BTDTL volume 4: Nightmares in Dream Valley
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Sora and the gang arrive in Ponyland, where The Heartless are abducting The Little Ponies. The daughter of Megan and her friends have the power to fight back, so our heroes join forces, while a champion from the past steps forward to fight the darkness.
1. Chapter 1: New World Same Problems

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my fourth Kingdom Hearts fic and I hope you like it! Okay, this is the next volume of my Beyond the Door to Light saga, taking place right where Volume 3: Rise of the Keyblade Alchemist, left off.

This fic is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, and one of my favorite cartoons of the 80's; My Little Pony. The way I figure it, that show is just perfect to mix it up with Kingdom Hearts. Imagine a world full of joy and innocence. Now, imagine that dark forces have come to destroy that world, and the only ones who can save that world are a group of lost travelers. That's the general idea of this fic.

There's more. I'm also including elements and the main character from Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. I'm making this so it takes place, from Kenshin's point of view, from a few days or so before the start of the anime/manga. Consider this as having Kenshin as a guest hero. Also, I'm using elements from one of the coolest anime's I have ever seen; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Check it out, it's good!

As I just said, this fic takes place just as Volume 3 ended, with Sora and the gang, now with newcomer Aiden Mackenzie, The Keyblade Alchemist, arriving in a strange yet beautiful world. At the same time, this story takes place in the MLP universe about 25 years after the first MLP special in 1984, 'Firefly's Adventure' or 'Rescue at Midnight Castle,' either one will do, making the year there 2009.

Another thing, i'm guessing that Destiny Islands is near Japan, like on one of the smaller islands. If i'm wrong, tell me and i'll repost this chapter.

Now I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Rurouni Kenshin, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or My Little Pony. Nor do I own specific elements from other anime's that I'm borrowing from, specifically Fullmetal Alchemist , Rurouni Kenshin and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I don't own any of them, so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good, possibly great story. What I do own are the original characters which you'll soon meet.

And now, without further delay, please enjoy…

**Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Door to Light**

**Volume 4: Nightmares In Dream Valley**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: New World, Same Problems**

Once again, Sora and his friends, now with Aiden, found themselves somewhere they didn't expect. They thought they would be back at Disney Castle, but instead they were on another strange world.

"Something must have gone wrong again," said Riku, "the curse that got us lost in the first place, it must still be in effect."

"But The King said they fixed it!" said Donald.

"Trust Maleficent to come up with something that not even Yen Sid can fix," said Sora.

"Should I be worried?" Aiden asked. Aiden Mackenzie, The Keyblade Alchemist, was about Sora's age with short blue hair and green eyes. He wore a tan shirt and blue jeans with a brown jacket and boots.

Aiden came from a world where Alchemy was the dominant science. He and some of his friends showed a natural talent for Alchemy at an early age. Even more so, by the time Sora met with Aiden and his friends, they had enough raw talent to be called Adapts.

But the meeting wasn't exactly a happy one. The Heartless had invaded the world of the Alchemists, destroying several villages and turning thousands of innocent people into more of the dark creatures. Aiden's parents were among the few to be killed outright by The Heartless, and seeing his parents die left Aiden more than distraught.

He was so messed up by the experience, he panicked when Sora and the others arrived in his near abandoned village and shot at them. Fortunately for everyone, our heroes helped Aiden calm down and regain his sanity.

In all, Aiden and his friends helped Sora and the others, as well as a few local heroes, defeat the threat of The Heartless and forced the ones controlling the dark creatures, the Hakonians Reddik and Rakel, as well as the bumbling minion Pete, to retreat back to New Hollow Bastion. A result of the experience was that Aiden received his own Keyblade and was named an honorary State Alchemist, with the codename Keyblade Alchemist

When Sora and the others once again tried to return to their universe, Aiden asked to go with them, and here he was with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy as they stood on an unknown world, once again thrown off course by Maleficent's dark magic.

"Probably," said Kairi as she answered Aiden's question, "but at least we're not in a hostile environment. In fact, this place is quite beautiful."

They were in a large valley surrounded by tree-filled mountains. The valley floor was filled with flowers of all shapes and colors. The sky was a perfect blue that was darkening towards dusk as the sun was setting in the west.

"This definitely is an improvement on The State," said Riku as he sat down on the carpet-like grass, "no offense, Aiden."

"None taken," said Aiden as he sat down as well, "this place is almost like paradise. If we weren't supposed to be somewhere else, I wouldn't mind staying here for a while."

"I'm sure that King Mickey and everyone else is working really hard to find us," said Sora, while Goofy bent down to smell a nearby rosebush, "But since we're here, we might as well relax for a change."

"You said it," said Kairi.

But then, as the sun dipped behind the mountains and nightfall settled in, Sora, Riku, Kairi and now Aiden, sensed that something bad was about to happen.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

As if in answer first one, then two, then four, then dozens of New Shadows appeared around, as well as Darkball and Invisible-type Heartless.

"Apparently there's trouble in this paradise," said Aiden as he, Riku, Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons. They took up defensive positions as the throngs of Heartless surrounded them and began to close in.

"Why can't we just get a break for once?" Sora asked as he slashed and destroyed a Dark Ball, then shot a Fireball at a Neo Shadow.

"Things would be boring otherwise," said Kairi as she blocked a thrust from an Invisible, then countered and destroyed it.

"I'd probably still be working at the village general store with my folks," said Aiden as he slashed at a Dark Ball, but it changed into smoke and moved out of the way, then appeared behind him and hit him. Aiden wasn't seriously hurt, so he struck back and destroyed the floating Heartless.

Riku destroyed a pair of Neo Shadows with a Dark Aura blast, then blocked an Invisible with his Dark Shield. Donald blasted it with a Blizzard spell, then Goofy finished it off with a shield slam.

Just then more Heartless appeared. "Don't they have better things to do than to pick on us?" Aiden asked. He aimed his Keyblade at the ground underneath several Neo Shadows and transmuted it into mud, trapping the Neo Shadows up to their waists. He then beheaded them.

Sora and Kairi fought back to back as wave after wave of Dark Balls and Neo Shadows attacked. "We can't hold them off forever!" shouted Kairi as she stabbed and destroyed a Dark Ball.

"Well," said Sora as he deflected a slash from a Neo Shadow, "at least we're together."

"You got that right," said Kairi as she destroyed another Dark Ball, then destroyed a Neo Shadow.

Just then several Fireballs came out of nowhere and destroyed several Dark Balls and Neo Shadows that were about to attack Sora and Kairi.

"Did you do that?" Kairi asked as she and Sora destroyed the remaining heartless around them.

"No," said Sora.

"Don't look at me," said Donald as he swatted and destroyed a Dark Ball, then used a Stop spell on an Invisible.

Just then what appeared to be several spheres of water came out of nowhere and smashed into several Invisibles and destroyed them.

"Who's doing this?" Riku asked as several Dark Balls were destroyed by several spheres of white light, destroying them.

A group of Neo Shadows were then crushed by several levitating rocks, while more Neo Shadows were ripped apart by concentrated gusts of wind.

"Well whatever's going on," said Aiden, "I'm not one to not take advantage of a golden opportunity." He struck and destroyed an Invisible, while one next to it was engulfed in flames.

"Me neither," said Riku as he destroyed a pair of Dark Balls, while several more were smashed by rocks and balls of water.

Sora saw the Neo Shadow he was about to attack was destroyed by a sphere of white light, while an Invisible was ripped apart by the wind.

"Now I know I want to meet whoever's doing this," said Kairi.

"Me to," said Donald as he used a Thunder spell on several Dark Balls.

"Me three," said Goofy as he smashed a Neo Shadow with his shield.

Another minute later and the area was free of Heartless, for now. As Sora and the others caught their breath, they heard a rustling from a nearby grove of trees.

In the waning twilight, Sora and the others could make out five teenagers walking towards them from the trees. Three of them were boys, the other two were girls.

The first boy looked to be about 16 and stood at about 5'7". He had a medium complexion, brown eyes and light brown hair. He wore blue jeans with a blue and green shirt under a blue and green jacket. He seemed to possesses an easygoing nature that hid a serious undertone, one of great passion for life. Sora guessed that this boy was the one who was controlling the Water attacks.

The second boy looked to be about 15 and stood at 5'11". He had a deeply tanned complexion with greenish blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a brown shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans. He had a calm yet serious nature about him, one that seemed as sturdy as a rock. Riku guessed this boy was behind the Earth attacks

The third boy was about 16 and stood at 5'8". He had a light skin tone, with hazel eyes and hair that was died sky blue. He wore a blue and white shirt under a leather jacket and wore blue jeans. A pair of aviator sunglasses sat atop his head. He seemed to have a playful personality, like everything was one big laugh to him. Kairi guessed that this boy was behind the Air attacks.

The first girl was about 16 and stood at 5'3". She had indigo eyes and waist-length fire-red hair and a pale complexion. She wore a yellow halter-top under a red and orange jacket and an orange skirt with red boots. She had a blazing aura about her, one of mixed emotions that could shift between anger and joy in a heartbeat. Aiden guessed that this girl was behind the Fire attacks.

The second girl was 15 and stood at 5'5". She had shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes and medium skin color. She wore an orange and blue shirt under a yellow and green windbreaker, with blue jeans. She seemed to have the most balanced personality of the group. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden guessed that this girl was behind the spheres of light.

All five of the newcomers could easily be models for teen fashion magazines, but it was the girl with blond hair that was the cutest, at least to Sora, Riku and Aiden.

But then Sora noticed that Aiden was looking at the blond girl in a strange way, like he recognized her, yet didn't recognize her at all. The feeling passed from Aiden very quickly.

"What is wrong with you people!" exclaimed the girl with long red hair, "it's dangerous to be outside at night in these parts, what with those horrible things running all over the valley!"

"I don't think they knew it was dangerous," said the boy with light brown hair, "they don't look like they're from around here."

"They certainly are strange ones," said the boy with blue hair. He then looked at Donald and Goofy, "to say the least."

"Maybe they're working with those things," said the boy with dark brown hair, "for all we know, they're spies for whatever is responsible for all the terrible things that's been happening."

"You may just be right," said the girl with red hair. She then conjured up a fireball in her hand and pointed it at Kairi, "just who are you people working for?"

"We're not working with The Heartless, if that's what you're asking," said Sora.

"And I'd thank you to put that away," said Kairi in a stern tone to the girl with the fireball, "before you hurt someone."

"Heartless?" the blond girl asked.

"They were ordinary people once," said Riku, "until their hearts were consumed by darkness. Heartless seek out people's hearts and corrupt them with darkness, thereby creating more of them."

"But why would they come here?" the blond girl asked, "there aren't that many humans living on this world to begin with."

"The Heartless go wherever their instinct to spread darkness pulls them," said Kairi, "not only to they go after the hearts of people, they seek to corrupt the hearts of worlds. When a world is covered completely in darkness, it ceases to exist."

"This sounds just like something your mom would have come across," said the boy with dark brown hair to the blond girl.

"You're probably right," said the blond girl.

"But if your mom faced what we're facing now," said the girl with red hair, "she probably wouldn't have survived."

"You may be right about that as well," said the blond girl. She then looked at Sora and the others, "it looks like we're all on the same side here."

"Anyone whose heart holds onto light is an enemy of The Heartless," said Riku.

"We are all in this together," said Aiden.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said the blond girl, "then let's be friends. I'm Sara Lancaster," she then pointed to the boy with light brown hair, "that's Nate River," she pointed to the boy with dark brown hair, "Lance Stonehill," she pointed to the boy with blue hair, "David Stratos," she pointed to the girl with red hair, "and Denise Emberson."

Sora and the others introduced themselves and everybody shook hands.

"We've seen some crazy things since we first came to this world," said Lance Stonehill as he shook Donald's hands, then Goofy's," but you two take the cake."

"Cake?" Goofy asked, "I didn't know we were havin' a party."

"It's a figure of speech, ya' big palooka!" said an annoyed Donald.

"Just where are you guys from anyway?" Kairi asked as she shook Denise Emberson's hand.

"Planet Earth," said Denise Emberson, "specifically from Wyoming, USA. Where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands," said a surprised Sora, " near Japan, also Planet Earth."

"Never heard of Destiny Islands," said David Strattos.

"It's a small place," said Riku, "you'd probably need a GPS device just to know you passed it."

It was then that Nate river had a questioning look on his face, "who won the 2004 American Democratic Presidential Primary?"

"That's easy," said Kairi, "John Kerry. Who won on your world?"

"John Edwards," said Denise Emberson. "Let me guess, 'the idiot' won a second term anyway?"

"You better believe it," said Kairi.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aiden asked.

"Sara and her group are from a different Earth than we are," said Riku, "a parallel reality. Very similar, yet very different."

"I've always believed in alternate worlds," said Sara Lancaster, "especially this world. My mom told me so many stories of Ponyland and Dream Valley."

"Is that where we are?" Sora asked.

Just then there was another rustle from the grove of trees, followed by a girl's voice, "Sara! Are you and the others alright?"

"Galaxy?" said a surprised Sara Lancaster, "did you follow us?"

"We had to know that you were alright," said another girls' voice.

"We're fine, Heart Throb," said Denise, "but it's you we should be worried about. It's not safe for you and the others to be out at night."

"And what about you?" said a third girls' voice, this one was in a British accent. "You'd think we'd just let you go off and fight those horrible things alone?"

Not me," said a fourth girl's voice, "no way am I letting them do this alone."

"North Star?" asked David Stratos.

"Cherries Jubilee?" asked Lance Stonehill.

"Makes you wonder who else will show up," said Nate River.

"I knew they wouldn't be happy that we went after them," said a fifth girls' voice. Unlike the first four, whose voices were in high spirits, this one seemed to be rather pessimistic.

"Shady?" Nate River asked.

"You guys should come out," said Sara Lancaster, "those things, Heartless, they're gone for now."

"These guys are our friends," said Denise Emberson, indicating Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy, "at least I hope they are."

There was then the sound of multiple hooves walking forward. In the failing twilight, Sora and the others could barely make out the shapes of five small female horses.

Sara then held up her left hand. Sora, Riku and Kairi sensed a surge of energy in Sara. A bright light came from Sara's hand, revealing that the horses, or rather ponies, had brightly colored pastel skin and hair. Even more so, two of the ponies had wings like a Pegasus, while one of the ponies had a horn like a unicorn.

The unicorn had medium pink skin and a multicolored mane and tail. On her hindquarters was a mark, resembling several stars in a constellation formation.

The first Pegasus had light pink skin and a dark pink mane and tail. On her hindquarters was a mark, shaped like several winged hearts.

The second Pegasus had pink skin with a purple mane and tail. On her hindquarters was a mark shaped like a compass.

The first of the 'normal' ponies had peach colored skin with a coral colored mane and tail. On her hindquarters was a mark shaped like cherries.

The second 'normal' pony had dark pink skin and a chartreuse colored mane and tail. On her hindquarters was a mark shaped like a pair of sunglasses.

Our heroes were surprised by the sight of the pastel colored ponies, but Kairi Donald and Goofy were the most vocal.

"Wow," said Donald.

"Gawarsh," said Goofy.

"Oh my!" said an awestruck Kairi.

Sara then pointed out the ponies to our heroes, "that's Shady," she indicated the one with the sunglasses mark, "Cherries Jubilee," she pointed to the one with the cherry mark, "North Star," the Pegasus with the compass mark, "Heart Throb," the Pegasus with the winged hearts, "and Galaxy," the unicorn with the constellation mark. "They, and several others, are the Little Ponies, and they live here in Dream Valley."

…Somewhere Beyond Time and Space…

As Sora and the gang gazed in awe at the Little Ponies, little did they know that they were being watched by benevolent entities from a higher plane of existence. These entities, we shall call them The Ethereals, were originally ordinary people from across time and space who, through the goodness of their minds, hearts and deeds, ascended to a higher level of life and become beings of pure energy and consciousness.

With this ascension came power to do great good throughout the infinite worlds of existence, but it also came with the responsibility to use that power wisely and justly. The Ethereals can do just about anything they want, almost like living gods, but they choose to use their powers only at a distance, only to change circumstances enough to avoid catastrophe, and only when absolutely needed.

For some time now, The Ethereals have been watching Sora and his friends. They had yet to see reason to give aid to Sora and the others, knowing that Sora and his friends had the strength of heart to stand on their won. But now as they watched Sora and company talk with Sara Lancaster and her friends, the Ethereals felt that the time to give aid was at hand.

"The Keyblade Wielders are in greater danger than they realize," said one of the Ethereals, "in more ways than one."

"The dark magic that has separated them from their rightful universe will remain in effect for some time," said a second Ethereal, "despite the valiant efforts of King Mickey and his allies. I fear that the longer the Keyblade Wielders are lost, the greater the strain on their hearts will become."

"Can we not just break Maleficent's vile spell ourselves?" a third Ethereal asked.

"We could," said a fourth Ethereal, "but that would violate our vows. We all swore on our lives and our love of life that we would interfere with the course of time and space only when there was no other choice. The time will come when Sora and his companions will return to their world, but they have so much to do until then."

"But how long will that be?" the second Ethereal asked, "how many worlds must they traverse before they can return home?"

"Assuming they survive this one," said a fifth Ethereal, "the creature that controls The Heartless in Ponyland is unlike anything the Keyblade Wielders have faced before. I fear that, even with the help of The Five, none will survive.

"I have all seen multiple possible outcomes of the forthcoming confrontations. The chances of Sora and his friends living are diminishing even as we speak."

"But what can we do without directly interfering?" the first Ethereal asked, "I to have seen the possible outcomes, all of which are scenarios in which we choose not to get involved. So much depends on Sora an his friends. Without them, there is nothing but darkness in the future."

"But the consequences can be equally as dark if we reveal ourselves," said the fourth Ethereal, "Maleficent does not know that we exist. But if she learns of us, she will surely seek us out to destroy us. And let us not forget that there are other forces in existence who see themselves as ultimate evils."

"That is true," said the first Ethereal.

"But we must do something," said the second Ethereal.

"That is also true," said the first Ethereal.

"And we must do something soon," said the fifth Ethereal, "all predictions of the future say that Sora and his friends will be destroyed within a matter of days."

"I do believe I have a solution," said the third Ethereal, "we select a champion from another time and place, to give aid to The Keyblade Wielders. We endow this champion, temporarily that is, with the knowledge of other worlds, and the power to vanquish The Heartless. He, or she, will then be sent to Sora to help defeat this evil of evils. Then when the danger has passed, and the paths to the future are clear again, we will send the champion home, with only the memory of helping those who were in need."

"A good plan," said the first Ethereal.

"A very good plan," said the second Ethereal, "one that wouldn't force us to expose our full existence, or violate our vows."

"Do you have a champion in mind?" the fourth Ethereal asked.

"Not as yet," said the third Ethereal said, "there are countless worlds, each with countless heroes from the past, present and future. It could take some time to choose."

"And time is not on our side," said the fifth Ethereal, "as I said, Sora and his friends are running out of time."

"I will be as quick as I can," said the third Ethereal.

**The end of chapter 1.**

Next chapter, our heroes learn the story behind Sara Lancaster and how she is connected with The Little Ponies. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Ch 2: The Little Ponies of Dream Valley

_Just to let you know, while I said I would change the first chapter if I was wrong on a specific point, I'm sorry to say it but I won't be changing it, because that point is indeed vital to the future of this series and would make future volumes far less complicated. Sorry if this bothers you, but then one must take into account that __**THIS IS FANFICTION!**_

_Thank you for understanding. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan fiction._

Last time, Sora and the gang arrived in a strange yet picturesque world, one vastly differently than the world they had been in before. Even the new guy, Aiden Mackenzie, The Keyblade Alchemist, found this new green world to be to his liking. But then the sun set on the valley, leading to wave after wave of Heartless attacking them. Just when it seemed that our heroes were about to be overwhelmed by the dark creatures, help came in the form of five teenagers whom had power over the elements. Aiden seemed to recognize one of them, a girl. But it's what came next that truly blew our heroes minds; talking ponies.

Elsewhere in time and space, a group of ascended beings watched Sora and the gang and decided that they have to help, or else our heroes wouldn't survive.

'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: The Little Ponies of Dream Valley**

Our heroes were surprised by the sight of the pastel colored ponies, but Kairi Donald and Goofy were the most vocal.

"Wow," said Donald.

"Gawarsh," said Goofy.

"Oh my!" said an awestruck Kairi.

Sara then pointed out the ponies to our heroes, "that's Shady," she indicated the one with the sunglasses mark, "Cherries Jubilee," she pointed to the one with the cherry mark, "North Star," pegasus with the compass mark, "Heart Throb," the Pegasus with the winged hearts, "and Galaxy," the unicorn with the constellation mark. "They, and several others, are the Little Ponies, and they live here in Dream Valley."

"How do you do?" the unicorn, Galaxy, asked as she walked forward towards Sora and raised her right front hoof, as if to shake Sora's hand with.

"Fine, thank you," said Sora as he shook Galaxy's hoof. It felt more than a little weird to be making conversation with a talking pony, but then Sora realized he should to be used to seeing weird stuff on his travels.

"What interesting outfits you have," said the Pegasus Heart Throb as she spoke with Kairi, "and I just adore that shade of red, it's so fabulous."

"You really think so?" Kairi asked as she touched her hair.

"You must have come from a very far place," said the other Pegasus, North Star, to Riku and Aiden.

"You have no idea," said Riku.

"I'm still new at this whole traveling to other worlds thing," said Aiden.

"You two certainly are odd," said the 'earth' pony Cherries Jubilee to Donald and Goofy.

"Look who's talking!" said Donald.

"We don't have talkin' horsies on our world," said Goofy.

"We're not horses," said the other 'earth' pony, Shady, "we're Little Ponies."

"At least you're okay with being short," said Aiden, "I knew a guy from my world who went ballistic whenever anyone made fun of his height."

"How short was he?" David Stratos asked.

"Like 165cm, or something like that," said Aiden, "and that's counting the top of his hair, and platform shoes no less."

"I'd be easily upset if I had to wear platform shoes," said Lance Stonehill.

"Same here," said Nate River.

"This is all nice and dandy," said a slightly irate Denise Emberson, "but would if be alright if we could take this conversation somewhere else? Someplace less exposed? Or am I asking too much?"

"She's right," said Sara Lancaster, "those monsters, Heartless you called them, they'll surely be back, and in greater numbers."

"And we shouldn't have to fight with our friends exposed," said Lance, indicating the five Little Ponies.

"I assume you have a more defensible location we can travel to," said Riku.

"It isn't exactly the best of defensible locations," said Denise Emberson, "but for our friends, it's home."

"Then lead on," said Kairi, "we'll talk along the way."

"It's not far," said Sara Lancaster. She lead our heroes down through the valley, her raised hand providing enough light for Sora and the others, as well as Sara's friends, both human and Little Pony, to see by.

As they walked, Sora and the others gave summarized versions of their travels, as well as more detailed information about The Heartless.

"Just how many world are we talking about?" Lance Stonehill asked.

"More than can be counted," said Riku, "there are countless universes existing side by side, and in each universe are multitudes of worlds."

"And The Heartless are out to turn them all to darkness," said Aiden.

"And here I thought we were having a rough time," said Nate River

"So you guys are all that stand against that darkness?" David Stratos asked.

"Anyone who has light in their heart can stand against the darkness and win," said Kairi, "just believe in yourself and your friends."

"I learned long ago that no matter how dark and hopeless things get," said Sora, "no matter how stacked the odds are against you, there's always a light, deep down inside, that never goes out."

"That's what we believe as well," said Galaxy.

"There's always hope," said North Star, "even in the darkest of night, there'll always be a dawn."

"Our thoughts exactly," said Kairi.

"Then again," said Shady in a slightly depressed tone, "it could rain in the morning, and then for the rest of the day, and all night, and again the next day, which is sort of okay with me, because I don't mind the rain at all."

"She has self confidence issues," said Cherries Jubilee to Sora in a hushed tone.

"Shady is alright," whispered Heart Throb, "a little bit depressing to be around, but you'll get used to her."

A short time later, our heroes, having reached the valley floor thanks to Sara's guiding light, came across a wide grassy field. Perched on a hill overlooking that field was a large building that looked like a ranch resort with white walls and a pink tile roof.

"Paradise Estate," said Sara.

"Home Sweet Home," said Cherries Jubilee.

"This is where you live?" Sora asked.

"We used to have our own castle," said North Star, "but now The Grundles live there."

"Grundles?" both Donald and Goofy asked.

"It's a long story," said Heart Throb.

Our heroes were shown inside to a large, brightly lit room filled with overstuffed chairs and couches. Waiting for Sara and her group were over a dozen more Little Ponies, each one more colorful than the last. Sara and her group were immediately surrounded by the Little Ponies, all of them asking for news about what was happening.

Kairi looked like she was in the middle of an intense sugar rush from the sight of all the pastel colored ponies.

"Oh, they're all so cute!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"I know," said an equally gaga-eyed Denise.

"What is it about girls and horses?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"If I knew that," said Riku, "I'd be a millionaire."

After several minutes of intense talking from the Little Ponies, Sara finally got them to listen to her. "I know, I know, you're all happy that we made it back," she said in a matronly manner, "but right now my friends and I need to talk with our new friends. They're here to help, but we need to have a serious discussion with them."

It was then that Sora and the gang were noticed by the Little Ponies in the room. Now they were the center of attention as a dozen talking ponies began asking questions at once; questions like 'who are you?' and 'where do you come from?' and such.

Just then a woman came into the room. She looked to be an older version of Sara; same blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white dress.

"I think you're all getting a little over excited," said the woman to the Little Ponies, "why don't you all go see what's in the kitchens? We'll be along in a bit, after we've talked to our new friends."

It took several minutes, but thanks to the woman's words, and some encouragement from North Star, Galaxy and the other Ponies that Sora and his group had met already, the assembled Little Ponies left the room.

"That was…interesting," said a perplexed Aiden.

"They can be a bit overwhelming at times," said Nate, "but it's worth it, just to see them happy."

"It is," said the woman. She then spoke to Sora and the gang, "I'm Megan Lancaster, Sara's mother. And who are you?"

Sora and the gang introduced themselves.

"We met them at the top of the valley, mom," said Sara, "they were fighting those things, Heartless they call them."

"Heartless?" the woman, Megan, asked.

Sora and the gang then explained The Heartless all over again.

"This is really serious," said Megan, "worse than anything I've seen since I first came to Dream Valley, and I have seen a lot.

"I'm sure you have a tone of questions," she said to Sora and the others, "especially how my daughter and her friends can do what they can do."

"It's crossed our minds," said Riku.

"I also want to know what your part in all this is, Ms. Lancaster" said Sora.

"Me to," said Kairi.

"It's a long story, and call me Megan." She bade Sora and the others to sit down, "I guess I should start at the beginning, at least for me. I first came to Ponyland in 1984. I was 12 at the time, when a Pegasus Pony fell out of the sky and landed in the well on my family's ranch in Wyoming. Her name was Firefly, and she had come to Earth seeking help for her friends.

"For as long as anyone in this world can remember, Ponyland, especially Dream Valley, has been a place of joy and happiness. All day long, from one end of Dream Valley to the other, the Little Ponies would frolic and play their games, making the day that much more beautiful.

"But with great good, eventually comes great evil. A demon named Tirnac came to Ponyland and tried to cover the world in eternal night. He had powerful dark magic, the Rainbow of Darkness, that twisted everything it touched into monstrous forms.

"Nothing was immune to the corruption of the Rainbow of Darkness, not even the Little Ponies. Tirnac kidnapped several Ponies and turned them into monsters to pull his flying chariot that he would use to bring about the endless night."

"How'd you stop him?" Sora asked.

"That's something I still ask myself from time to time," said Megan, "I was, and still am, an ordinary human being. I have no special powers or abilities, let alone any magic powers. When Firefly asked me to go back to Ponyland with her, I told her she had the wrong person, but I went with her anyway.

"Through a combination of sheer guts, ordinary human common sense, strength of heart, and some borrowed magic, we were able to stop Tirnac from destroying the world and restore all that was twisted by dark magic.

"Since then I've had many adventures in Ponyland; exploring the world and meeting strange and incredible people, battling against other forms of evil, helping the Little Ponies with everyday and otherworldly problems, and eventually meeting the man who would become Sara's father."

"Must have been an incredible guy," said Aiden.

"He was and is," said Megan. "I met Malcolm Lancaster just before I graduated high school. It was spring break of my senior year. At the time I was here in Ponyland, helping my friends face another evil, when along came Malcolm Lancaster, a wandering adventurer.

"It truly was love at first sight, like something out of a fairytale. We eventually moved back to Earth at my parent's ranch, got married in 1993, and a year later, Sara came along."

"Mom told me stories of her adventures ever since I was little," said Sara to Sora and the others, "and I told them to my friends," she indicated Nate, Lance, Denise and David.

"We didn't believe her at first," said Denise, "I mean, a world full of talking horses, who would believe that?"

"It was okay hearing it when we were kids," said Lance, "but as we got older, we started getting bored with the stories." Nate and David nodded in agreement.

"Even I began to disbelieve as I got older," said Sara, "and I nearly forgot the stories. But then 3 weeks ago several Pegasus Ponies came out of the say, saying that they needed mom and dad. My friends and I were there at the time, so we got to come along as well. We didn't believe before, but we do now."

"Boy, do we believe," said a slightly exasperated Nate.

"That is some story," said Sora.

"But it leaves several questions," said Riku.

"Like how you and your friends can use magic," said Kairi.

"That another thing that's been bothering me," said Megan, "my husband, Malcolm, he's like me; an ordinary human being. There aren't that many humans living in this world. Most of them came here by accident and couldn't get back to their worlds, so they settled here.

"Malcolm was the son of two humans from a parallel Earth. He grew up to be an adventurer, exploding the world and meeting new people, all without the use of super powers or magic. It's reasonable that Sara should be just as ordinary."

"And yet I can do this," said Sara as she held up her hand and produced the white light again.

"And you've probably guessed what we can do," said Nate. He held his hand out towards a glass of water and made the water in the glass rise up and hover. He then made the water flatten pout into a disk, then formed it into a pyramid, a cube and a sphere, before returning it to the glass.

Denise then produced several fireballs and made then rotate around her hand, then formed them into a double helix formation, a circle and a hexagon, before extinguishing the fires.

Lance produced a fist-sized rock from a pocket and made it hover above his hand. He then made it break into several pieces and caused the pieces to move about in complex formations, before forcing the smaller stones to merge back into the larger rock.

David created a miniature tornado in his hands and used it to float several seat cushions about the room, before returning them to their places.

"We come from ordinary human families, like Sara," said Denise, "and yet, this is who we are."

"It's a mystery," said Lance, "one we really haven't had much time to think about."

"Those creatures," said Nate, "Heartless, they began showing up in Dream valley several months ago. At first they didn't bother anyone, and there were only a handful, like one or two at a time. And only small ones."

"Were they like this?" Sora asked as he got out his sketchbook and showed Sara and her friends a drawing of a Shadow.

"That's it," said Sara.

"But then, about 3 weeks ago," said David, "they began showing up in larger numbers, and they were bigger. One night, and they only come out at night in this world, they attacked Paradise Estate and kidnapped several Little Ponies."

"They didn't!" exclaimed a shocked Kairi.

"They did," said Megan, "they took six that first night, including Firefly."

"No way," said Sora.

"That's when North Star, Heart Throb and several others came to Earth for help," said Sara.

"It got worse after that," said Megan, "The Heartless came back several nights later and took more of the Little Ponies. We were able to hold then back for a while, but each time The Heartless came, they took more of our friends."

"Only the ones you saw tonight are left," said Sara, "and even they would have been taken, if our powers hadn't emerged."

"We're guessing that the two events are related somehow," said Lance.

"This is terrible," said Riku, "and a bit unsettling. Heartless don't kidnap people, especially talking ponies, not on their own anyway. No, someone in this world is controlling them, someone evil."

"This is right up Maleficent's alley," said Sora, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Who's that?" Denise asked.

"A dark sorceress of the worst kind," said Riku, "a witch who sees herself at the mistress of all evil, and that may be true."

"But if she's behind this depravity," said Aiden in a determined voice, "we'll do all that we can to stop her and rescue the Little Ponies. And even if she isn't, we'll do everything we can to help save the Little Ponies anyway."

"Yep!" said Goofy.

"Darn right!" said Donald.

"You'd better believe it," said Kairi.

"Without a doubt," said Riku.

"We'll find and save them," said Sora, "count on it."

* * *

Unknown to Sora and the others, the troubles in Dream Valley had nothing to do with Maleficent. Something else is controlling The Heartless this time, something most foul.

Deep within an underground cave, an inhuman creature of pure malice is working to bring about a dark deed that would shake the world to its foundation. It is a humanoid demon with gray skin and three snake-like eyes and elongated limbs that ended in claws. Its name, as close as can be said in the tongue of men, is Zabuchrion.

The creature stood at one end of the cave where a rift to The Realm of Darkness had opened up. Emerging from it were dozens of Neo Shadows, Dark Balls and Invisibles.

"Come to me," hissed Zabuchrion, "come, creatures of darkness, come."

The newly arrived Heartless advanced towards the demon, yet they did not attack. Demons do not have hearts, not in the way humans do, so The Heartless had no reason to attack the demon. Yet this creature of malice compelled The Heartless towards it, forcing them to obey with dark magic of a different sort.

"You are mine now," hissed Zabuchrion, "you will obey my commands without hesitation."

The assembled Heartless bowed in obedience.

"Excellent," said Zabuchrion, "it's only a matter of time before I have enough Heartless at my command, enough to overwhelm those foolish young humans who believe they can stand against the inevitable darkness that will cover this world forever."

Zabuchrion then went to an adjacent cave, where dozens of frightened Little Ponies were kept in several cages. The Earth Ponies had their hooves chained to the ground, while the Pegasus ponies had their wings tied back with ropes enchanted so they couldn't be broken. The Vnicorn Ponies had rings of black stone placed on their horns that could negate their magic, for unicorns Ponies have strong magic of their own.

"You fools thought that the darkness had been defeated," hissed Zabuchrion, "you couldn't be more wrong. The time of eternal night grows near, and nothing in this world can stop it." It laughed cruelly and left the cave.

Zabuchrion returned to the cave with the rift and forced its will on another group of newly arrived Heartless. It was about to take control of another group, when a lesser demon came into the cave. This demon was of a vastly lower class than Zabuchrion, and much smaller as well, barely 2ft tall. It had pale blue scaled skin and walked on four clawed limbs. Two horns jutted from its head.

"Master Zabuchrion," said the lesser demon.

"What is it, Kichot?" the upper level demon asked.

"Strangers have been seen in the valley, Master," said the lesser demon, Kichot.

"Strangers?" Zabuchrion asked.

"Four human children and two unknown creatures," said Kichot, "they possessed weapons that are able to destroy Heartless."

"No human weapon can destroy The Heartless," said Zabuchrion, "you must be mistaken."

I am not, Master," said Kichot, "I saw it with my own eyes. The humans had swords that resembled keys."

"What?" exclaimed Zabuchrion loud enough to cause Kichot to cringe and back away several paces to avoid it's masters' fury, "Are you sure they looked like keys?"

"They were, Master," said Kichot.

"So," said Zabuchrion, "some Keyblade Wielders have come. After so long, new adversaries of The Heartless have arrived on the battlefield of the multi-verse. Kichot, what did the Keyblade Wielders do?"

"They fought and defeated several Heartless," said Kichot, "and they may have defeated all that were sent against them on their own. But then The Five…"

"The Five are involved?" snapped Zabuchrion. It extended a clawed hand towards Kichot, seizing the lesser demon with dark magic that started to choke it.

"I saw them talking with the Keyblade Wielders," gasped Kichot.

Zabuchrion then released its hold on Kichot, leaving the lesser demon coughing for breath, "Well then," said Zabuchrion in a more calmer tone, "then we'll have to move ahead with our plans."

"What are you going to do, Master?" Kichot asked as it stood up.

"I was going to wait to launch another attack on the home of the Little Ponies, but not for several days," said Zabuchrion, "so as to lull them and their pathetic human protectors into a false sense of security. But now that the Keyblade Wielders are involved, there is no time to wait. I shall launch the next Heartless attack tonight, before they can prepare."

"But Master," said Kichot, "what of The Rainbow of Light?"

"A dieing relic of the past," said Zabuchrion, "it is of no concern to us. The time of light in this world is over. Darkness is the future."

* * *

"Have you selected a champion yet?" the fifth Ethereal asked.

"Not yet," said the third Ethereal, "but I have narrowed my choices significantly. I feel that Sora, Riku and Kairi would be most comfortable with a hero from the past of their Earth, mostly a historical figure from within the past few centuries."

"What about a specific place?" the second Ethereal asked, "Most of the many Earths have multiple nations and cultures. Perhaps from someone haling from Sora's culture? Japan."

"An excellent suggestion," said the first Ethereal, "perhaps a famous ninja, or a samurai."

"A samurai would be a better choice," said the fourth Ethereal, "ninjas from most Earths tend to be lacking special powers, relying on trickery and cunning mostly."

"A samurai it is," said the third Ethereal, "the choices have been narrowed again, but there are still so many samurai to choose from."

"Please choose soon," said the fifth Ethereal asked, "time is running out for Sora and his friends."

"I know how precious time is," said the third Ethereal, "please have patience. I will choose, but I wish to choose the best one for the task."

"May I suggest that you choose a samurai from 1650 AD to 1850 AD," said the second Ethereal, "from the height of the samurai era."

"Then that is where I will choose from," said the third Ethereal, "though I will keep my options open, perhaps extend the search a decade or two in both the past and future, just to be sure."

"It is for the best to choose the best one for the task," said the first Ethereal.

"Indeed," agreed the fifth Ethereal.

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter, our heroes team up with Sara and her friends to defend Paradise Estates from The Heartless. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: There'll Always be a Rainbow

Last time, Sora and the others were introduced by Sara Lancaster and her friends to The Little Ponies. We then went to where The Ponies lived, Paradise Estates, where we also met Sara's mom, Megan. We were also introduced to the creature controlling The Heartless in this world, the demon Zabuchrion. Elsewhere, The Ethereals conceived a plan to help Sora without directly getting involved. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: There'll Always be a Rainbow**

"So, here's the situation as it stands," said Riku, "we have The Heartless here in Dream Valley, abducting the Little Ponies."

"We don't know where they're taking the Little Ponies," said Kairi, "or why they're doing it."

"It's obvious someone is controlling them," said Sora.

"Or something," said Aiden.

"That's right," said Sora, "not all Villains are human."

"There's Hades," said Donald, "and Oogie Boogie."

"And Ursula," said Goofy, "and then there are them Nobodies."

"'Nobodies?'" Sara asked.

"Sometimes when someone is turned into a Heartless," said Riku, "if that person has a strong will, part of that person remains alive. The creature, barely a hollow shell of its former self, remembers what it was to be human, yet it exists without a heart. We call these things Nobodies."

"They're a lot stronger than Heartless," said Sora, "and smarter. Heartless act on instinct, but Nobodies can think and make decisions. We were lucky to have faced not as many Nobodies as we did Heartless."

"A while back," said Kairi, "we fought and defeated a large group of really strong Nobodies who went to extreme lengths to regain their humanity, even if it meant covering the universe in darkness in the process."

"Do you think that there are Nobodies involved?" Nate asked.

"Anything is possible at this point," said Riku, "we won't know if we don't try to find out."

"That's what my dad is doing," said Sara, "when we came back here, after the first abductions, my dad went out into the wilderness to find any sign of where the Little Ponies have been taken."

"My husband is an excellent tracker and survivalist," said Megan, "Malcolm knows every trick there is to stay alive in the great outdoors, as well as how to track any animal. But he left over two weeks ago and he hasn't come back yet."

"We've been too occupied here to go after Mr. Lancaster," said Lance, "but then, no news is good news."

"We have no reason to suspect that anything bad has happened," said Denise, "but all we can do is wait."

"I know how you're feeling," said Aiden, "The Heartless are experts of ruining people's lives. I should know, they killed my parents and turned almost everyone else in my home town into one of them."

"That's terrible!" said Sara.

"I know," said Aiden, "I've lost nearly everything that I had, everything that truly mattered that is. But I didn't lose myself, even though I came close to giving in to the darkness a few times.

"But my friends were there for me, both by old and new friends. They've helped me realize that the light within is the strongest weapon of all."

"You got that right," said Sora.

It was then that Sora and his friends got another surprise that night. A 4ft tall dragon with purple scales and green spikes running down from his head to his tail, walked in on two legs and spoke to Megan, "Galaxy and North Star said that everyone's calmed down now."

"That's good to hear, Spike," said Megan, "the last thing we need is for the Little Ponies to get all wound up again."

"We'll never get anything done if they're overexcited," said Denise.

Sara then noticed that Sora and his group were starring at the talking dragon, "Oh, he's alright. Spike, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy. Guys, this is Spike."

"How do you do?" the dragon, Spike, asked as he held out his right hand to shake.

"We're fine, I guess," said a slightly unnerved Sora as he shook Spike's hand.

"Spike has been a friend of the Little Ponies almost as long as I have," said Megan, "we met when we fought and defeated Tirnac."

"I was just a baby dragon then," said Spike, "and a slave to that horrible demon. When the evil one was defeated, Megan and the Ponies asked if I wanted to live with them, and I said yes."

"I'll admit," said Riku, "I've never met a talking dragon before. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Dragons do have a bit of a foul reputation about them," said Sara, "but Spike is the exception."

"We were just as unnerved as you are when we met him," said Lance, "but like they say, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"We'll I'm very happy to make your acquaintance, Spike," said Kairi as she shook the hand of said dragon.

"I don't mean any disrespect," said Aiden, "but if you were just a baby dragon in 1984, and that was, what, over 20 years ago in this world, well…just how old are you? Because I've always heard that dragons grow up pretty fast."

"Not in this world," said Sara, "or so I've heard."

Just then Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden sensed that trouble was on its way again. They shot up from their chairs and summoned their Keyblades, "They're coming!" shouted Aiden.

"Heartless?" Sara asked as she and her friends got up as well.

"Lots of them," said Kairi.

"Well then," said Lance, "let's not keep the buggers waiting."

"Mom," said Sara, "you and Spike should stay with the Ponies. We'll take care of this."

"Be careful," said a worried Megan.

"I always try to me," said Sara as she gave her mother a reassuring smile.

Our heroes and allies hurried outside to find hordes of Heartless were in the process of surrounding Paradise Estates from the bottom of the hill.

"They've done this before," said Nate, "we've tried to fight them off, but they've always snuck inside where we couldn't cover the building."

"Well. There's plenty of us now," said Sora.

Sora and the others took up positions around the building, making sure that no more than fifteen feet distance was between each defender. Even though the house was surrounded on all sides, The Heartless still had to come up the hill to get to it, giving our heroes a tactical advantage.

Donald then used a spell that would allow our heroes and allies to communicate with each other without shouting.

To Sora's left was Sara, followed by Riku, Nate, Donald, Lance, Kairi, David, Goofy, Denise, and with Aiden to Sora's right.

"Alright then," said Aiden as he briefly put his Keyblade down on the grass long enough to loosen up his wrists by using his right hand to gently squeeze his left wrist, and vise versa, then he picked up his Keyblade, "let's do this!"

A Neo Shadow and two Invisibles charged at Sora. He destroyed one Invisible with a Strike Raid, then destroyed the Neo Shadow with a cross slash. He was about to attack the other Invisible, when Sara destroyed it with a sphere of white light.

"You got to be faster than that!" said Sara as she smiled at Sora. She failed to see the Dark Ball rushing towards her, until it blew up from a Dark Aura blast from Riku.

"Practice what you preach," said Riku as he destroyed a Neo Shadow, then blocked a sword thrust from an Invisible, and stuck back and destroyed it.

Nate threw several spheres of water at a group of Dark Balls, then shot a condensed stream of water at two Neo Shadows, destroying them.

Donald swatted a Dark Ball with his staff, then crushed several New Shadows with a Gravity spell, then zapped an Invisible with a Thunder spell.

Lance had several small stones zooming around in a group of Invisibles, each stone like a bullet as they damaged the attacking Heartless. He then levitated and threw a larger stone into the face of an oncoming Dark Ball.

Kairi dueled and destroyed one Invisible, then another, then slashed a Neo Shadow.

David had several small tornadoes ripping wide holes in the ranks of oncoming Heartless, while blasting whole groups of Dark Balls out of the air.

Goofy smashed a Neo Shadow in the face with his shield, then threw the shield at an Invisible, destroying it.

Denise threw several fireballs at a group of Dark Balls, then blasted an Invisible with a flamethrower attack, then blasted several Neo Shadows with a wall of fire.

Aiden transmuted the ground under a group of Neo Shadows into mud, trapping them up to their waists. He then threw a Strike Raid that destroyed the trapped Heartless. He then transmuted the ground under another group of Neo Shadows into spikes, impaling and destroying them.

The battle ranged as such for several minutes. All of our heroes fought as hard as they could, making sure that not a single Heartless got past them and into the house to steal the Little Ponies inside.

After nearly ten minutes, the attacks stopped. "Is it over?" Lance asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Riku, "this was probably just round 1."

"And here comes round 2!" shouted Aiden as another wave of Neo Shadows, Invisibles and Dark Balls attacked.

* * *

"Look at the fools," said Zabuchrion as it, Kichot and several other lesser demons, watched the battle at Paradise Estate through a large enchanted mirror. "They believe they can hold out against the tides of darkness."

"How wrong they hold to their beliefs, Master," said Kichot, while the other demons nodded in agreement.

"It won't be long now, Master," said another demon, "before the fools are overwhelmed."

"And then the prizes will be at hand," said a third demon, "the Little Ponies will be wide open for the taking. Nothing can stop our grand plan!"

"'Our' plan?" Zabuchrion asked as it glared at the impudent lesser demon.

"I mean _your _plan, oh great and malicious Zabuchrion," groveled the demon. But it was too late. Zabuchrion then blasted the unfortunate minion with dark magic, incinerating it with black fire. In seconds the lesser demon was reduced to ash.

"Let that be a lesson to you all that I will not tolerate insubordination," said Zabuchrion.

"We wouldn't dream of it, master," said Kichot as the other lesser demons nodded in agreement.

"See that you don't," said Zabuchrion as it turned back to watch the battle.

* * *

"Persistent buggers, aren't they?" Lance asked as he smashed the head of an Invisible between two rocks.

"How much longer can they keep this up?" Nate asked as he blasted several Neo Shadows with a sheet of water that cut through them like a razor.

"I'm more concerned as to how much longer we can keep this up," said Denise as she threw a fireball at a Dark Ball, "my arms are getting tired."

"My hands are starting to get numb," said David as he blasted a group of Invisibles with a hurricane-force gust that ripped them into pieces.

"Ah, quit your bellyaching!" shouted Donald as he shot a Blizzard spell at a group of Dark Balls.

"There has to be an end to them," said Aiden as he slashed and destroyed an Invisible, then transmuted the air around several Dark balls into heavier gas, forcing them to the ground.

"There will be," said Sora as he blasted several Neo Shadows with a Thunder spell, then stabbed an Invisible.

"But will we be there to see the end?" Denise asked as she formed a whip out of fire and used it to lash and destroy several Neo Shadows.

Sara was about to answer, when the front door to Paradise Estates opened and out came Megan. "Mom!" a surprised Sara asked as she threw a sphere of white light at an Invisible, "what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done before!" said Megan. She took out from around her neck a red heart-shaped locket on a gold chain. She opened the locket, and from it emerged a stream of rainbow-colored magic that flowed like a living ribbon.

The stream of magic then flew around the house. Every time it touched a Heartless, the dark creature self-destructed.

"What is that!" Aiden asked as the ribbon of magic flew past him.

"The Rainbow of Light," said an amazed and awed Sara, "it was given to my mom when she first came to Ponyland, and she used it to defeat Tirnac."

The Rainbow of Light made several more circuits around the house, destroying scores of Heartless with each pass. But then the ribbon began to falter and fade in and out, as if the magic behind it was losing power. It made one more pass around the house before returning to the locket in Megan's hands.

Fortunately for our heroes, the attack seemed to have ended. No new Heartless had appeared, and the ones that the Rainbow of Light hadn't destroyed had teleported out.

"I guess that's that," said Aiden.

"They're gone for now," said Riku.

"That was amazing!" said Sora to Megan as he and everyone else returned to the front of the house.

"It was," said Donald.

"Yep," said Goofy.

"That is some piece of magic you have there, Mrs. Lancaster," said David.

"It is great," said Lance, while Nate and Denise nodded in agreement.

"It is," said Sara, "but mom, why didn't you use it before?"

"Because the magic of The Rainbow of Light is failing," said Spike as he came out of the house, "and it's been failing for several years now."

"He's right," said Megan in a mildly depressed tone, "the Rainbow of Light is an incredibly powerful magic, powerful to vanquish a demon such as Tirnac, but it began to fail about the time I met Malcolm. I hadn't had need to use it since, but I've checked on it every now and then. It's slowly but surely getting weaker."

* * *

"As I have foreseen!" Zabuchrion exclaimed triumphantly as it and the lesser demons watched through the enchanted mirror."

"But Master," said Kichot, "if the Rainbow of Light is failing, why did you call off the attack? The Heartless can still overwhelm the human defenders."

"And they will," said Zabuchrion, "they will."

* * *

"I just had the horrible sensation that we're being watched," said Sara as she and everyone went back inside to rest.

"I feel it to," said Kairi, "and whoever's watching us, isn't a human Villain."

"But is it an ally of Maleficent?" Riku asked, "or a local Villain who has gained power over The Heartless?"

"We'll never know if we only play defensive," said Denise. "I say that at first light, we go out and find the creep responsible for this whole mess."

"You're forgetting one thing," said Sara as she pointed to a coo-coo clock on the wall, "it's not even 10:00 pm. If The Heartless come again, and they will come again," she looked at Sora, "right?"

"Right," said Sora, "and they'll probably keep coming all night, until dawn."

"That's what they've been doing," said Sara, "they only come at night here. But by doing that, we'll be up all night fighting them, then we'll have to rest during the day."

"And we won't have the chance to go looking for the controller," said Lance, "whoever that is, he, she or it is pure evil."

"That may be," said Denise, "but we still have to do something. I don't know what, but we have to do it."

Just then Sora and the gang sensed trouble, "Here comes round 3!" said Kairi.

The defenders rushed outside to meet the attack, taking up their positions as before, while Donald recast the communication spell.

But when the attacking Heartless got closer, our heroes saw that they were not Neo Shadows, Dark Balls and Invisibles. This time the attacking force was made up of larger versions of Shadows. From his memories of Roxas, Sora realized that these were Mega Shadows.

"They're really strong!" said Sora, "everyone be careful!"

There weren't as many Mega Shadows as there were other types of Heartless in the earlier attacks, but they were twice as hard to defeat. It was only a matter of time before someone made a mistake.

It happened when one of the Little Ponies came outside. She was an Earth Pony with white skin and a pink mane and tail. On her hindquarters was several heart and dot-shaped marks. She opened the front door and walked to Megan, who had been waiting behind Sora and Sara with The Rainbow of Light in her hands should it be needed again.

"What's going on?" the Pony asked "Megan, everyone's scared. What's happening?"

"Sundance!" exclaimed Megan, "get back inside!"

Sora and Sara were distracted by Megan's outburst, which allowed a single Mega Shadow to creep past them in its 2D form. It resumed its 3D form next to Megan, shoved her to the ground and grabbed Sundance and jumped onto the roof.

"No!" exclaimed Megan.

Kairi looked up after slicing a Mega Shadow to see the terrified Sundance being carried across the roof by her abductor.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Kairi as she saw the Mega Shadow about to jump off the roof with the captive Pony. She threw a Strike Raid at the kidnapper, destroying it in mid, leap. She then caught Sundance, but overbalanced and they both fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked as she helped Sundance up.

"I think so," said Sundance in a frightened tone. She then winced in pain as she raised her left front leg, "no, I'm not alright, sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for?" Kairi asked as she held the inured leg in her hands. She used her magic to sense what was wrong, "it's not broken, just sprained." Kairi then focused her magic further and her hands glowed brightly, sending waves of healing energy into the injured leg. Within seconds the leg was as right as rain.

"Sundance!" exclaimed Megan as she came running around the house.

"She's alright," said Kairi, "a little shook up, but she'll be alright."

"Oh, Megan," said Sundance in an apologetic tone, "I'm so sorry I did that."

"It's alright," said Megan in a sympathetic tone, "everything's going to be alright."

It was then that Kairi realized that there weren't any more Mega Shadows in the area.

"Is it over now?" Nate asked, "or is this just a break before round 4?"

Just then the ground shook as something very big walked towards Paradise Estates. From the darkness emerged a really, really big Shadow. Sora recognized it as a Giga Shadow. But from the memories of Roxas, the ones he faced weren't nearly as big as the one approaching Paradise Estate. The one stalking towards the house was at least 30ft tall.

"That thing's gonna crush the house!" exclaimed Nate.

"Not on my watch!" exclaimed Denise. She then blasted the Giga Shadow with a large fireball, but it walked trough the magical flames. It was less than 100 yards from Paradise Estate and closing fast.

Lance caused a small earthquake under the oversized Heartless, but the Giga Shadow barely paused, if only to regain its balance, and walked forward again.

David caused a large tornado around the Giga Shadow, then Nate blasted it with several streams of water, but it barely slowed it down. It was now less than 50 yards from the hill.

"Take this!" shouted Aiden as he transmuted the ground underneath the Giga Shadow into spikes. It slowed it down and delivered some damage, but it still kept coming.

Sora and Donald used a double Blizzard spell, while Riku blasted the Giga Shadow with a Dark Aura. The combined attacks slowed it down and damaged the oversized Heartless, but it still kept coming. It was now less than 25 yards from the hill.

"How do we stop that thing?" Nate asked as he threw several water spheres at the Giga Shadow, while Sara threw her balls of white light. The Giga Shadow had reached the bottom of the hill and was starting up it.

"If long distance attacks won't work," said Riku.

"Then how about a direct attack?" said Sora. He, Riku, Kairi and Aiden ran down the hill and struck at the legs and midsection of the Giga Shadow, but it ignored them as if they were less than flies.

* * *

"See how the augmented Giga Shadow brushes aside the fools!" said Zabuchrion, "Simplicity is the answer. Others who seek to use The Heartless pointlessly waste time and energy developing advanced forms, when the Pureblood types are just as effective as Emblem types."

"It is as you say, Master," said one of the demon minions.

The demons watched Sora and the others continue to attack the Giga Shadow, but to no avail as it reached the top of the hill. The image in the mirror then showed Megan standing between the Giga Shadow and Paradise Estate, the locket holding The Rainbow of Light in her hands.

"I do believe we've had enough of this interloper," said Zabuchrion cruelly. It then sent an order through the mirror to the Giga Shadow, "destroy her!"

* * *

Megan was about to open the locket and release the Rainbow of Light, even though the magic of it was unreliable. But the Giga Shadow reached down and swatted her aside, knocking her to the ground. The locket fell from her hands.

"Mom!" shouted Sara as she ran towards Megan. The Giga Shadow was reaching down to crush Megan, when Sara got in front of it and blasted it full in the face with her white light.

Nate, Lance, Denise and David blasted the oversized Heartless with their elemental attacks, keeping it occupied while Sara helped Megan.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Sara asked in a frantic tone.

"I'm fine, Sara," said a disoriented Megan as Sara helped her sit up, "the locket, where is it?"

Sara saw the red locket where her mother dropped it. She grabbed it, but the second it touched her hands, it began glowing with white light.

"Now what?" Aiden asked as he, Sora and the others reached the top of the hill.

As if acting on instinct, Sara opened the locket, releasing The Rainbow of Light. This time, the stream of 7-colored magic was much brighter and clearer than before.

"Holy crow!" exclaimed David as he and everyone else saw The Rainbow of Light shoot towards and encircle the Giga Shadow. The Oversized Heartless was helpless against the pure goodness of The Rainbow of Light. It circled around and around the Giga Shadow, delivering massive amounts of damage

"Curiouser and curiouser," said Riku.

"That's something Alice would say," remarked Sora.

"Well I'm not one to let a golden opportunity slip away," said Aiden as he threw his Keyblade at the Giga Shadow, damaging it even further. Apparently the magic of The Rainbow of Light was disrupting the defenses of the oversized Heartless.

Goofy threw his shield at the Giga Shadow, while Donald cast several Blizzard and Thunder spells.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then launched a triple Ars Arcadum strike at the Giga Shadow, delivering enough damage to destroy it. The Giga Shadow dissolved into black smoke. With the enemy defeated, The Rainbow of Light returned to the locket. It closed in Sara's hands

"Again," said Riku, "curioser and curioser."

* * *

"NO!" exclaimed Zabuchrion as it and its minions watched the Giga Shadow being destroyed, "Impossible! There's no way that little slip of a girl can be the next keeper of The Rainbow of Light!"

"Perhaps she is the one, master," said Kichot, "if so, then there is still time to destroy her and her companions, before The Five achieve their full powers."

"Yes," said Zabuchrion as it began to calm down, "there is still time," it pointed to one of the demonic minions, "prepare another Heartless attack. I want the interlopers all dead before midnight!"

"But master," said the unfortunate minion, "there aren't any more Heartless."

"WHAT!" raged Zabuchrion.

"There aren't any more," groveled the lesser demon, "the third wave tonight used up the last of the ones at hand, including the enhanced Giga Shadow. It will take several hours to collect another sizable host from the rift, due to the size of the rift."

"By which time it will be dawn, master," said another minion, "and Heartless cannot exist in this world in the daylight."

"I know that!" snapped Zabuchrion, "so be it. Gather another host. But make sure that this one is of a size large enough to wipe out the fools once and for all!"

"If I may state a point, master," said Kichot, "due to the size of the rift, it will be even longer before the host of Heartless you desire can be brought in. And considering that you yourself must be there to force your will on each group of Heartless that comes through the rift, and not that I am doubting your unstoppable power, not that I ever would…"

"What is your point, Kichot?" Zabuchrion demanded.

"Wouldn't it be easier, master, to enlarge the rift?" Kichot asked, "and then reduce the time needed to assemble the hosts of Heartless?"

"If only it were that easy," said Zabuchrion, "even though I have the power to force any Heartless to my will, and as many Heartless as I desire, I have no power over the rift itself, not yet anyway. But once my task in this world is complete, once we have all the Little Ponies, then, Kichot, then the power will be mine.

"Let us hope that that time is soon, before The Five realize their destiny and achieve their full powers. For all our sakes, let us hope that the time is soon."

* * *

"I believe I've found our samurai," said the third Ethereal.

"Then let's put your plan into action," said the fourth Ethereal.

* * *

…Earth…Japan…1878 AD, eleventh year of the Meji Era…

Kenshin Himura was not your ordinary samurai. First of all, he still carried a sword in public during a time when no one was allowed to carry swords in Japan. Yet even in a new age when the world was moving towards modernization, injustice and lawlessness still prevailed among the common people.

And even in new eras, there was still the need for those who would stand up for justice and righteousness, and Kenshin was just such a man.

Kenshin stood at above average height, had long red hair tied pack and bright blue eyes. Below his left eye was a cross-shaped scar. He wore a red shirt and white pants and wore sandals. He looked to be about 28 years old.

Another aspect that made Kenshin unique among samurai was his sword. Normally, samurai use katanas with the blade on the outside curve. But the edge on Kenshin's sword was on the inside, making it a _sakabatō_ or a reverse-blade sword, one that is nearly impossible to kill a person with.

Kenshin acquired this sword after the end of the Meji revolution eleven years earlier. During the war that saw the downfall of the Tokugawa shoguns and the rise of a modern Japan, Kenshin was a merciless killer for the revolutionaries. The streets of Kyoto ran red with the blood of those he killed. Kenshin became known as _Hitokiri Battōsai _or manslayer.

When the war was over and the last drop of blood had been shed, Kenshin traded swords and swore he would spend the rest of his life protecting the helpless and defending the innocent, and to never, ever, take another human life.

Since then he has been wandering the changing Japan, helping those in need and atoning for his sins from the war. But just because he has sworn to never kill, doesn't mean he isn't to be taken lightly.

Kenshin practices _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_ or "Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style," which uses near god-like speed and maneuverability, as well as the ability to study and react to an opponent's movements and attacks. This would leave anyone foolish enough to attack Kensin on the ground, unable to move, in a moderate amount of pain, but alive.

As Kenshin continued his travels, he came to a fork in the road. One way lead to Edo, now Tokyo. The other way would eventually take him back to Kyoto, where he had shed so much blood for the new government.

No, he would not revisit the sight of so many bad memories, not yet anyway. So Kenshin choose the road to Tokyo. Yet as he took his first step towards the renamed capital of Japan, he was briefly blinded by a bright light, and found himself…somewhere else.

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter, our heroes seek answers of what they should do next from a wise but eccentric creature. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sage of the Mushroomp

Last time found our heroes battled alongside Sara and her friends as they defended Paradise Estates from a Heartless attack. One thing lead to another, resulting in Sara using a great yet slightly unpredictable magic to endthe battle, The Rainbow of Light. At the same time, the demon Zabuchrion planned his next move, while The Ethereals selected their champion; Kenshin Himura. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: The Sage of the Mushromp**

"I've got a feeling that whoever's controlling The Heartless in this world," said Aiden, "they won't be launching any more attacks tonight."

"How can you tell?" David asked.

"That last attack with that big Shadow," said Riku.

"Giga Shadow," said Sora.

"Right," said Riku, "anyway, it was most likely a coup de grâce, a final strike to end it. I believe that the controller hasn't anything else to throw at us, not tonight anyway."

"You did say that The Heartless only appear at night in this world," said Kairi to Sara, "so we're probably safe until dawn, and then safe for sure until dusk."

"In that case," said Sara, "we should get some rest now, while it's still night, and then plan what to do in the morning."

"I have an idea about what to do tomorrow," said Megan as everyone went inside to the large sitting room, "but first, Sara, I think you should hold onto The Rainbow of Light, for now anyway."

"But it's yours, mom," said Megan, "the Moochick gave it to you when you first came to Dream Valley."

"He did," said Megan, "but he never said anything about it being mine forever."

"What's a Moosestick?" Goofy asked.

"That's Moocow, ya' big palooka!" said Donald.

"You're both wrong," said Megan, "The Moochick is a gnome magician who lives in a part of the forest called the Mushromp. He's really wise, and a bit eccentric, and more than a bit forgetful, but he's always helped me and the Little Ponies when we needed him."

"The Moochick gave my mom The Rainbow of Light to fight Tirnac," said Sara, "And he later designed Paradise Estates."

"He must be a really great person," said Kairi.

"He is," said Galaxy as she, North Star, Cherries Jubilee and Spike came into the room, "assuming he can ever remember who you are and why you're there to see him."

"I'm amazed he can even remember who he is," said Shady.

"But he usually remembers in the end," said Megan, "Which is why I think it would be a good idea to go see him tomorrow. If anyone in Ponyland can tell us why The Heartless are abducting the Little Ponies, it's him. And he can also help solve another riddle."

"Like how we can do what we can do," said Lance, while Nate, Denise, David and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," said Kairi, "we'll go see The Moochick in the morning."

"We should get as much sleep as we can," said Sara. She looked at Sora and the others, "there's plenty of guest rooms for humans here at Paradise Estates. I'm sure you'll be comfortable."

Our heroes were shown to a part of the house with several guests rooms that were indeed very comfortable. Sora and the others said their goodnights to Sara and her friends.

A few minutes later found Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy in Sora's room for a last meeting before they all turned in for the night.

"This is getting a little out of hand," said Riku, "we're still lost."

"We're not lost," said Goofy, "we're in Ponyland."

"I mean that King Mickey and everyone else in our universe has lost us again," said Riku.

"He's right," said Sora, "The King and Yen Sid were supposed to bring us back home, but Maleficent's dark magic sent us here."

"Well I'm glad we're here," said Kairi, "it's clear that something else other than a bit of dark magic and pure chance brought us to this world. Sara and her friends need us."

"I'm not denying that," said Riku. "Goodness knows that I'd like to break the head open of whoever's abducing the Little Ponies."

"Same here," said Aiden.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, "all of this must still look really weird to you."

"It is weird," said Aiden, "but I was expecting weirdness. I'll be used to it soon enough, especially since I'm not going back to my world."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked, "didn't you tell Travis and Kaylee that you would return?"

"I hated lying to them," said Aiden, he sighed in a way that said he was in the middle of a confession, "but it was the only way they'd let me go. Besides, it's not like I have a choice in going home. I told you before that when I got my Keyblade and gained the powers that came with it, I had to give up something."

He sighed again, "Equivalent Exchange, 'to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' I can't go home, not until fate is done with me, whenever that is."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," said Riku.

"But at least I'm not alone," said Aiden as he smiled, "and I think I know what part of my task is."

"The new Princesses of Heart," said Kairi, ""Maleficent and her cronies are looking for them."

"If they get all seven," said Riku, "just like they almost did last time, they can open the door to Kingdom Hearts and flood the universe with darkness, perhaps all of existence even."

"No way we'll let that happen!" said Donald, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

"But we may not have a choice in the matter," said Riku, "not while we're stuck jumping from one random universe to another."

"At that rate," said Sora, "well never fine the new Princesses of Heart before Maleficent does."

"We've already found one," said Aiden, "you remember that I said that I had a vision of the new seven Princesses of Heart, and that I couldn't remember their faces? And that I would remember them when I see them?"

"Of course we remember," said Kairi, while Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement, "that's one of the reasons you asked to go with us."

"Well I saw one of them tonight," said Aiden. "Sara Lancaster, she's one of the new seven Princesses of Heart."

There was a moment of stunned silence among our heroes

"Are you sure?" Riku finally asked.

"I'm positive," said Aiden, "the platforms I was on in my vision were like stain-glass windows, and each showed a different girl. Sara was on one of the platforms. I remember the image clearly now…

"She was in the center of a meadow of sorts, a white aura was around her body. To her upper left was a flame, to her lower left was a leaf, to her upper right was drop of water and to her lower right was a cloud. Behind her was a large rainbow, and all around her were pictures of Little Ponies. I remember seeing Galaxy, North Star and a few others we saw tonight. I haven't seen the others that were in the picture yet."

He looked at Sora and the others, "I'm absolutely certain about this. Sara is one of the new Princesses of Heart."

"If that's true," said Riku, "then we have to protect her, no matter what. Even if Maleficent isn't involved in what's happening in Dream Valley, Sara is still in danger. We have to tell her that…"

"That she is one seventh of a human key that can flood all of existence in darkness?" Kairi asked, "I don't think so."

"Are you saying that we shouldn't tell Sara that she's a Princess of Heart?" Sora asked, "wouldn't not telling her be more dangerous?"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Aiden, "lack of knowledge can be just as dangerous as knowing the danger exists."

"That's true," said Kairi, "but we also need to think about Sara herself. She's going through a lot right now. First, she learns that all the stories her mom told her about another world and talking ponies is true, and that alone is enough to turn someone's head completely around.

"Second, she learns about The Heartless, and they, also, are enough to turn someone's head around. Third, she and her friends discover that they have powers when they've always believed that they were normal kids.

"I'm just saying that telling Sara that she's a Princess of Heart, and that Maleficent and her goobers will be after her, it may just be more than she can handle."

"I see where you're going," said Aiden, "Sara does have more than enough on her plate, and that was before we showed up here. Telling her that she's in even more danger could push her over the edge."

"And that's the last thing anyone needs," said Riku.

"I get it," said Sora, "okay then, we'll keep this a secret, for now."

"For now," Kairi agreed, "once we've dealt with whoever or whatever is controlling The Heartless in this world, and rescued the kidnapped Little Ponies, then we'll tell Sara that she's a Princess of Heart. And I think it would be a good idea that when the time to tell comes, I should be the one to tell her."

"That's a good idea," said Riku, "once Princess of Heart to another."

"Well, if there isn't anything else to talk about," said Aiden, "I'm about ready to hit the sack."

"Same here," said Sora as he yawned.

Everyone said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms. Donald and Goofy fell asleep almost as soon as their heads touched their pillows, while Riku and Aiden tossed and turned for a while before sleep overcame them. But Sora and Kairi were still wide awake.

As if driven by instinct, they left their rooms and met at a nearby veranda that had a long, swinging couch.

"Still can't sleep?" Sora asked.

"I feel like I can't relax unless I'm with you," said Kairi. They sat on the porch swing with Kairi leaning against Sora.

"What's going to happen to us?" Kairi asked.

"We'll go see this Moochick tomorrow," said Sora, "figure out what to do, rescue the Little Ponies, defeat whoever's controlling The Heartless, help Sara in any way we can, and hopefully by then, The King and Yen Sid would have found us and brought us home."

"I mean about us," said Kairi, "you and me."

"Oh," said Sora, "well, I guess whatever's going to happen, we'll face it together."

He then pulled out from his pocket the Thalasa shell charm that Kairi gave him when they began working together. It was a miracle that it was still in once piece and unscratched considering everything that has happened.

Kairi then pulled out her shell charm that Sora made for her. It to was untouched by all the chaos surrounding the two of them. "Looks like we are in this together," said Kairi.

"You can say that again," said Sora, "Kairi, no matter what's going to happen, my heart will always be with you."

"And mine will be with yours," said Kairi, "and that's a lot of heart."

They both laughed, and then finally, they kissed for the first time. They would have kissed longer, but then exhaustion overcame their emotions and they both fell asleep leaning against each other on the porch swing.

* * *

DREAM SEQUENCE

Sora found himself in a strange forest. It was cold and damp, with a heavily overcast sky above. Yet despite the gloomy atmosphere, ther forest seemed to hum with a strong lifeforce.

He then saw someone sitting on a nearby tree branch. It turned out to be a girl, about 11 or 12, wearing a white dress. She had a pale, oval face with chocolate-brown eyes and long, curly bronze hair. Whoever this mysterious child was, she was exceptionally beautiful for her age.

The girl looked down at Sora and smiled dazzlingly. She then jumped from the branch, landing lightly on her feet. "Hello, Sora," said the girl. Her voice was like ringing bells.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"You'll know soon," said the girl as she smiled again and then she seemed to vanish.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

* * *

Sora and Kairi both woke up at the same time, an hour or so before dawn, and were startled to see each other at such close quarters, startled enough to fall off the porch swing.

"Next time we decide to get close," said Sora as he and Kairi got back up and stretched their stiff muscles, "we should be in a place were we won't wake up awkwardly." Sora then tried to remember his strange dream, but it quickly faded to the back of his mind, only to be forgotten within seconds.

"That's a good idea," said Kairi, "and speaking of last night, am I to take it that we really are now a couple?"

"I guess so," said Sora, "so, what now?"

"Well, as soon as we have some time," said Kairi, "we should go on a serious date."

"I think I have something in mind already," said Sora, "once we're home, I'm taking you out to dinner at the best restaurant in town."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Kairi as they went inside. They went to their respective rooms and washed up, then went towards the common room, where Riku, Aiden, Donald, Goofy, Sara, David, Nate, Lance, Denise, Megan, Spike, North Star, Galaxy and sever other Little Ponies, were already there with a large breakfast buffet set up.

"Well," said Aiden in a teasing manner, "if it isn't the two lovebirds. Enjoy your evening?"

"It was alright," said Sora as he and Kairi helped themselves to eggs, toast, bacon and hash browns, "we sort of fell asleep before anything really happened, but…wait, why am I telling you this?"

"And how did you know anyway?" Kairi demanded as she slathered her toast with jam, then proceeded to drown her eggs in ketchup.

"We have our sources," said Riku.

"Oh," said Sora, "that." he remembered that he, Kairi and Riku had a strong empathic bond that allowed them to sense each others emotions, as well as when they were in danger. King Mickey said that this bond would gain in strength, eventually to the point where they could communicate telepathically.

"I got a buzz of some sort last night," said Aiden, "somehow I knew that the two of you were together, and that you were the happiest you've been in a while. Is that normal? Or am I losing it?"

"Guess it's part of being a Keyblade Wielder," said Kairi, "you get all sorts of powers."

"You'll work them out in time," said Riku, "we still are."

"This is all nice and dandy, talking about your personal lives," said Denise, "but can we move it along? I'd like to be on our way sometime this morning?"

"She's right," said Lance, "from what I've heard, it's quite a ways walk to the Mushromp."

"It's not that far," said Galaxy, "about an hour or so."

"We know the way," said North Star, "as well as a bit of a shortcut that will get us there in no time."

"We're already packed," said Sara as she pointed to a few backpacks by the door, "just some things we may need; water, trail mix, first aid kits, everything you'll need when trekking through the woods."

"I'll stay here with the other Little Ponies," said Megan, "and I'll also keep watch for Malcolm to come back."

"Do you really think dad is alright, mom?" a concerned Sara asked.

"I'd know if anything happened to your father," said Megan as she gave Sara a reassuring smile, "don't worry about me, Sara, I'll be fine until you all get back."

"There really isn't anything to worry about, not now anyway," said Nate, "The Heartless don't come during the day."

"I know that," said Sara, "but thanks for saying it anyway."

"I just had a horrible thought," said David, "we're all in agreement that the reason why the enemy didn't attack again last night was that they didn't have any more Heartless to throw at us. Well, they've had all night to get more, and they'll have all of today as well."

"In that case we'd better get going," said Riku, "the sooner we speak with this Moochick, then sooner we can get back and prepare for tonight."

They were all ready to leave in less than half an hour. By then the sky was beginning to brighten as dawn approached. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald, Goofy, Sara, Denise, Lance, Nate and David, North Star, Galaxy, Shady, Cherries Jubilee and Heart Throb, left Paradise Estates and headed for the woods.

They passed the time with idle small talk, comparing interests and dislikes. It turned out that the Earth that Sora, Riku and Kairi came from had a lot of similarities as the one Sara and her friends came from.

"So they have 'Lord of the Rings' on your world?" Sora asked.

"You bet," said Lance, "and all four movies were awesome."

"There were only three on our world," said Riku, "'Fellowship of the Ring,' 'The Two Towers,' and 'Return of the King.'"

"They also made a movie of 'The Hobbit,'" said David, "and that was awesome."

"What about Spiderman?" Kairi asked.

"Three movies," said Sara, "and they're planning a crossover with X-Men, as well as a Fantastic 4 vs. The Hulk movie."

"Wouldn't that be something to see," said Riku.

"It would," said Nate, "assuming we live to see it."

"Well I've got something to live for," said Denise as she smiled eagerly, "it cost me a lot, I had to promise my folks that I would do extra chores for a year, but it got them."

"You got the tickets!" Sara asked in an excited tone.

"I was going to surprise you, but yes!" said a slightly giddy Denise, "last time we checked in with home the other day, I heard from my folks, the tickets are in the mail. It's official, Sara! Next month, you and I are flying to L.A. to see Hannah Montana in concert!" At that both girls screamed with excitement.

"Hannah Montana is in your world as well!" a surprised Riku asked.

"You'd better believe it!" said Sara as she and Denise grinned eagerly.

"I didn't know you liked Hannah Montana," said Kairi.

"I didn't know either," said Sora, "and I'm his best friend."

"What's not to like about Hannah Montana?" Riku asked as he grinned eagerly, "she sings like an angel, she's incredibly cute, and underneath all the fame and glamour, she's an ordinary person at heart."

"That's what I like about her to," said Denise while Sara nodded in agreement.

"Should I be worried?" Aiden asked as he cautiously looked at the still grinning Riku.

"I don't think so," said Kairi, "I mean, I'm surprised that Riku likes Hannah Montana. I mean, I like her music to, but I'm not a mega-fan."

"I like her music to," said Sora, "but if Riku wants to be a mega-fan, then I'm okay with it."

"And I'm okay with it to," said Kairi, "as long as it doesn't distract Riku from his responsibilities."

"It hasn't yet," said Sora.

They would have talked some more, but then they came upon a large clearing in the woods, a clearing full of large, multicolored mushrooms. In the middle of the clearing was a large house that looked like something out of a Tolkien story.

"So this is the Mushromp," said Sara as she and everyone looked around, "it's not as weird as mom said it would be," she then looked at the house, where a gnome wearing with a long white beard and moustache, and wearing various shades of green, including a large green hat, ambled out towards our heroes.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my," said the gnome in an eager tone, "I was wondering when you young heroes would get here."

"Now that's weird," said David in a hushed tone.

"Well, now," said the gnome, "there's so much time and so little to do, or is it the other way around?"

"Umm, you are The Moochick," said Sora, "are you?"

"I am, young man," said the gnome, The Moochick, "or, at least I believe I am. Then again, it all depends on how you look at things."

"I guess that's true," said Riku.

"Indeed," said The Moochick. He then saw Sara, "well now, for a moment I thought you were your mother. You're her mirror image, almost. Now, what was her name? Martha? Melody? Melinda?"

"Megan, sir," said Sara, "my mom's name is Megan, and I'm Sara."

Our heroes then introduced themselves to The Moochick.

"We've come to talk with you, Mr. Moochick," said Kairi, "about…"

"The Heartless," said The Moochick in an abrupt manner, "yes, yes I know all about them. Horrible things, they are. Quite possible the greatest threat to all life in all of existence, and unless something is done, they'll cover everything in darkness."

"We are doing something about it," said Sora, "we've saved lots of worlds."

"We're real heroes!" said Donald.

"Real junior heroes," Goofy corrected.

"True, true," said The Moochick, "all of it true. But for every world you've saved from the darkness, another world, somewhere in time and space, falls to the darkness."

"I've never thought about it that way," said Sora honestly. The thought made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"So what you're saying," said Kairi, "is that what we're doing, it isn't enough."

"Oh you three are doing marvelously," said The Moochick, "or is it four now? Has 'The Alchemist' joined you yet?"

"I'm here," said Aiden, "and it's 'The Keyblade Alchemist.'"

"Quite right," said The Moochick, "well, all of you are doing the best you can, and you will get better as your individual powers, and your powers as a whole, grow with time. But what you don't know is that as you progress in life, you will be joined by others."

"Other Keyblade Wielders?" Riku asked.

"Just how many of us are there?" Kairi asked.

"There's the four of us now," said Sora, "you, me, Riku and Aiden. Five, counting The King."

"And there will be others," said The Moochick, "some will come to you, others, like The Alchemist here, you'll run into eventually."

"That's right," said Aiden, "in my vision, I heard a voice that said that there would be others. I didn't know what the voice was talking about, but now it makes sense. Sora, Riku, Kairi, you and I are just the first of many Keyblade Wielders.

"How do you know about this?" Denise asked The Moochick.

At that The Moochick laughed heartily, "my dear young lady, if I could tell you half the things I've learned from looking into a crystal ball, you'd probably suffer from permanent headaches for the rest of your life."

"Sorry I asked," said a slightly sheepish Denise.

Riku decided it was time to get back on topic, "We need to know who is controlling The Heartless in this world, and why they are kidnapping the Little Ponies."

"They've taken Firefly, Wind Whistler, Lofty and nearly everyone else," said Galaxy.

"They'll probably get us next," said Shady.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Sara, "but it would help if we knew why they were taken."

"That, I'm afraid I cannot help you with," said The Moochick, "nor can I tell you where they've been taken."

"Oh," said Lance in a deflated tone.

"Well this has been a waste of time," said Nate.

"But I can tell you who, or should I say what, has taken them," said The Moochick, "the one who has kidnapped the Little Ponies, the one who is controlling the Heartless, is a demon, one of gargantuan power, who calls itself Zabuchrion."

"Zabuchrion," said Sora.

"Sounds like one evil creep," said David.

"More than you can imagine, young man," said the Moochick, "demons can be particularly nasty, especially those whom are stronger than most, or upper level demons. If you were to structure the hierarchy of demons by alphabet, with the lowest of demons being 'E' rank, than Zabuchrion would be 'A' class."

"Sounds dangerous," said Lance, "fortunately, danger is my middle name."

"Glad you're so eager to go looking for trouble," said Riku.

"No, seriously," said Lance as he smiled smugly, "Danger really is my middle name."

"It is," said Sara, "I saw his birth certificate."

"That still doesn't explain why Zabuchrion has power over The Heartless," said Lance, "Or why he's kidnapping the Little Ponies."

"It's quite simple actually," said The Moochick, "demons have no hearts, not as humans do that is. They are therefore able to delve into depths of darkness that would shatter a human in a blink of an eye. Therefore, they can exert their will on The Heartless without risking becoming them."

"If one demon can control as many Heartless as we faced last night," said Kairi.

"Imagine what more demons can do," said Riku.

"I'd rather not," said Sora.

"It isn't pleasant to think about," said The Moochick, "nor is speculating why this monster is doing what it is doing. None of the postulations I have aren't good, not for this world anyway. But the most logical reason for Zabuchrion's actions if revenge. From my crystal ball viewings, Zabuchrion was an acolyte of Tirnac."

"You're kidding!" said Sara.

"I wish I weren't," said The Moochick, "and if Zabuchrion is an A class demon, then Tirnac was surely an A+, possibly one level higher, S class."

At that everyone gulped. "At least we don't have to deal with Tirnac," said David.

"But we still have to find our friends," said Heart Throb.

"That you will," said The Moochick, "that you will. But first, some of you need to have some more questions answered. I do believe that some of you have recently discovered some strange abilities."

"I can make the earth move," said Lance, "David can control the wind, Nate can manipulate water, Denise can bend fire, and Sara…well, we're not sure what her power is about."

"It has something to do with light," said Sara, "light magic."

"Oh no," said The Moochick, "no, not at all. I'm afraid your powers aren't magic, not in the sense you think it is." He checked his left side coat pocket, "now, where did I put that book?" he checked his right pocket, "I was sure I had it with me." He then went back inside to his house, "I probably left it in the library. Oh, I knew I wouldn't remember."

There then came a loud clattering from inside the house as The Moochick searched for the book he thought he had.

"Should we be worried?" Donald asked.

"I honestly don't know," said David.

It was then that from the other side of the house came a very tall brown furred rabbit.

"Aren't you Habbit?" Sara asked, "The Moochick's friend?"

The rabbit, Habbit, nodded in acknowledgement. He then looked towards the house and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll bet you know where the book is," said Kairi.

Habbit nodded, then went inside and dragged The Moochick back outside, then pointed to a nearby table, where a very old looking tome was sitting in plain sight.

"Oh, that's where it is," said The Moockick, "I swear, if my head weren't attached to my neck, it'd just fly away with the clouds."

"Are we sure we have the right Moochick?" Nate asked.

"I never heard of another one," said Sara, "so I guess he's the right one."

"Now," said The Moochick as he took the book in his hands and handed it to Sara, "everything you need to know about your powers is in this book. There's so much you and your friends need to learn about Stands."

"About what?" Sara asked.

"Oh, right," said The Moockick, "you're still in the dark. Allow me to explain; what you and your friends have isn't magic, like The Rainbow of Light, or the magic a Keyblade Wielder uses. No, your magic is a manifestation of your will on the world.

"Some people, and they are a rare people indeed, can use their mind, heart and will, to move objects without touching them, or see far away, or even call upon the elements to command. These abilities are called Stands.

"Each Stand is unique to the user; just as no two people are the same, no two Stands are alike either. Sure, some share the same attributes, but each one looks different."

"What do you mean?" Denise asked.

"In time you'll be able to see your Stands," said The Moochick, "as of now, you've just begun to use your Stands, so they're not very developed. But with time and use, your Stands will grow in strength, and with that strength, they will take shape and you will see them for what they are.

"When you can see them, you may be surprised by what they look like. Remember, the Stand depends on the user, but they will reflect who you are in more than one way."

"Well," said Nate, "I guess that answers a lot of questions."

"But will our Stands be able to help the Little Ponies?" David asked.

"You've seen what your powers can do to Heartless," said Riku.

"If that's just at the beginning of your powers," said Kairi, "imagine what they can do when they're developed."

"When you're right, you're right," said Lance.

"There's still one more question," said Sara. She took out from her pocket the red, heart-shaped locket.

"Ah, yes," said The Moochick, "you have it now, um, what is it again?"

"The Rainbow of Light," said Sara, "Mom tried to use it against The Heartless, but it didn't work as well as it should have. Mom said that it had been getting weaker, and it was, but when I used it against that big Heartless, it was like a brand new piece of magic."

"Not exactly," said The Moochick, "rather, like it had found its rightful place. I can only guess why The Rainbow of Light had been growing weaker; perhaps it had something to do with your mother becoming an adult.

"Even though your mother still believes in magic, and always will, she is no longer the innocent child whom came to me for help so long ago, and The Rainbow of Light knows that."

"How can magic know something like that?" Aiden asked, "I thought magic is like Alchemy; it's all energy and that energy depends on how its used."

"Magic and Alchemy are two completely different things, young man," said The Moochick, "Magic is itself alive, and magic such as The Rainbow of Light, it knows who is holding it and what kind of person he or she is.

"When I gave the locket to Megan, I told her that it was only a piece of a larger magic that was long lost. I gave it to Megan because I knew she would be the right person to use it, and to keep it safe, until the right person to unlock its full potential came along, the right person to make it whole again," he looked at Sara, "your mother was only a caretaker. You, Sara, are the rightful keeper."

"Me?" Sara asked, "but what am I supposed to do? If the Rainbow of Light is one part of a greater whole, then how am I supposed to make it that whole?"

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself," said The Moochick, "even if I did know, even if I could remember if I did know, it wouldn't be right for me to tell you."

"I guess that's true," said Sara, "I'll do my best to figure it out."

"You won't do it alone," said Denise.

"We'd be sorry friends indeed if we didn't," said David, while Lance and Nate nodded in agreement.

"We'll help to if we can," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirit!" said The Moochick, "now, I do believe you younglings have a lot of work to do before sunset tonight."

"We sure to," said Sara, "thank you, Mr. Moochick, we won't let you down." Everyone nodded their thanks to the Moochick and left the clearing.

"Those children might just save the world," said The Moochick, he then looked at Habbit, "then again, maybe not. Nothing is forever after all, not even a world. But, that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the time we have, am I right?"

At that Habbit nodded in agreement.

"Then let's say we enjoy our time, my friend," said The Moochick, "now, where did I leave the checkers? Did I put them in the closet? Or maybe the attic?"

Habbit sighed in annoyance, then pointed to the table, where a checkers set was out in plain sight.

"Oh, so that's where they are!" chuckled The Moochick, "I must say, Habbit, I would be lost without you." With that he and Habbit sat down and played.

* * *

"Well, some of our questions have been answered," said Denise as our heroes trekked back through the woods, "that's something, I guess."

"We still need to find out where the Little Ponies have been taken," said David.

"And we also need to figure out what this demon, Zabuchrion, wants with them," said Riku.

"And we need to do it before sunset," said Kairi, "I've got a feeling that tonight is going to be pretty wild."

"I think you're right," said Aiden.

"I'd be a lot happier if we had some recovery items," said Sora.

It was then that Riku pointed at something ahead, "ask and you shall receive."

It was a Moogle, a small white creature with small wings on their backs, a big orange nose and an even bigger red ball attached to their heads

"Greetings, travelers, Kupo!" said the Moogle, "what can I do for you?"

"What brings you here?" Sora asked.

"My brothers and I go wherever there's business to be found," said the Moogle, "and sometimes, you have to look very far to find that business. Looks like I found it, Kupo!"

"We'll you've found business, alright," said Riku.

"How are we going to pay?" Aiden asked, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm flat broke."

"Looks like someone needs a lesson in munny," said Donald.

"Ya know all the little things them Heartless drop?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," said Aiden, "what about them?"

"The green orbs help heal a bit," said Sora, "and the clear bubbles can replenish magic, or in your case, Alchemy. But the little yellow, green and blue colored things, that's munny. We can trade it for items."

"And I have many wares to sell," said the Moogle. From an extra-dimensional pocket, it revealed a wide variety of items. Sora and the others, having had no chance to spend the munny they collected from countless slain Heartless, selected and bought as many Potions, Ethers and other recovery items as they could carry, as well as some statistic-boosting accessories.

"I'm feeling better about this already," said Riku.

"Same here," said Kairi.

"Nothing better than a satisfied customer," said the Moogle, "now if there isn't anything else, I'll be one my way, Kupo!"

"There is one more thing," said Sora, "can you possibly deliver a message to King Mickey? Could you tell him and Yen Sid where we are and that we're alright?"

"That's Disney Castle you want me to go to, right?" the Moogle asked, "that's a long way off, and I'm heading the other way. But I can do this; I'm meeting some of my brothers soon, and they're heading to Traverse Town. They'll make sure that your friends get the message."

"How much will this cost?" Aiden asked.

"This one's on me, Kupo!" said the Moogle, "anything for such happy customers."

"That's great!" said Sora, "thanks!"

"Any time!" said the Moogle, and with that he went on his way.

"That was a bit weird," said Nate, "then again, you never know what you'll meet in Ponyland."

"Try us," said Aiden.

"Well, there's The Grundles," said Sara, "they're sort of like goblins, but are very nice people once you get to know them. Then there's the Buishwoolies, another bunch of nice people, but highly single-minded. What the leader does, the others automatically do.

"Then there's the Sea Ponies, whom live in the water, and the Flutter Ponies, whom are like Pegasus Ponies, but with butterfly wings."

"This is getting a little too much to keep track," said Kairi.

"I know," said Sara.

"We'll worry about that when we have time to worry," said Denise, "right now I just want to get back to Paradise Estates and get to work."

"You got that right," said Sora.

* * *

When Kenshin could see again, he found himself in a room larger than anything known to man, large enough to hold the universe, for he could see countless stars around him.

"Kenshin Himura," said a voice, "we apologize for your sudden departure from your world, but time is of the essence, and we have great need for you."

"We wouldn't have brought you to us unless the need was of the most importance," said a second voice.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked as he looked around, only to see stars, stars and more stars, "are you gods? Or angles as the Christians believe?"

"We are neither gods or angels," said a third voice, "but rather, ascended beings who seek only to watch and learn from the events of the past, present and future. If you must, you may refer to us as Ethereals."

"We have no wish to interfere with the natural order," said a fourth voice, "but sometimes, we are forced to intervene."

"A great evil is about to be unleashed on a world of innocence and joy," said a fifth voice, "there are those who defend this world, but without further assistance, they will fall."

"And you believe that I can give assistance?" Kenshin asked. "not that I doubt my own abilities, that I don't, but if you are so powerful to bring me to…wherever this place is, why can you not give aid yourselves?"

"It would go against our vows," said the first Ethereal, "we have long ago sworn to interfere unless absolutely necessary. We hold true to these vows just as much as you hold true to you vows."

"But the evil we speak of isn't human," said the second Ethereal, "rather, it more than even the most dark of human souls can compare to."

"A demon?" Kenshin asked.

"That," said the third Ethereal, "and creatures of pure darkness who seek out to corrupt the hearts of people, filling them with darkness and turning them into more of the creatures, or Heartless as they are called."

"I can see why you have sought me out, that I have," said Kenshin, "though I have sworn to protect live and never kill," he drew his reverse blade sword, "I have no qualm against vanquishing a demon and other creatures of darkness, especially if innocent lives are at stake." he returned his sword to its scabbard, "I am at your service, that I am."

"Then we have best get to work," said the fourth Ethereal, "for there is so much for you to learn before you go to give aid to those who are in need, and so little time."

"I am an eager learner," said Kenshin.

As Kenshin listened to the first, second and fourth Ethereals explanation of what The Heartless are and what they're about, as well as a brief overview of Zabuchrion, and a summarized version of the story of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald, Goofy, and even Sara and her friends, the third and fifth Ethereals had a private conversation.

"I do believe you've chosen a most satisfactory champion," said the fifth Ethereal, "Kenshin possesses a pure and just heart, despite his dark past. But will he be in time to help Sora and the others?"

"I hope so," said the third Ethereal, "I do hope so."

**The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, our heroes help their new friends prepare for the coming battle. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Concerning Stands

Last time, our heroes and their friends sought the wisdom of The Moochick. They gained several answers, such as the fact that a demon, Zabuchrion, was behind the activities of The Heartless in Dream Valley. Another answer was the fact that Sara and her friends aren't using Magic, not in the familiar sense, but rather they have a different power; Stands. Elsewere, Kenshin Himura was brought before The Ethereals and accepted their call for help. 'nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: Concerning Stands**

Our heroes and allies arrived back at Paradise Estates after midmorning. Megan and Spike ran out to meet them, "What happened?" Megan asked. She then saw that Sara, Sora and everyone else had pockets stuffed with recovery items, and were carrying a wide variety of statistic-boosting items, "and where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well, mom," said Sara, "we met with The Moochick, and he's as strange as you said he would be."

"And that's only the start," said Lance, "there's this demon, Zabuchrion, and he's controlling The Heartless in the world, and he…"

"It," said Nate, "demons are 'its.'"

"Right," said Lance, "well, it is the one responsible for all the kidnapped Little Ponies."

"And that's not the worst part," said David, "Zabuchrion used to work for Tirnac, and we think that the demon is doing all of this for revenge."

"That's horrible!" said Megan in a shocked tone, "Tirnac was the embodiment of evil, and now his subordinate has come for revenge."

"We won't let that happen, Mrs. Lancaster," said Denise.

"That's right," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Aiden nodded in agreement, "we'll stop it together."

"We're sure to do so, mom," said Sara, "with our new powers, there's no way that creep Zabuchrion will win!"

"I believe you," said Megan, "but what about your new powers? What did the Moochick have to say about them?"

"Apparently what we have is a magic of a very different sorts," said Lance. He and the others then explained to Megan what The Moochick told them about Stands.

"He said that we had only just begun to use our powers full potential," said Sara, "and given time and practice, we can even see our Stands true forms. Oh, he also said that I was the rightful keeper of The Rainbow of Light, and that I was to somehow make it whole again someday."

"Whatever that means," said Denise.

"The Moochick usually leaves you with more questions than answers," said Spike, "but he's always helpful, in his own way."

"We figured that out on or own," said Riku.

"So what do we do now?" Aiden asked, "we've got several hours until dark."

"I figured we'd get started helping Sara and her friends with their Stands," said Kairi, "hopefully we would have made some progress, and still have some time before sunset to rest up for the next Heartless attack."

"Right then," said Denise, "let's look at that book."

"I'd be very careful," said Galaxy, "That book looks really old."

"We should take it inside to the reading room," said North Star.

Inside the house was a large room that acted as a library of sorts. "How can you read books if you have no thumbs to turn the pages?" Aiden asked abruptly.

"We can do lots of things," said Cherries Jubillie, "even without hands." She went over to a bookshelf and picked up a book carefully with her teeth, then set it on a nearby table that was low enough for someone of Pony height. She then opened it with her hoof as easily as someone with hands and fingers. "See?"

"Gwarsh, that sure is somethin'," said Goofy.

"Okay then," said Sara. She put the book the Moochick gave her onto a table and opened it to the first page, "the writing is clear, but I can't understand it. Wait…I could be wrong, but this looks like Egyptian Hieroglyphs."

"They are Hieroglyphs," said Riku.

"What I would give for a Rosetta Stone," said David.

"There's no need to give up anything," said North Star.

"You can read the book?" Sora asked.

"I have dabbled in ancient Egyptian writings," said North Star, "Wind Whistler has more experience in learning ancient languages than I have," she looked at the writing on the page, "but I believe I can make this out…yes…ah, yes, I do believe that's what it says."

She looked at Sara and the others, "this is a users guide of sorts. It give an brief explanation of what Stands are and how to use them properly."

"How can they not be used properly?" Nate asked.

"I think it means not using them for evil," said Sora, "like harming innocent people."

"And reckless and random destruction," said Kairi.

"Exactly," said North Star, "according to the book, the use of Stands for evil can corrupt the heart and mind. One would then be tempted to commit worse acts, leading to further corruption, and further dark acts, and so on and so on, until the user is so deep in the darkness that no hope of saving them is possible."

"Okay then," said Denise, "we get it; no using Stands for murder, destruction or anything evil unless we can help it."

"What else does it say?" Riku asked.

"Some more warnings," said North Star as she turned the page with her hoof, "mostly about overuse. Stands are derive their power from physical stamina. If you're tired, your Stand will be low on energy as well. If you use up all your energy while using a Stand, your Stand will vanish, and there's a distinct possibility that the Stand user will die as well."

"Okay," said Lance, "We won't overuse our Stands."

"There's also a warning about taking damage," said North Star, "whatever happens to the Stand, happens to the user as well. If the Stand get's punched or hit in any way, the user will feel it. More so, if a killing blow is inflicted to the Stand, then the user will die."

"I don't suppose it's too late figure out something else?" a slightly nervous Nate asked.

"We've gone past the point of no return the moment we first set foot in Dream Valley," said Denise.

"So have we," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right," said Lance. He looked at North Star, "are there any more warnings?"

"Nothing serious," said North Star, "just another paragraph stating the importance of maintaining a balance in ones heart, 'for a balanced heart is essential to a balanced Stand.'" She turned the page, "and that's it for the warnings, I guess. After that comes the actual instructions," she read the pages, "mostly mind exorcises to strengthen focus and control, as well as methods to increase stamina."

"So, where do we start?" Sara asked.

"First you need to find a comfortable place to sit down in," said North Star, indicating some overstuffed chairs nearby. "Then you need to relax and empty your minds of all conflicting thoughts."

"Like that'll happen," said David as he, Denise, Lance, Sara and Nate sat down.

"Try to focus, please," said North Star, "now, focus within. Try to find the source of your powers, your Stands."

"Try looking in your hearts," said Kairi, "the Moochick did say that the heart is just as important as the mind."

"Okay," said Sara. She, Denise, Lance, Nate and David, closed their eyes and concentrated. They sat that way for several minutes.

"Is anything supposed to happen?" whispered Sora.

"I don't know," said Riku, "I guess it's all up to them."

Just then Sara and her friends opened their eyes, "I saw a white light!" said Sara, "a bright Light in my heart!"

"I saw Fire!" said Denise.

"Water!" said Nate

"Air!" said David

"Earth!" said Lance.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Aiden asked.

"Well, according to the book," said North Star, "the Stand user is to find their inner element, which is the base for the attribute of his or her power. But this self discover usually takes a lot longer, several days sometimes. I'm surprised they all found their attributes so quickly."

"Well, let's call it a good thing," said Sara, while David and the others nodded in agreement, "so, what's next?"

From the book, North Star described several mental and physical exorcises that were supposed to strengthen the mind and body of the Stand user. Sara and her friends mastered each exorcise within minutes, further surprising North Star, Sora and the gang, as well as Sara and her friends as well, since each exorcise was supposed to take an extended period of time to master.

"Either we're really special," said Nate, "or there's something seriously wrong with us."

"I think you're just special," said Riku, "I'm willing to go with that."

"Same here," said Kairi.

"Holy crow!" exclaimed David as he pointed to an empty spot on the wall, "did you guys just see that!"

"See what?" Sora asked. Everyone looked, but there wasn't anything to see."

"A dragon!" said David, "I swear, there was a dragon right there."

"The only dragon in the room is right here," said Megan as she pointed at Spike.

"I haven't moved since we came in here," said Spike, "and I didn't see anything."

"It wasn't Spike that I saw," said David, "it was a different dragon. I saw a yellow, Chinese dragon, and it was real, I swear to god."

"Maybe you're losing it," said Denise, "I'm amazed that we've all lasted this long without losing our…what the…!" she pointed to empty air, "are you seeing this?"

"Seeing what?" a concerned Sara asked.

"A phoenix!" said Denise, "a red phoenix! Either I am nuts, or there's a phoenix right next to me!"

"I'm not seeing anything," said Lance, "unless you count the big green tiger next to me."

"All I'm seeing is this big blue turtle," said Nate.

"Are you seeing anything?" Megan asked Sara.

"No," said Sara, "nothing."

"Maybe they are losing it," said Sora, though he hoped that David, Lance, Nate and Denise weren't losing their sanity.

"They're not going mad," said North Star, "according to the book, this is supposed to happen, though it's not supposed to happen this quickly. They have just gotten their first look at their Stands.

"As of now, only the user can see his or her Stand, but soon, maybe in mere minutes, Sara and the others will see each other's Stands."

"Oh," said Denise as she looked at Lance, "there is a green tiger."

"And I can see your red phoenix," said Lance, "and Nate's blue turtle."

"And David's yellow dragon," said Nate.

"This makes sense, somewhat," said Kairi, "in Chinese mythology, the dragon represents air," she pointed at David, "the turtle is water," she pointed at Nate, "the tiger is earth," she pointed at Lance, "and the phoenix is fire," she pointed at Denise.

"I can see all of them," said Sara, "but why can't I see my Stand?"

"I can't see her Stand either," said Denise, while David, Lance and Nate shook their heads.

"Maybe you did it wrong," said Donald.

"Maybe you're not doin' it right," said Goofy.

"That's what I said!" Donald muttered.

"No," said Sara, "I've done everything the book told me to do," she sighed and sat down, "maybe there is something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," said Megan.

"How do you know, mom?" Sara asked, "we're in uncharted territory here. For all we know, I'm not really a Stand user."

"Then how come you can see out Stands?" Nate asked in an accusing tone, "if you're not a Stand user, then why can you see them?"

"I don't know," said Sara.

"Wish we could see Stands," said Aiden.

"I'll bet there's a spell to enhance vision," said Sora, "is there, Donald?"

"I can try," said Donald. He raised his staff and cast a spell. Sora and the gang were briefly blinded by a bright flash, but when they could see again, they saw a fuzzy but definite shape standing next to Denise, Lance, David and Nate.

"I see something," said Kairi, "but I can't make it out."

"Me neither," said Riku, while Sora, Aiden and goofy shook their heads, "Donald, can you adjust the settings?"

"You bet!" said Donald. He cast another spell, briefly blinding Sora and the gang again.

"Wait, no," said Aiden once everyone could see again, "now everything is all fuzzy."

"It's like going from High Definition digital to UHF analog," said Kairi, "can you fix this Donald?"

"Please do," said Riku, "I'm stating to get dizzy."

Donald cast a third spell, blinding our heroes again. But when they could see…

"This is no good!" said Riku, "now everything's black and white!"

"Like we're back in the 50's," said Kairi.

Donald cast a fourth spell, restoring color to our heroes eyes, but now everything was like a photo negative.

"What's the matter with this thing!" an irate Donald exclaimed. He cast a fifth spell, restoring color correctly, but now…

"Oh great!" exclaimed Aiden, "now everything's upside down!"

"Now I'm getting dizzy," said Sora.

By now Donald was blowing his top. He whacked his staff against a table, which then corrected everyone's vision to 100% clarity, and…

"Oh, there is a tiger," said Aiden as he looked at Lance, "a green tiger."

"And a red phoenix," said Kairi as she looked at Denise.

"And a blue turtle," said Riku as he looked at Nate.

"And a yellow dragon," said Sora as he looked at David.

"That still doesn't explain why Sara can't see her Stand," said Megan.

"I'm looking into that," said North Star as she speed-read the book, flipping page after page, "ah, here it says that some people's Stands require more time to achieve than others," she looked at Sara, "there's nothing wrong with you, Sara, you're just different."

"I wish I wasn't different," said Sara. She sighed and left the room.

"I think someone needs to go talk to her," said Denise. She then realized that everyone was looking at her, "I didn't mean me."

"I'll talk to her," said Megan, "I'm her mother after all."

"Maybe I should," said Kairi, "from one unusual girl to another." she got up and went after Sara.

"She knows what she's doing," said Sora to Megan.

"I hope so," said Megan, "I didn't want this for Sara."

"I'm sure she didn't want it either," said Riku, "but what's done is done."

"Speaking of done," said Nate as he, Denise, Lance and David slumped into their chairs, "I'm about done myself."

"Me to," said Lance, "I feel like I've just ran a marathon."

"Same here," said Denise, while David nodded in agreement.

"That's not suprising," said North Star, "you've seriously pushed yourselves today, in mind and heart."

"Have a swig of these," said Riku as he tossed a High-Potion to David, and then tossed one to Lance, while Sora tossed High-Potions to Nate and Denise, "they'll get you back on your feet."

"Bottom's up," said Denise as she, David, Lance and Nate drank the High-Potions. Within seconds they were fully recovered.

"That Moogle sure knows his stuff," said an amazed Denise.

"I feel like I can take on a thousand Heartless," said Lance, "All by myself!"

"You probably can," said Sora, "but it's not something you really want to do. Believe me, I've done it."

* * *

"That particular Keyblade Wielder has indeed slain a thousand Heartless single-handedly," said Kichot to Zabuchrion as they watched the events at Paradise Estates unfold through the enchanted mirror. The mirror was currently showing Sora.

"The others are not to be taken lightly either," said Zabuchrion, "Maleficent and her cabal are right to fear them."

"But what of us, master?" Kichot asked, "aren't we to fear the Keyblade Wielders?"

"Any self-respecting acolyte of the darkness should fear a Keyblade Wielder," said Zabuchrion, "but we are different. We have an advantage that Maleficent had her Villains don't have; we have no hearts. Even Maleficent has a heart, one that is surely more twisted than a clock spring and blacker than midnight, but a heart no less."

"And we are not held back by hearts," said Kichot, "we can commit acts of evil that even Maleficent fears to."

"Quite right," said Zabuchrion, "Even the so called mistress of all evil has a limit. I for one fully intend to surpass everything that fool of a sorceress could ever dream of."

"Like what, master?" Kichot asked.

"Once our task is complete," said Zabuchrion, "I intend to indulge myself, by dining on the flesh of the Keyblade Wielders. No doubt they'll be destroyed by the time our task is complete, but it would make it that much more enjoyable if one or more were still alive; fresh meat is always more delectable.

"And then of course, there are the females," it commanded the mirror to focus Megan and Denise, "I have other desires that need to be indulged," the mirror then refocused on another room in Paradise Estates, where Kairi and Sara were talking, "especially on those two. They will give me the most pleasure."

"But what of the Five, master?" Kichot asked, "four of them have seen their Stands for the first time."

"True," said Zabuchrion, "they have progressed faster than I expected, but the fifth hasn't seen her Stand," the mirror focused on Sara, "which means that the power of The Five is still incomplete."

"We still have the other four to contend with, master," said Kichot, "and the Keyblade Wielders. The Heartless will be hard pressed to breach the defenses of Paradise Estates tonight."

"This is why you will always be a subordinate, Kichot," said Zabuchrion, "you never have any original ideas. I know that The Five are now much stronger. Combined with the Keyblade Wielders, they can be a match for any host of Heartless, if they fight on their terms.

"But if we were to draw the humans to a place of our choosing, at a time of our choosing, then we will have the advantage."

"But we still have to gather the remaining Little Ponies," said Kichot, "and time in running out."

"Again, your lack of imagination astounds me," said Zabuchrion, "I already have a plan for tonight. Believe me, Kichot, we will have all the necessary components tonight."

* * *

Kairi found Sara crying in another room of the house, "I could come back later," said Kairi, "when you're feeling better."

"No," sobbed Sara, "it's alright, come on in. I'll bet I look terrible."

"Bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face isn't terrible," said Kairi as she handed Sara a nearby box of tissues. "But it'll help if you talk."

"It's everything," said Sara, "I can't see my own Stand, my mom is friends with talking ponies and a dragon, my dad is nowhere to be found, and I'm supposed to help save an entire world from a demon. I can't do it!"

"Yes you can," said Kairi in a reassuring tone.

"No, I can't," said Sara, "I'm not a hero. I'm just a normal girl from Montana. I go to school, I help out on my parent's ranch. I like pop music, horse riding and figure skating. I'm not someone who is meant to save the world," she wiped her eyes, "I just wish things could be normal again."

"There isn't a day when I wish my friends and I could go back to normal," said Kairi, "back when Riku, Sora and I were just kids dreaming of adventures beyond the horizon. But that's not possible, we are what we are, just as you are whom you are.

"Not too long ago, I met someone who was really special, but spent most of her life believing she was normal. One day everything changed for her, and it changed her for the better, just as my friends and I have changed for the better, and just as you and your friends are changing for the better.

"If my friend had the chance to go back to being normal, she wouldn't take it. Just as Sora, Riku and I wouldn't go back to being normal, because if we did, you and I wouldn't have met. And you know what, I'll bet that you won't take that chance either."

"I think you're right," said Sara, "I've just got too many things going on right now, I need a moment to get my head straight again."

"I know the feeling," said Kairi. She knew exactly what Sara was going through, and sympathized with her. But at the same time, Kairi wanted to tell Sara that she was a Princess of Heart, to tell her that she was far more special than she could possibly realize.

But then that would make things worse for Sara, who was nearly overwhelmed by everything else that any further information could prove disastrous. No, Kairi wouldn't be sharing that tidbit of information with Sara just yet.

"All I can say is that life isn't fair," said Kairi, "sometimes really weird and upsetting happen for no good reason, and sometimes bad things happen to good people. I don't like it any more than you do, but that's how things are in life."

"I know things are unfair sometimes," said Sara, "more often than not. But what can I do about this situation? What is it that I'm supposed to do to save this world?"

"I honestly don't know," said Kairi, who was telling the truth, "but you'll be worse off if you just sit down and give up. Somehow we'll figure this out, your friends and mine."

"You really think so?" Sara asked.

"We'll try," said Kairi, "and that's all that can be asked of a person."

"You're right," said Sara as she smiled. She and Kairi stood up and returned to the larger room where everyone else was waiting.

"Are you alright?" a worried Megan asked.

"I just needed a minute, mom," said Sara, "I'm perfectly fine, I promise."

"Just as long as you've got your head in gear," said Denise.

"Is she really alright?" Sora asked Kairi as they watched Sara talk to her friends.

"I hope so," said Kairi, "I'm worried that any more pressure on Sara and she'll crack like an egg."

"Then lets hope that things don't get even more scrambled than they are," said Riku.

Aiden then walked up to them, "I think things are just about as messed up as they are."

"Maybe," said Kairi, "assuming the baddies aren't any more hardboiled as The Moochick said they were."

"I got the impression that Zabuchrion is one poached demon," said Riku.

"Enough with the egg puns already," said Aiden, "the enemy could be watching up from afar."

"Wouldn't want that," said Goofy, "it's be bad if we egged 'em on!"

"The yolk's on them!" said Donald. At that everyone except Aiden started laughing. It wasn't long before Aiden was laughing as well.

Several hours later, Sora and the others, along with Sara and her friends, stood outside the house in the same defensive pattern as before; Sora at the front door, with Sara to his left, followed by Riku, Nate, Donald, Lance, Kairi, David, Goofy, Denise, and with Aiden to Sora's right.

They waited in anxious anticipation as the sun began dipping below the horizon and night settled in. "Is everyone ready?" Sora asked, using the communication spell that Donald had again cast.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Lance.

"We're more than ready!" said Nate, "bring them Heartless creeps on! We'll knock them into next week!"

"I'd rather just make them go away," said Denise.

"I'm afraid the only way to make them go away is by destroying every last one of the creeps," said Aiden, "or am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong," said Riku.

"You okay for this?" Sora asked Sara.

"Ask me when this is over," said Sara.

Just then the sun had completely gone down, leaving the sky in deepening twilight. Seconds later, hundreds of Neo Shadows, Mega Shadows, Dark Balls and Invisibles, appeared around the hill.

"Bring them on," said David in a quiet tone. He then shouted, "Topaz Skye!" and the yellow dragon of his Stand appeared.

"Emerald Mountain!" shouted Lance, and his green tiger Stand appeared.

"Ruby Inferno!" shouted Denise, and her red phoenix Stand appeared.

"Sapphire Torrent!" shouted Nate, and his blue turtle Stand appeared.

"How'd you come up with those names?" Sora asked.

"They just came to us," said Lance.

"We thought about our Stands," said Denise, "and the names just seemed to fit."

"That they do," said Lance.

It was then that the hordes of Heartless attacked. Sora and his group held them off as best they could, but as Sora sliced and stabbed Heartless after Heartless, he noticed that Sara was fighting the vile creatures with a determination and vigor that was surprising, as if she had something to prove to herself and the world. Even more surprising was the balls of Light that Sara used, amazing the night before, were nothing less than astounding as they destroyed each Heartless they made contact with, and destroyed a few more nearby.

Riku saw Nate direct Sapphire Torrent to blast the attacking Heartless with spheres and jets of water from his mouth, then spit out a disk of water that had a razor edge and slice through a group of Neo Shadows.

Kairi saw on one side that Lance was directing Emerald Mountain to send out concentrated earthquakes with a stomp of his paws, each focused quake shattering more and more Heartless. Sapphire Mountain then levitated several rocks that crushed a group of Mega Shadows.

Kairi then looked in the other direction to see David directing Topaz Skye in blasting the attacking Heartless with bone-shattering gusts of wind from his dragon mouth, then lashed his tail to create a tornado that ripped apart a group of Dark Balls.

Aiden saw Denise direct Ruby Inferno to blast several fireballs and flamethrower attacks at The Heartless. The red phoenix then flapped her wings, sending several feather-shaped bolts of fire at a group of Invisibles, incinerating them.

The battle raged for fifteen minutes without a single pause. Sora and the others made sure that not a single Heartless got inside. But then the attack ended. No more fresh Heartless had appeared as the last one already there had been destroyed by a Light sphere from Sara.

"They ain't so tough!" shouted Nate.

"It may not be over yet!" said Riku, "stay sharp!"

But it seemed that it was over, for after half an hour of tense waiting, no more Heartless had appeared.

"I guess that's it," said Riku.

"Yes!" exclaimed David to the night, "yes! In your face, Zabuchrion!"

"Stands rule, Heartless drool!" shouted Lance.

"And Keyblade Wielders rule too!" said Sora.

"Why did they end the attack like that?" Denise asked as everyone headed back inside, "I thought Zabuchrion was hell-bent on capturing all the Little Ponies. So why did The Heartless stop?"

"Maybe he's afraid of us now," said Nate, "now that we've got our Stands," he looked at Sara, "well, most of us."

"It's alright," said Sara, "I'm just glad that it's over."

"I don't know," said Aiden, "I've got a bad feeling about all of this."

"So do I," said Kairi, "I've been feeling like we've overlooked something."

"Me to," said Riku.

Now that Sora had a chance to seriously think, he to had been feeling like they had all missed something, and that something was something terrible.

Just then Spike came running up to them in the hallway, "it's Megan!"

"What!" Sara shouted as she ran head. Sora and the others ran after her and everyone reached the main room to find North Star, Heart Throb, Cherries Jubilee, Shady and Galaxy. All of them had looks of utter despair on their faces.

But the worst part was the sight of an unconscious Megan on a couch with a large cut on her head that was bleeding freely.

"What the hell happened!" exclaimed Kairi as she rushed to the couch and began Healing Megan.

"They came from underground," said Galaxy in a mournful tone, "The Heartless, the came up through the floor and took the others. Megan tried to stop them, but they were too many."

"A tunnel!" spat Aiden, "I knew something was wrong!"

"And now they have nearly every Little Pony in Dream Valley," said Riku.

* * *

"We have less time than we thought," said the third Ethereal to Kenshin, "the demon and its allies have captured nearly every Little Pony."

"When all have been captured," said the fifth Ethereal, "then the true plan of Zabuchrion will commence. If the demon is successful, then all hope for Ponyland is lost, and one more world will succumb to the darkness."

"Then there is little time to waste," said Kenshin, "I will go to Dream Valley, find Sora, Sara and their friends, and help them against the demons and The Heartless, that I will."

"I must admit," said the second Ethereal, "you were fast to accept that we exist, as well as the fact of other worlds, Heartless and talking ponies, among other things."

"I come from a time and place where people still believe in the unseen and in forces beyond mortal man," said Kenshin, "even if I came from somewhere else, I still would wish to help, for that is who I am."

"Well spoken," said the first Ethereal, "and now, some final words. When you succeed, and of that we are sure, you will be returned to your world and time almost immediately after you left.

"You will not remember the events that took place while you were gone, I'm afraid. We cannot jeopardize our existence so the fewer people who know about us, the better."

"I understand," said Kenshin, "but even if I do remember, who would believe me?"

"True," said the fourth Ethereal, "true."

"Even though we are unable to give as much assistance as we would like," said the third Ethereal, "we can give you a new edge against the demons and The Heartless. Draw your sword!"

Kenshen unsheathed his reverse-blade sword, and it glowed bright blue.

"Your blade now has the power to vanquish The Heartless and the lesser demons under Zabuchrion's command, as well as give you an even standing against Zabuchrion itself. Beyond that, there is little we can do. The rest will be up to Sora and his friends, as well as Sara and her companions."

"I understand," said Kenshin as he sheathed his sword, "and thank you," he bowed in appreciation.

"We do wish we could do more," said the fifth Ethereal, "but this is all."

"You've done plenty for me, that you have," said Kenshin, "I am ready."

"Then go, champion of Light," said the first Ethereal, "go and stand with the other champions against the darkness!"

Kenshion bowed again, and then he was…somewhere else.

"That man may be Sora's best chance," said the second Ethereal.

"I know," said the third Ethereal, "but we've done all that we can. All that can be done now is to watch and wait."

**The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, our heroes try to figure out what to do next, while our guest hero arrives in the world. But they are not to meet just yet. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	6. Ch6: Aftermath of Despair and The Search

Last time our heroes helped Sara and her friends develop their Stands. Denise, Lance, Nate and David managed to make their Stands appear, while Sara still needs some more practice. That night our heroes and allies defended Paradise Estates against another Heartless attack, but it wasn't what it seemed. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath of Despair and The Search of Hope**

Just then Spike came running up to them in the hallway, "it's Megan!"

"What!" Sara shouted as she ran head. Sora and the others ran after her and everyone reached the main room to find North Star, Heart Throb, Cherries Jubilee, Shady and Galaxy. All of them had looks of utter despair on their faces.

But the worst part was the sight of an unconscious Megan on a couch with a large cut on her head that was bleeding freely.

"What the hell happened!" exclaimed Kairi as she rushed to the couch and began Healing Megan.

"They came from underground," said Galaxy in a mournful tone, "The Heartless, the came up through the floor and took the others. Megan tried to stop them, but they were too many."

"A tunnel!" spat Aiden, "I knew something was wrong!"

"And now they have nearly every Little Pony in Dream Valley," said Riku.

"Never mind about that!" exclaimed Sara, "what about my mom!"

"She'll be alright soon," said Kairi as she focused her magic on the wound on Megan's head, "this won't take long." but despite her healing magic, the cut wouldn't close, let alone stop bleeding. Kairi looked close and realize that it wasn't a clean cut, but more like a claw gouge.

"What did this?" Kairi asked as she poured more healing magic out through her hands.

"It was a monster!" said Heart Throb, "a huge monster with three eyes!"

"It wasn't a monster," said North Star, "it was a demon."

"I guess that explains it," said Kairi as she looked at her work. The gash on Megan's head was still bleeding, but only a little now.

"Explains what?" Sara asked. She looked like she was on the verge of hysterics.

"This isn't an ordinary wound," said Kairi, "a demon slashed her. I'm guessing that the cut is cursed, and if it isn't cured soon, then…"

"Then what!" exclaimed Sara.

"Then Megan will die," said Riku.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Sora.

"Me to!" said Donald. They both then joined with Kairi and cast Heal spells on Megan. The bleeding had stopped and the cut was scabbing over, but now the area around the cut looked sickly purple and green.

"Definitely cursed," said Donald.

"How do we remove the curse?" Lance asked.

"And can we?" Denise asked, "'cause I don't know how."

"I can," said Galaxy. She walked over to the unconscious Megan and touched the cursed wound with her horn. A bright gold flash occurred, and the green and purple splotches began to face away, while the cut itself began to heal over at an accelerated rate. Within seconds the wound was gone, as if it had never happened, not even the slightest trace of a scar remained.

"Of course," said a smiling Kairi, "unicorns have healing magic of the own."

"And other magic," said a smiling Galaxy, "but that's another tale for another day."

Megan then woke up, "what happened?"

"You were attacked by a demon," said Spike.

"It took everyone else," said Cherries Jubilee, "we're the only ones left," she indicated North Star, Galaxy, Shady and Heart Throb.

"I remember," said Megan, "I saw the creature, it was horrible. It had gray skin and three eyes."

"I'd say that was Zabucrion itself," said Riku.

"So the boss creature decided to work in person," said Aiden.

"Then we'll just have to go pay it a visit," said Sora.

"How?" Denise asked, "we have no idea where The Heartless took the Little Ponies."

"And we have no way of tracking them," said Lance, "those buggers can vanish at will. They've used this tactic before, where they grab on of the Ponies and teleport out."

"That's exactly what they did with the others," said Shady, "it's all my fault, if only I could have done something."

"There's nothing you could have done," said Cherries Jubilee, "and neither could I have. We're Earth Ponies, we can't fly like Pegasus can, and we don't have magic like unicorns do."

"I don't think even flying could have helped," said North Star, while Heart Throb nodded in reluctant agreement.

"And I don't think I could have been much help," said Galaxy, "not even winking could have saved the others."

"Unicorns can teleport," said Sara to Sora, "they call it winking."

"We still have to do something," said Kairi.

"But what?" Denise asked, "we have no idea where to even start looking."

"I think I may have an idea," said Nate, "don't some of the Ponies use scented shampoo?"

"That's right," said Galaxy, "I remember; Wind Whistler uses potpourri scented shampoo."

"And dragons have very sensitive noses," said Nate to Spike, "or am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong," said Spike, "I can smell out a specific scent up to five miles away, if the wind is blowing the right way."

"I know where Wind Whistler keeps her shampoo," said Cherries Jubilee, I'll be right back!" She galloped off into the house.

"Okay, we have a start," said Sora, "as soon as Spike get's a whiff of that potpourri, we'll go looking for all the kidnapped Little Ponies."

"First I want to take a look at that tunnel," said Lance, "I want to know exactly how they got the drop on us."

"I wouldn't mind looking as well," said Riku.

They found the tunnel exit in one of the rooms, "no human hands dug this hole," said Lance as he examined the 20ft wide hole in the floor, "and these claw marks," he pointed out the scratching in the floor and dirt underneath, "they were made by creatures with opposable thumbs, but only three fingers. I don't think this was done by Heartless either. I think there may be more demons than just Zabuchrion."

"Well, that just makes things more interesting for us," said an irate Denise.

Our heroes went into the tunnel and followed it for several hundred yards. It exited in the nearby woods in a very thick grove of trees that, in the day, would have been almost constantly shaded, "they must have been digging all day at an grueling pace to get inside," said David, "and their timing couldn't have been more worse for us."

Everyone went back inside to find that Spike was smelling a bottle of potpourri-scented shampoo. "I got the scent recognized," said Spike, "I just need to get close enough to Wind Whistler to home in on her and the others."

"But what if they're underground?" Sara asked, "if The Heartless only attack at night, then it stands to reason that Zabuchrion will have his lair underground."

"Even if they're underground," said Spike in a confident, "I can still smell it."

"Wish we all had your confidence," said Denise.

"Well I believe that Spike can find our friends," said Galaxy, while North Star, Cherries Jubilee and Heart Throb nodded in agreement. Even Shady agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"And to prove it," said Cherries Jubilee, "we're going with you to help."

"We are?" Heart Throb asked.

"You did wish that you wanted to do more to help our friends," said North Star, "now's our chance."

"And I'm coming to," said Megan, "that creature, that demon, he has to be stopped. I don't know what I can do, but I want to do something."

"Are you sure you're alright to travel, mom?" Sara asked, "you were seriously hurt just now."

"I know how much I was hurt," said Megan, "but I still want to help. Besides, how crazy do you think I'll go if I'm stuck here waiting for you to come back?"

"But what about dad?" Sara asked, "who's going to wait for him?"

"I've got a feeling that we'll run into your father before this is over," said Megan.

"Then it's agreed," said Kairi, "we'll leave now, all of us."

"I don't mean to sound negative," said David, "but wouldn't it be better to wait until morning when it's light out? I'd rather not go running about in the dark. There could still be Heartless out there."

"It would be better to wait until we can see outside," said Riku, "but the longer we wait, the longer that demon has time to carry out whatever foul plan he has for the Little Ponies. We'll go now."

"Besides," said Lance as he walked over to a nearby closet, "tramping around in the dark is why we have halogen flashlights for." He handed a flashlight to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald, Goofy, Megan, Sara, Lance, Denise, David, Nate, and kept one for himself.

"I think we're ready," said Sora. He had already distributed the recovery items that they had purchased earlier among all our heroes, so they all had plenty of Potions and Ethers. With that, they left the house, following Spike as the young dragon sought out the scent of the kidnapped Ponies.

* * *

"They're searching for us," said Zabuchrion as it and its minions watched Sora, Sara and the others in the mirror, "as I knew they would."

"I still don't understand, master," said Kichot, "why did we not capture all of the Little Ponies? Why did you order that those five," it pointed in the mirror at North Star, Galaxy, Heart Throb, Cherries Jubilee and Shady, "to be left behind?"

"Why, to give the fools a false sense of hope," said Zabuchrion, "it will be that much more satisfying when we take the last five Ponies from them, just when they believe they are within reach of victory."

"Then you mean to have them find us," said Kichot, "and to let them try to rescue the Ponies we have."

"Precisely," said Zabuchrion, "the human fools will bring not only the last of the Little Ponies to us, but themselves as well, along with the accursed Rainbow of Light. That will be destroyed, I'll make sure of it myself."

"How soon until our task can be accomplished, master?" Kichot asked.

"Soon," said Zabuchrion, "before the next sunrise. This night is still less than two hours old. It will not be long before the last of the Little Ponies will be in our grasp. Then, then we can begin."

Zabuchrion shifted the view of the mirror so now it showed the dungeon where all the captured Little Ponies were. All of them had been chained to the walls and floor, the pegaus Ponies had their wings restrained and the unicorns had their magic negated.

But now a new element had been added. Each Pony had a black leather collar attached to their necks, and each collar had several black gems attached to it. The black gems pulsed with an evil purple light.

"Those collars are collecting the emotional energy of the Little Ponies," said Zabuchrion, "their fear and despair, all that emotion is being gathered for our purpose."

"Forgive me for questioning, master," said Kichot, "but wouldn't the emotions of hate and rage provide greater energy?"

"They would," said Zabuchrion, annoyed that the minion would dare even speak its mind, however true it was, "unfortunately, such creatures as Little Ponies are incapable of hate and rage, not on the levels our task requires that is. If it were up to me, I would have sought out other life forms that can fully exert the darkness in their hearts, humans for example. Unfortunately, our tasks requires the use of the Little Ponies."

"But why, master?" Kichot asked, "why these pathetic Ponies?"

"Because I say so!" snapped Zabuchrion as it glared at Kichot, who backed away in terror, "and if you ask such a stupid question again, I'll eat your head! Is that understood!"

"Yes master!" exclaimed a cringin Kichot.

Zabuchrion glared at Kichot for a bit longer, then turned to face the mirror again, "leave me. All of you, get out."

Kichot and the other demonic minions were glad to leave their masters' presence. Once Zabuchrion was sure it was alone, it cast a dark spell on the mirror. It now showed a black, fog-enshrouded landscape. Through the thick fog, there could be seen the outline of an enormous centaur with large bull horns.

"Great one," said Zabuchrion in a tone of supplication, "I am pleased to report that the time of your release grows near."

"Excellent," said the centaur, in a deep, dark tone, "for twenty-five years I've been locked in this limbo, and for twenty-five years I've waited for revenge."

"And revenge you shall have, great one," said Zabuchrion, "nearly all of the Little Ponies have been captured. The ones that aren't shall be within my grasp soon. Your revenge will be swift and final."

"My revenge will not be final until the girl who wielded the Rainbow of Light lies dead before me," said the centaur, "her heart ripped out and the Rainbow of Light extinguished forever."

"That is something else I have to report," said Zabuchron, "the girl you desire to destroy, she is a woman now, a woman who has a daughter. The daughter is one of The Five you warned me about, and the girl, she now has The Rainbow of Light.

"I also fear to report that of The Five, only the girl is without her Stand. The other four have manifested theirs this very day."

"Is there any sign that the fifth has even seen her Stand?" the centaur asked.

"No, great one," said Zabuchrion, "that she has not. Her powers are still only at the first stage, despite the fact that she has the Rainbow of Light."

"That cannot be helped," said the centaur, "but it is of no concern. So long as the girl is without her Stand, so shall the Five remain incomplete."

"There is one more fact that I must report," said Zabuchrion, "four Keyblade Wielders have joined forces with The Five. They are on their way here as well to rescue the Little Ponies.

"Keyblade Wielders?" the centaur asked, "this is an unexpected turn of events. But again, it is of no concern. All that matters is that all of the Little Ponies be captured, and that their fear and despair be harvested before sunrise. Then I shall have the energy needed to return to the living realms. Then I shall show this world the unstoppable power of darkness."

"It shall be as you say, great one," said Zabuchriojn, "but what of the Keyblade Wielders themselves? Should I dispose of them? Or should I keep them alive for you to destroy?"

"I leave that decision up to you, Zabuchrion," said the centaur, "either way it makes no difference, for not even the Rainbow of Light could destroy me, and neither can any Keyblade Wielder."

"Then I will dispose of them myself, great one," said Zabuchrion, "so as not to inconvenience your return."

"See that it is done," said the centaur. The image in the mirror vanished, leaving the polished glass empty.

"Soon," said Zabuchrion, "soon."

* * *

"Any sign of the others?" Sora asked Spike, "or smell?"

"Nothing yet," said Spike as he sniffed the air, then the ground, then the air again.

"We've been running around Dream Valley for over an hour," said Denise, "and we've found nothing."

"I think our problem is that we're not thinking correctly," said Lance, "we've looking in the forest and meadowlands, and we've found nothing. But we've established the fact that the enemy may have its base underground. I'm doubtful that an entrance to an underground lair can be found in the woods and meadowlands."

"We should be looking near the mountains," said Sara, "Or someplace rocky."

They went towards the edge of the valley and found a cave opening. Spike sniffed the cave mouth, "yes! Potpourri!"

"Are we really going in there?" Nate asked nervously as they looked at the gloomy interior of the cave, "this may be the wrong time to say it, but I'm a little claustrophobic."

"You're telling us this now?" exclaimed Denise, "right when we're at the moment of truth! Are you nuts or something!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" snapped Kairi, "just what is your problem, Denise? Ever since we arrived in this world, you've been nothing but a wet blanket and a real pain in the neck. So tell us, what's wrong with you?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Sara, "you have been a real pain lately, Denise."

"Mind telling us what's bugging you?" Lance asked.

"If you're going to be this negative during the rescue," said Nate, "you might as well stay up here where you won't be nagging us all the time."

"Unless you care to tell us what's bothering you," said Lance.

"You want to know my problem!" snapped Denise, "I'll tell you my problem!" by now she was on the verge of tears, "I'm afraid of the dark! That's my problem!"

There was a stunned silence as everyone took in Denise's outburst.

"What?" Sora asked, shattering the silence.

"I'm afraid of the dark," said Denise in a calmer, but deflated tone, "I always have been. Ever since I can remember, I've been scared of dark places. I've always slept with the light on, and I never go out at night unless I can help it."

She looked up at the starlit sky, "I'm alright now because I can see the stars," she pointed at the cave, "but if I go in there, I know that I'll lose it for real."

"She's afraid of the dark?" a still slightly confused Aiden asked.

North Star nodded in affirmation, "Nyctophobia, that is what Denise has."

Sora, Kairi, Sara and just about everyone else wanted to comfort Denise and tell her that everything's going to be alright, but David got there first, "it's going to be alright," said David as he put his arms around Denise, "it's okay to be afraid. Heck, I'm afraid to go into that cave; we don't know what's down there."

"You're afraid?" Denise asked.

"I'd have to be nuts not to be scared," said David, "I could fall down a hole and break my neck, or drown in pool, or get eaten by rabid moles. Anything bad can happen. But we all have to go, if only to save the Little Ponies."

"I know we have to save them," said Denise, "but…but what if I get lost down there? What if I can't find my way back up? What if I end up dieing down there alone?"

"You won't," said David, "I'll be with you the whole time. And if we get separated, I'll find you, promise."

Denise hugged David and he hugged her back. Tears of relief fell from her eyes as she bent up and kissed him and he kissed back.

"Oh, right," said Nate, he then spoke to Sora and the others, "they're sort of together."

"One wouldn't notice," said Riku, "considering how they've been acting."

"Well we've been here for only a short time," said Kairi, "who knows what else is going on?"

"Let's not waste time learning," said Aiden.

"He's right," said Sara, "we can talk about our lives when this is over. Right now we have a dungeon to conquer."

"You got that right," said Lance, while David, Nate, Denise, Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"What dungeon?" Aiden asked, "I thought we were going into a cave."

"I'm guessing they don't have role-playing games in The State," said Riku.

"Okay, I'm okay for this," said Denise.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"If I'm not," said Denise, "you could always push me in."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Megan.

"What about you?" Kairi asked Sora in a teasing manner, "do you need to be pushed in?"

"I thought I'd have to shove you," teased Sora.

"I'll go first," said Riku in a slightly impatient tone. With that he walked into the cave.

"Hey!" said Sora as he rushed after Riku, followed by Kairi, Sara, Aiden and everyone else.

* * *

"And so the end begins," said Zabuchrion as it watched Sora, Sara and the others enter the cave, "Kichot, prepare the welcome reception for our guests."

"As you command, master," said Kichot. It bowed and left to carry out its dark orders.

* * *

"Why did you send Kenshin to a different location in Dream Valley than Sora ans his friends are?" the fourth Ethereal asked.

"Why not send Kenshin directly to The Keyblade Wielders?" the fifth Ethereal asked.

"I could have," said the first Ethereal, "but there is someone else in Dream Valley that Kenshin must meet first before he joins forces with Sora and his friends. Someone very important who has several important items in his possession, items that will prove essential if Sora and his friends, and The Five, are to survive."

* * *

The next thing Kenshin knew, he was in a large valley full of trees and other greenery. He knew from the descriptions given to him by The Ethereals that this was Dream Valley in Ponyland.

He also knew which way to go to find Sora, Sara and the others, so off he went to stand with them against the darkness.

But before he got more than ten yards, Kenshin sensed that he wasn't alone. He took up a fighting stance and prepared to draw his reverse-blade sword, expecting Heartless, or even one of the demons under Zabuchrion's command.

What appeared from around a tree was a man in his mid 30's with short black hair and blueish green eyes. He wore a tan shirt and jacket with brown pants and boots. A brown backpack was hanging on one shoulder.

Kenshin and the man stared at each other for a moment, before the man spoke, "you are strangely dressed for this day and age."

"One would say the same of someone like you if you were to appear in my day and age," said Kenshin, "were I come from, it is polite to give ones' name before asking it of another, that it is. I am Kenshin Himura."

"Malcolm Lancaster," said the man, "I'm guessing that you were sent here to fight The Heartless."

"That is true," said Kenshin, "but how is it that you knew to ask such a question?"

"A wise and eccentric man told me that I would meet a champion who would help save this world," said Malcolm Lancaster, "he also told me to seek out several items that would prove effective against demons," he indicated his backpack, "and that I would use them to help those that I care for the most; my wife and daughter."

"Then it is clear that we share a common goal," said Kenshin, "did this eccentric sage tell you where to go from here?"

"Not really," said Malcolm Lancaster, "he said, and he had to struggle to remember this part, that you would know where to go."

"I do know where we will find the source of this world's troubles," said Kenshin, "but we must hurry, for your family isn't the only ones in mortal danger."

"Then there's not a moment to waste," said Malcolm Lancaster, "lead and I will follow."

With that the two of them hurried off to save the world and those living in it.

**The end of chapter 6. Next chapter, our heroes end up facing Zabuchrion's subordinates one after another. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Challenges

Last time our heroes were shocked to find that the recent Heartless attack was just a diversion for the demons to tunnel into Paradise Estates and take nearly all of the Little Ponies. Spike the dragon managed to pick up the scent of one of the abducted Ponies, leading our heroes to a cave where the enemy lay waiting for them. Meanwhile, Kenshin arrived in Dream Valley and immediately joined forces with Malcolm Lancaster, Sara's father. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Dark Challenges**

"Are you sure you're going the right way, Spike?" Sara asked as our heroes followed the young dragon. They had found a tunnel at the back of the cave and went into it, leading our heroes down into the depths of the land. The tunnel had several branching tunnels, most surely leading to dead ends, but Spike had followed his nose and hadn't lead our heroes astray yet.

One good thing was going for them, especially for Denise. The walls of the tunnels had a natural phosphorous moss, giving the tunnel a ghostly silver light that was bright enough for our heroes to see where they were going. It was weird, but at least Denise wasn't afraid.

"I can still smell Potpourri," said Spike, "and it's getting stronger, so we are going the right way."

"But how much longer will we have to go until we reach our friends?" Heart Throb asked, "I'm not saying I'm scarred, but…"

"We're all scarred," said Megan, "for everyone."

"Except for The Heartless," said Nate, "and the demon."

"Well there's them," said Megan, "they can all take a flying leap off of a skyscraper for all I care. But we'll come out of this with our friends rescued, I'm sure of it."

"I know we will," said Sara, "but I'm afraid that we'll have to face some terrible things before we rescue the Little Ponies."

"I've got that feeling as well," said Kairi.

"Same here," said Sora, while Riku and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"I've got that feeling to," said David, while Denise, Lance and Nate nodded in agreement.

It was then that they came to a wide part of the tunnel, wide enough to hold a small house.

Jus then there was a teleportation flash in front of our heroes. A few yards ahead of them stood what appeared to be a tall male human with blue skin and silted purple eyes.

"You are the fools who would dare to defy master Zabuchrion," hissed the creature, "this cannot be allowed. I have been sent to ensure that you do not interfere with the masters' plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Sora asked.

"Do you think me a fool!" the demon snapped, "that I would so idiotically tell you the plan so you would be all the more driven to thwart it? I think not! I am merely here to destroy you!"

The demon began changing. It grew two feet taller, its hands and feet sprouted claws, while its arms and legs elongated and grew spikes. Its hands widened and grew slits in the palms. Its jaws widened and grew razor sharp teeth. Its eyes remained the same.

"I am Sansashicho," said the demon, "my element is dark water. It will be my pleasure to drown you in your sorrows!"

"And here I thought The Heartless were bad enough," said Riku, "now we have to fight this thing."

"You guys go on ahead," said Nate as he glared at Sansashicho, "I want to fight this thing myself." Next to him appeared the blue turtle of Sapphire Torrent.

"You're crazy to take on a demon by yourself!" said Lance.

"He won't be alone," said Aiden, "I wouldn't mind taking this thing on as well."

"You sure about that?" Sora asked.

"I know I want to," said Aiden, "this thing," he glared at Sansashicho, "it creeps me out, which makes me want to get rid of it that much more."

"It is creepy," said Nate.

"I don't think we can change their minds," said Sara.

"Neither do I," said Riku, "we should go."

"We'll be fine," said Nate.

"Just don't take too long with this thing," said Lance.

"Just as long as you don't get too far ahead of us," said Aiden.

"We'll try not to wear ourselves out," said Kairi. With that everyone, minus Aiden and Nate, went ahead.

"I do not think so," hissed Sansashicho, "I was sent to detain you. None shall pass!"

"Hey, snake face!" said Nate, "You want to fight? Fight us!"

"We are your opponents, you ugly lizard!" said Aiden

"I am not a lizard!" snapped Sansashicho. It then glared at Aiden and Nate, clearly forgetting about Sora, Sara and the others.

"I think we should be going now," said Riku.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said Denise. With that they all hurried off down the tunnel, leaving Aiden and Nate to face the irate demon.

"You ever faced one of these things before?" Nate asked Aiden as Sansashicho stalked towards them.

"I'm still the new guy in the group," said Aiden, "so that sort of makes the answer no."

"This is my first demon to," said Nate, "but look on the bright side, after this we'll both have bragging rights."

"You will have precious little to brag about when I'm finished with you, human," said Sansashicho, "I will rip out your hearts and devour your souls!"

"Come and get us," said Nate in a daring tone, "if you dare."

"Alright then!" said Aiden as he pressed his wrists with his fingers, then summoned his Keyblade, "let's do this!"

The demon hissed and charged at them with its clawed hands. The slits in the palms opened and sprayed black water.

Aiden sensed that the water was dangerous, "Look out!" she shouted, while pulling Nate out of the way. Sapphire Torrent pulled with Nate as well. The black water splashed the ground where they had been standing, and the ground began to melt, as if the black water was acid.

"That stuff could have melted my face off!" said Nate.

"That could have melted the rest of you too," said Aiden. They both then had to get out of the way as the demon tried to splash them with more black water. They got out of the way in time.

"Getting close to that thing isn't going to be easy," said Aiden.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Nate as they dodged another blast of black water.

"You fools have no chance against me!" exclaimed Sansashicho, "embrace your fate and despair!" It shot another stream of black water at Aiden and Nate...

* * *

"I feel bad about leaving Nate and Aiden against that thing," said David, "they could have used more help."

"Aiden will be alright," said Kairi in a reassuring tone, "at least I think he can. As for Nate, well…"

"He'll be fine," said Denise, "Nate to can take care of himself. Just so long as he doesn't get hit in the ears. They're a little sensitive to touch."

"Is that his weakness?" Riku asked, "will it make him lose his will to fight?"

"No, it'll make him mad," said Denise.

"Angry mad or crazy mad?" Donald asked.

"A little of column A and a little of column B," said Lance.

It was the that the tunnel split into three branches.

"Which way, Spike?" Megan asked.

Spike sniffed from all three tunnels before selecting the one on the left, "that way."

They went into the tunnel. A few hundred yards into the tunnel they found themselves in another wide chamber. There was a teleportation flash in front of them and there stood another humanoid, this one with green skin and sickly orange eyes.

"You humans are becoming quite the annoyance," said the humanoid demon as it glared at our heroes, "upsetting master Zabuchrion so."

"Your master can go jump off a cliff for all I care!" said Lance.

"Darn right!" said Sara, while Denise and David nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" said Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy also nodded in agreement.

"Such false bravery will be your undoing, humans," said the demon, "allow me to bring about your downfall!"

The demon grew an extra pair of arms, while a long tail sprouted out of its back and its neck elongated, becoming like that of a snake, while the head grew poison-dripping fangs.

"I am Echirion," said the demon, "my element is earth. I will burry you alive in your own fears!"

"A wise man once said that there is nothing to fear except fear itself," said Lance, "and if you're the best that Zabuchrion could send against us, well, I guess that doesn't say much for it."

"I'll bet that the head demon isn't even half my size," said Riku.

"Your mockery will only prolong your suffering!" snapped Echirion.

"Says you," said Riku, "Sora, you and everyone else go on ahead."

"We can handle this punk," said Lance as the green tiger form of Emerald Mountain appeared next to him.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Denise.

"Like getting yourselves killed," said Kairi.

"Never happen," said Lance, "just get going."

"Save the Ponies," said Riku.

"We will," said Sora, "And Riku, thanks."

"Anytime," said Riku, "now go already!"

Sora, Sara and everyone else ran down the tunnel.

"Get back here!" shouted Echirion, "I am not through with you whelps!"

"They're not the ones you have to worry about," said Lance.

"And if you think you can just walk over us," said Riku as he summoned his Keyblade, "you've got another thing coming."

"I believe that the ones who have something coming to," said Echirion, "is you twerps!" It stomped the ground, sending out a wave of black energy that raced towards Riku and Lance.

Riku sensed that if they stayed where they were, he and Lance would die, so he pulled Lance out of the way, while Emerald Mountain moved with him. They avoided the black energy, which turned the ground where they had been standing into razor sharp spikes that would have impaled them

Echirion then sent out more black energy through the ground, causing more spikes to rise up and try to impale Riku and Lance. They managed to stay one step ahead of the spikes though.

"If those things get us we're dead!" said Lance, "any bright ideas?"

"A couple," said Riku as they dodged another impaling spike, "but they all involve standing still long enough for us to be stuck like marshmallows over a fire. You got anything?"

"Maybe," said Lance, "but someone has to distract that demon for it to work."

"Enough fooling around!" said Echirion, "die!" it then sent out a wave of black energy through the ceiling, sending several spikes down at Riku and Lance...

* * *

"You sure Riku can handle that demon?" Sara asked Sora as they and the others ran down the tunnel. They came to a fork in the tunnel, but Spike's nose sniffed out the right path to take, which happened to be the left branch by the way.

"He's always been a bit of a lone wolf," said Kairi, "Riku's used to doing things alone, but he'll admit that he's stronger with others. He'll be alright with Lance, assuming he can take care of himself."

"I'm not worried about Lance or Riku," said Denise, "they both seem capable. No, I'm more worried that we're being led into a trap."

"What kind of trap?" Megan asked.

"The kind that's slowly but surely wearing us down," said Denise, "don't you see what Zabuchrion is doing? By sending those two demons against us, it has cut our fighting forces, not in half, but by over a third."

"It's separating us so that when we reached all the kidnapped Little Ponies," Sora as he realized what Denise was talking about, "there won't be enough of us there to get them free and fight our way out."

"And it's only going to get worse," said Kairi as they came to another wide chamber. There was a teleportation flash, and there stood a female humanoid demon, one with red skin and yellow eyes.

"You humans are more clever than we assumed," said the female demon, "I congratulate you on discovering master Zabuchrion's plan," she clapped her hands in a mocking manner, "but it is only one part of the plan, and no, I will not be telling you what the overall plan is."

"Then you're here to destroy us," said Denise, "well let me tell you something, girlfriend, we're not so easy to destroy." The red phoenix form of Ruby Inferno appeared next to her.

"And Keyblade Wielders are just as hard to destroy," said Kairi.

"Then I will have to prove you fools wrong," said the female demon.

It began morphing, growing dragon-like scales all over its body and sprouting leathery wings from its back. Razor sharp teeth and claws emerged from its mouth and limbs, while a spiked tail erupted from its back.

"I and Rydotial," said the female demon, "let the fires of rage consume your souls!"

"My soul is not for you to mess with," said Denise.

"Neither is mine," said Kairi. She then looked at Sora.

"I know," said Sora, "we'll go on ahead."

"Don't wait up for us," said Kairi, "this could take a while."

"I know," said Sora again. He then pulled out his Thalasa shell charm.

Kairi pulled out her charm, "My heart is always with you, Sora."

"And mine is always with yours," said Sora.

David and Denise just looked at each other, but words weren't necessary to describe the emotion passing between them, as if they were promising each other to stay alive.

With that Sora, Sara, David Donald, Goofy, Megan, Spike, North Star, Shady, Heart Throb, Cherries Jubilee and Galaxy, hurried down the tunnel.

"You're a lucky girl to have someone like Sora," said Denise to Kairi.

"And you're lucky to have David," said Kairi.

"Enough!" snapped Rydotial, "I will crush your pathetic hearts and prove that there is no such thing as love!"

"Well aren't you rude, said Denise.

"I think we should take her down a notch," said Kairi as she summoned her Keyblade.

"The only one's whose notches will be taken down will be yours!" shouted the female demon. It then summoned several black fireballs and threw them at Kairi and Denise.

The got out of the way to see that the fireballs burned through the ground and walls of the tunnel.

"If those things touch us, we're dead!" said Denise. They then dodged another set of black fireballs, then another set.

"We'll never be able to beat her if we don't get close," said Kairi.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Denise.

"You cannot defeat me!" shouted Rydotial, "die!" it then shot a massive black flamethrower at Denise and Kairi...

* * *

"I'm sure Kairi and Denise will be fine," said Sara as our heroes, now vastly reduced in numbers, ran down the tunnel. They came to another fork, but Spike sniffed out the right path, this one being on the left.

"I know they'll be alright," said Sora, "but I'm worried that Denise is right. We're being set up."

"That may be so," said David, "but what can we do about it except keep going and hope for the best?"

"I once read in a book," said Megan, "I forget which one, but it said something about how to avoid a trap. The first step is knowing that there is a trap."

"What's the next step?" Sara asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Megan, "come to think of it, that book never said anything else about avoiding traps."

"Well I hope you remember something else soon, Mrs. Lancaster," said David, "'cause we're about to step into the next part of the trap."

They had come to a fourth wide chamber. There was a teleportation flash, and a male demon with yellow skin and pale burgundy eyes appeared before them.

"You cannot pass," said the demon.

"Oh yes we can!" said David. The yellow dragon form of Topaz Skye appeared next to him.

"We have to save our friends," said Sara.

"We're coming through whether you like it or not," said David, "we're going to save the Little Ponies, and no demons can stop us from saving our friends."

"Friendship," spat the demon in a contemptuous tone, "yet another weakness of humans. All emotion is weakness, save that of hatred, for hate makes one strong.

It then sprouted bat wings from its arms, while its hands remained in the middle of the wings and grew claws. Equally sharp claws erupted from its feet, while its ears grew larger, and large fangs grew from its mouth.

"I am Hujiot," said the demon, "let hatred blow through your hearts like a hurricane!"

"I don't think so!" said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade, but Donald and Goofy got in front of him.

"We'll stay with David, Sora," said Donald as he pulled out his staff, "you go and help Sara."

"We'll be fine," said Goofy as he pulled out his shield, "we'll take care of this here demon in no time."

"You guys," said Sora, "I…"

"Never mind about us," said David, "go! Save the Ponies!"

"David," said Sara, "thanks." With that she, Sora and everyone else ran down the tunnel.

"I hope you guys are up for it," said David to Donald and Goofy, "this thing looks like it means business."

"I do mean business!" shouted Hujiot as it waved its bat-wings at David, Donald and Goofy, sending a gust of black energy at them. They dodged the black energy, which blasted a wide crater in the tunnel wall.

They dodged another blast of black energy and another.

"That stuff'll slice an' dice us!" said Goofy as they dodged another blast.

"How are we going to defeat that thing if we can't get close to it!" Donald asked.

"Well I'm open to any ideas you guys have!" said David.

"Nothing your pathetic brains can produce can defeat me!" snapped Hujiot, "die!" it then used its wings to create a black tornado that hurtled towards David, Donald and Goofy...

* * *

All Sora could think about was finding the captured Ponies and then head back up to where his friends were fighting for their lives. He just hoped that that wouldn't be far off.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have long to wait, "the scent is getting stronger!" shouted Spike, "we're really close now!"

"Let's just hope we don't run into any more demons," said Sara.

It was then that they came to a large set of doors in the tunnel. "I'll bet that the Ponies are behind that door," said Megan.

"Okay then," said Sora. He and Sara then opened the doors, revealing a large chamber. At one end was a large mirror that was full of fog. In the middle of the room was a tall, gray-skinned creature with three eyes.

"Zabuchrion!" exclaimed Megan.

"Yes," said the demon, "I am the one whom you seek."

"We're here to save the Little Ponies, you monster!" snapped Sara.

"Alas," said the demon, "the ones whom need saving, are you." It then gestured with its clawed hands.

Before anyone could react, North Star, Cherries Jubilee, Shady, Heart Throb and Galaxy, vanished.

"What did you do!" exclaimed Megan.

"I sent them to their friends," said Zabuchrion. It pointed at the mirror. The fog in the mirror cleared, showing all of the abducted Little Ponies, all of them fitted with black collards and chained to the walls and floor.

"As you can see they haven't been harmed," said Zabuchrion, "although, I cannot say the same for their states of mind. As of now they are experiencing astounding levels of terror and hopelessness. I would prefer that their hearts be filled with hate and rage, but creatures such as Little Ponies are incapable of such emotions."

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked, "Are you working for Maleficent?"

"Do not compare me with that pathetic excuse of a sorceress!" snapped Zabuchrion, "the so called mistress of all evil is nothing compared to the power I give obedience; the true darkness!"

"Well your true master won't help you," said Megan, "Tirnac wielded the darkness, and he was destroyed!"

"You may believed you had destroyed Tirnac with the Rainbow of Light," said Zabuchrion, "but he was not. You only sent my master to limbo. A situation that will be corrected before long."

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked, "I was there 25 years ago! Tirnac is dead!"

"I was there too!" said Spike, "he's gone!"

It was then that a dark and foul laugh filled the chamber.

"My master may be gone," said Zabuchrion, "but not forgotten. He has waited patiently for 25 years, just for the conditions to be right for his return."

"His return?" Megan asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Yes," said Zabuchrion, "as we speak, the fear and despair that the Little Ponies are experiencing is fueling the dark magic that will rip through the fabric of reality, thereby freeing Tirnac from limbo and usher his triumphant return to the world!"

"No way!" said both Sora and Sara.

"Oh yes," said Zabuchrion, while the dark and foul laugh sounded again through the chamber.

"That laugh," said Spike, sounding extremely frightened himself, "I know it, but it's impossible, he's gone!"

"Deny it all you want, little dragon," said the dark and foul voice, "but it is true." The mirror then shifted, showing the black outline of an gargantuan centaur with bull-like horns on his head.

The image then showed faint color; blue and red fur, yellow eyes, and a face like the devil himself, "I, Tirnac, live. And I will return to take my vengeance on the world!"

* * *

"This is where I was told that the demons and Heartless made their base," said Kenshin as he and Malcolm Lancaster arrived at the cave mouth.

"The Moochick did mention something about an underground network of tunnels," said Malcolm Lancaster. He then looked at Kenshin, "you never did say where you've gotten your information"

"They prefer to remain anonymous, that they do," said Kenshin.

"Okay," said Malcolm Lancaster, "then let's get this over with so everyone can go home."

"Truer words couldn't have been spoken," said Kensin. With that he and Malcolm Lancaster ran into the cave.

**The end of chapter 7.**

Next chapter our heroes battle their respective demons. Will Kenshin and Malcolm be in time to help them? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Champions of Light

Last time our heroes followed the scent of the Little Ponies through an underground network of tunnels. Every so often, one of Zabuchrion's subordinates appeared and challenged our heroes. Most of our heroes paired off to battle the demons, leaving Sora, Sara, Megan and Spike to confront the lead demon. Back outside, Kenshin and Malcolm entered the cave. Will they be in time to help? 'Nuff said on with the show!

**Chapter 8: Champions of Light**

"My master may be gone," said Zabuchrion, "but not forgotten. He has waited patiently for 25 years, just for the conditions to be right for his return."

"His return?" Megan asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Yes," said Zabuchrion, "as we speak, the fear and despair that the Little Ponies are experiencing is fueling the dark magic that will rip through the fabric of reality, thereby freeing Lord Tirnac from limbo and usher his triumphant return to the world!"

"No way!" said both Sora and Sara.

"Oh yes," said Zabuchrion, while the dark and foul laugh sounded again through the chamber.

"That laugh," said Spike, sounding extremely frightened himself, "I know it, but it's impossible, he's gone!"

"Deny it all you want, little dragon," said the dark and foul voice, "but it is true." The mirror then shifted, showing the black outline of an gargantuan centaur with bull-like horns on his head.

The image then showed faint color; blue and red fur, yellow eyes, and a face like the devil himself, "I, Tirnac, live. And I will return to take my vengeance on the world!"

"This can't be happening," said Megan, her voice full of terror.

"Oh but it is, child," said Tirnac, "do not think I have forgotten you and how you used the Rainbow of Light to send me away. It cannot help you now, so you will be the first of my victims.

"Never!" shouted Sara, "I won't let you hurt my mom!"

"As if you could stop me," said Tirnac. He then glared at Sora, "and don't think I haven't noticed you, little Keyblade Wielder. Your pathetic belief in the light will amount to nothing. I will crush out all light in the world and bring about an endless age of darkness!"

"No!" said Sora, "I learned a long time ago that no matter how dark things get, no matter how hopeless a situation is and how stacked the odds are against you, there's always a light shining! And no demon or Heartless can take that away!"

"Then it will please me to be the first," said Tirnac, "my return in inevitable. By midnight the energy captured from the fear and despair of the Little Ponies will have weakened the fabric of reality enough for me to break through from limbo."

"It's not midnight yet!" said Sara as she checked her watch. There was little more than an hour left before the dark deadline, "we'll find and save the Little Ponies, then you can just stay in limbo and rot forever!"

"Assuming you can find them first," said Zabuchrion, "and of course, you have other things to worry about." It snapped its fingers, (insert finger snapping sound) and both Megan and Spike vanished.

"No!" exclaimed Sara. She then glared at Zabuchrion, "what did you do! Where did you take my mom, you son of a bitch!"

"Tisk tisk," said Zabuchrion in a tone of mock disapproval, "such language from a lady."

"What did you do to Megan and Spike?" Sora demanded. He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the demon, "tell me!"

"I merely set them aside in their own private cells," said Zabuchrion, "no harm has come to them, not yet. I leave their ultimate demises to my master."

"And I will enjoy every moment of their suffering," said Tirnac, "they will be the first to taste my revenge once I am free, and I will be free at the stroke of midnight."

"Then we have that long to stop you!" said Sora. He glared at Zabuchrion, "I'm guessing that if we free all the captured Little Ponies before midnight, then you wouldn't have collected all the energy you need to rip open limbo, right?"

"That is true," said Zabuchrion, "assuming you can find the Little Ponies in time. This room is only part of a labyrinth that goes on for miles in all directions. You will not find them in time."

"I think we will," said Sara, "but first I'm going to break your head open and make you tell us where the Little Ponies are. Then I'll make you tell me where my mom and Spike are so we can rescue them as well."

"You could try that," said Zabuchrion, "or you could fight your way through more Heartless than you can possibly defeat."

The room then began filling with Heartless; hundreds of Neo Shadows, Mega Shadows, Dark Balls and Invisibles.

"I hate to admit it," said Sara as she and Sora stood back to back, while the throngs of Heartless surrounded them, "but this is one sticky situation."

"I've been in worse," said Sora, "I'm more worried how the others are doing."

* * *

…a few minutes ago…

"You fools have no chance against me!" exclaimed Sansashicho, "embrace your fate and despair!" It shot another stream of black water at Aiden and Nate.

Nate tried to get out of the way, but it was too late to stop the acidic black water from hitting him. But then Aiden aimed his Keyblade at the black water and transmuted it into harmless water mist.

"Nice save," said Nate as he got up.

"Any time," said Aiden.

"What is this?" exclaimed Sansashicho, "how did you do that!"

"I take it that you demons have never been to The State," said Aiden, "and you don't know a lot about Alchemy. We'll, allow me to introduce myself: I am Aiden Mackenzie, The Keyblade Alchemist, and your name ought to be mud."

"And your name should be slime!" said the demon, "for that's what you will be soon enough!" it then shot several spheres of black water at Aiden and Nate.

Aiden transmuted several of the spheres into harmless water, while blocking and deflecting the rest with his Keyblade, the acidic liquid had no effect on the magical weapon.

Nate directed his Stand, Sapphire Torrent, to blast several spheres of pure water at the black water coming towards him, blocking the black water. But one sphere of acid got through and hit the blue turtle in the left front arm.

Nate then cried out in pain as his left arm began to smoke. He looked to see that a large part of his forearm had been burned, as if he had been splashed with acid.

"You alright?" Aiden asked.

"The Moochick was right," said Nate as he held his arm. The pain was gone, but his arm was still burned. "If a Stand gets hurt, then the user is hurt as well."

"Then we'd better make sure that you or your Stand doesn't get hurt," said Aiden.

"Too late, fools!" shouted Sansashicho as it sent more streams of black water at Aiden and Nate. Aiden dodged on his own, while Nate and Sapphire Torrent jumped as one.

But then the demon sent out a stream of black water that splashed the ground that Nate and Sapphire were about to land on. Nate avoided the deadly pool, but Sapphire Torrent got his front paws wet and burned. Nate then cried out in agony as his hands were burned as well.

"Bastard!" shouted Aiden. He aimed his Keyblade and shot a bolt of Alchemic energy at the demon, intending to transmute Sansashicho into mud.

But the demon was fast as well. It dodged the bolt and shot more black water at Aiden. Aiden kept dodging, but then he tripped. He rolled away from a black water sphere, but part of it caught him on the leg, burning him.

Aiden quickly transmuted the acid on him into a mild alkaline, neutralizing the burn before he was seriously hurt. But then the demon was standing over him with both hands aimed at him.

"Pathetic!" said Sansashicho, "die!"

But then Nate directed Sapphire torrent to blast the demon right in the face, knocking it down.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" Nate asked as he tried to help Aiden up despite his burned hands.

"It all depends on that thing," said Aiden, "that demon has to have a weak spot. All we have to do is find it."

"You cannot defeat that which has no weakness!" snapped the demon as it got up, "I was chosen from the ranks of master Zabuchrion's followers to be one of his lieutenants. I am unbeatable!"

"No!" said Nate, "nothing is unbeatable! No enemy cannot be vanquished, no struggle cannot be overcome, and no dream is impossible to achieve!"

Suddenly, Nate's body began glowing with a blue aura. The same aura then surrounded Sapphire Torrent.

"What?" exclaimed Sansashicho, "What is this!"

"Creatures such as you shouldn't exist," said Nate, "creatures who can only feel the worst of what the heart can offer, you have no right to hurt innocent people!"

Sapphire Torrent then began to charge up a large blue sphere of water, "Blue Tsunami!" shouted Nate, and his blue turtle Stand shot the water sphere at the demon. The sphere expanded and became a wall of water that blasted Sansashicho with the force of a tidal wave.

The demon was knocked into the wall and slid to the ground.

Nate then collapsed from exhaustion, while Sapphire Torrent vanished. Aiden caught Nate before he hit the ground, "you okay, man?" Aiden asked.

"Just peachy," said Nate, "I'll be alright, I just need to rest for a second. Then we'll go on and catch up with Sara and the others."

"I think not," said the drenched and battered demon as it struggled to get up. Clearly it had taken a massive amount of damage, an one of its arms was broken, but Sansashicho still looked like it could still fight.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Aiden, "what does it take to get rid of you? Are you part chimera or something?"

"I am demon," said Sansashicho as it limped towards Aiden, "that is all you need to know."

Just then two people ran into the chamber from the topside direction; a man in his mid 30's wearing tan and brown, and a younger man in his late 20's wearing a red shirt, white pants, red hair, a crossed-shaped scar below his left eye and carried a sword.

"Nate!" shouted the older man

"Mr. Lancaster?" Nate asked.

"I take it that he is one of your daughter's friends," said the man with the sword as he and Malcolm Lancaster rushed to Nate and Aiden.

"He is," said Malcolm, "but I don't know who this kid is."

"I'm Aiden, and I'm also a friend of Sara."

"What happened, Mr. Lancaster?" Nate asked as Aiden and Malcolm helped him up, "Sara's been worried sick about you."

"I had to run a few errands," said Malcolm, "and I had to meet Kenshin here."

"Who?" Aiden asked.

Kenshin meanwhile was facing down Sansashicho, "you are one of the demons affiliated with Zabuchrion, that you are," he said it as a fact, not a question.

"So you know about us," said Sansashicho, "it makes no difference how many humans know. You will all be destroyed by the everlasting darkness as your pathetic hopes are crushed into oblivion."

"That will not happen," said Kenshion, "people, all peoples, should live their lives with hope for a better, brighter tomorrow. That may not happen yet, there is still so much wickedness in my world, but hope should not be allowed to die, that it shouldn't. As long as there is life, there is hope.

"However, demons and other dark creatures who delight in spreading pain and misery are the opposite of life, unlife. As long as creatures like you exist, there will always be a need to stand against the darkness."

"Pathetic words from a pathetic man," said Sansashicho, "you are not even worth my time!" With a wave of its clawed hand, several Heartless appeared. "Destroy him!"

The Neo Shadows rushed at Kenshin, but then he drew his sword, and vanished.

In a blink of an eye, Kenshin appeared behind the group of Neo Shadows as they all self destructed.

"What just happened?" Nate asked.

"I think he moved so fast that he took out all those Heartless in one strike," said Malcolm.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style," said Kenshin, "which uses god-like speed. No demon or Heartless can keep up with me."

"No!" exclaimed Sansashicho, "it cannot be!" Disregarding its injuries, the water demon charged at Kenshin intending to rip him in half.

Kenshin then slashed his sword downwards against the ground, creating an air-displacement wave that hit the demon in the chest, as well as several rocks that were dug up from the chamber floor, before the demon got within attacking range.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style," said Kenshin, "Doryusen."

**Doryusen: Earth Dragon Strike**

Sansashicho hit the cave wall again and collapsed.

"It is over?" Nate asked.

"Almost," said Malcolm as he opened his backpack and took out a vial of what looked to be white water that sparkled like diamonds, "I was told that demons such as this thing have a means of cheating death. Their bodies can be destroyed, but their twisted black souls can return from the neither world from which they came. It sometimes takes up to a hundred years before they can return to the mortal planes, but I'm not one to give this monster, or it's comrades, or it's master, Zabuchrion, a chance to come back."

He walked over to Sansashicho, whom was struggling to get back up. Malcolm uncorked the vial and poured it over the demons' head. The white water sparkled with magic as it spread all over the body of the demon.

"What are you doing to me!" exclaimed Sasashicho, "what is this foul water?"

"It's Diamond water," said Malcolm, "from the waters of Flutter Valley, blessed by Rosedust, Queen of the Flutter Ponies," he looked at Nate and Aiden, "it's one of the items The Moochick told me to get."

"Why didn't he tell us to get special items?" Nate asked. He then answered his own question, "he probably forgot."

By now the white water had completely covered Sansashicho. The demon cried out once, "NOOOOO!" and vanished.

"Now it can never come back," said Malcolm as he placed the empty vial in his backpack and closed it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of that stuff," said Nate, "would you, Mr. Lancaster?"

"I have other items blessed by the Flutter Ponies," said Malcolm, "but I'm saving them for when we have to meet the rest of Zabuchrion's demons."

"We'd better hurry then," said Aiden as he tossed a Potion to Nate, then drank one himself. Nate drank his recovery item. Within seconds both were completely healed. With that they, along with Malcolm and Kenshin, hurried down the tunnel.

It wasn't long before they came to where the tunnel branched off into three directions.

"Which way do we go?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know," said Nate. "I guess we should take the one that smells like Potpourri," he sniffed from the three tunnels, "but my nose isn't as good as Spike's."

"I can't smell Potpourri either," said Aiden, "but my gut tells me to take the one on the left." True enough, his instincts, possibly his bond with Sora, Riku and Kairi, were telling him that this was the way to go. His instincts were telling Aiden something else, "and we should hurry, Sora and the others are in trouble."

"Then we should hurry," said Kenshin.

* * *

…a few minutes ago…

"Enough fooling around!" said Echirion, "die!" it then sent out a wave of black energy through the ceiling, sending several spikes down at Riku and Lance. They both dodged the spike, then dodged another set of ground spikes.

"I can't remember which goes where," said Lance as he and Riku dodged more spikes, "do Stalagmites belong on the ceiling, or is it Stalactites?"

"It has to do with the spelling," said Riku as he blocked some black rocks with his Dark Aura, "If it has a 'g' then it belongs on the ground. If it has a 'c' then it belongs on the ceiling."

"Oh," said Lance.

"Just shut up and die!" shouted Echirion as it sent both Stalagmites and Stalactites at Riku and Lance. Riku blocked most of them with his Dark Aura and his Keyblade, while Lance directed Emerald Mountain to destroy the spikes with paw and tail swipes.

But one spike got through the defenses, hitting Emerald Mountain in his right forepaw. Lance then cried out in pain as his right hand began bleeding.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"The Moochick was right," said Lance, "if a Stand gets hurt, then the user is also hurt."

"Then let's make sure neither of you get hurt," said Riku. He then charged at Echirion. The demon sent out more waves of black energy, causing more spikes to shoot towards Riku. He dodged them all by jumping towards the chamber wall. Focusing his magic, Riku used the Shinobi technique of running on vertical surfaces. He ran on the wall towards Echrion.

But then the demon summoned several spikes on the wall in front of Riku. He dodged them and landed on the chamber floor, then dodged more floor spikes, but one of then caught Riku's left arm, opening a long cut from his elbow to shoulder.

"Can you hear it, human?" Echirion asked as it stalked towards Riku, "that's death calling for you. Doesn't it fill you with dread that you are about to die? Doesn't your pathetic heart tremble with unbridled horror?"

"If it's my time to die," said Riku, "then there isn't anything I can do about it. But I am not going to die here, not today, and certainly not at the hands of a demon!"

"False bravery will be your undoing," said Echirion, "I think I'll impale you from the ground up, slowly."

"You'll do no such thing!" shouted Lance. He directed Emerald Mountain to send a concentrated earthquake at the demon, knocking it to the ground. But the damage dealt to the demon wasn't that much.

"You okay?" Lance asked Riku

"I'll be fine," said Riku as he held his injured arm, "we just need to get rid of this creep before things get worse. I can imagine how worse it can be," he then pointed at Echirion with his good arm, "but this guy seems like the imaginative type with plenty of ideas."

"That I do," said Echirion, "I have so many ideas of what to do with you humans, yet your frail bodies will be completely destroyed before I can try out ten plans, each. Doesn't that frighten you that I'm going to make your last moments alive more painful than you can imagine?"

"No!" shouted Lance, "I'm not afraid, because it's not going to happen!" His body had taken on a green aura, while Emerald Mountain was glowing with the same energy.

"What?" exclaimed Echirion, "what is this!"

"When one faces fear," said Lance, "they are given a choice; to run or to face it. 'Fight or flight.' I choose to fight. I choose to conquer my fear, for when one conquers fear, they conquer death itself!"

Emerald Mountain had been gathering his energy in his front paws and was ready to release. "Green Temblor!" shouted Lance, and Emerald Mountain shot his energy at the demon. Echirion then experienced the force of a 9.0 earthquake, concentrated in a 2m radius. The demon was shaken about, breaking several bones in its arms, as well as its tail.

The demon collapsed to the ground, severely damaged. At the same time, Lance collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, while Emerald Mountain vanished.

Now it was Riku's turn to ask, "you alright?" as he helped Lance get back up.

"What a rush," said Lance, "I think I'm starting to really like being a Stand user."

But then the demon got back up. It was hurt, but it still looked ready to keep fighting.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Riku. He held his Keyblade in his uninjured hand and prepared to fight.

"It is useless to resist!" said Echirion, "I cannot be defeated! I was chosen by Master Zabuchrion, and I will carry out the will of the master. Be afraid, for I will destroy you!"

Just then Aiden, Nate, Malcolm and Kenshin ran into the chamber, "Looks like we made it in time," said Aiden.

"What kept you?" Riku asked.

"We've been busy," said Nate, "looks like you guys have been busy as well."

"You ain't kidding," said Lance. He then looked at Malcolm, "where've you been, Mr. Lancaster? Mrs. Lancaster and Sara have been worried sick over you."

"You kids aren't the only ones who have been busy," said Malcolm, "oh, this is Kenshin, he's here to help."

Kenshin then walked forward and faced Echirion, "so, you are a demon who delights in spreading fear," he said it as a fact, not a question.

"I am," said the demon, "but that knowledge will do you little good, human. Soon, all humans will fear my kind, and their fear will make their deaths all that much more satisfying."

"Fear will never triumph," said Kenshion, "not as long as those who have courage in their hearts remain true to themselves, that they will. True, where I come from, there are those who use fear to exploit the innocent and to take what they want from those who are too afraid to fight back.

"But I seek a better world where no one has to be afraid, a world where people can walk in the sunlight without fear of the shadows. Such a world may only exist in fairytales, but I prefer stories with happy endings than predictions of dark futures, that I do."

"People who believe in fairytales deserve to die!" snapped Echirion. It then summoned a squad of Darkballs and sent them at Kenshin, "Kill!"

The Dark Balls rushed at Kenshin, whom stood his ground with one hand on the hilt of his sword as the floating Heartless encircled him.

"What's he doing?" Lance asked, "he's gonna get murdered if he just stands there."

"I don't think so," said Nate, "there's more to Kenshin than meets the eye."

"You got that right," said Aiden, "just watch, this is going to be so cool."

The Dark Balls converged on Kenshin. He drew his reverse-blade sword, and in a blur, slashed and destroyed all the attacking Heartless in a single movement, then returned his sword to its scabbard.

"Oh my god," said an amazed Riku, "I know who this guy is! Red hair, cross-shaped scar, reverse-blade sword, he's Kenshin Himura, the last and greatest of the samurai!"

"Never heard of him," said Lance.

"That's because he's probably from my Earth," said Riku, "from my worlds' past."

"No Heartless or demon can match the god-like speed of Hiten Mitsurugi," said Kenshin to the demon, "if you value your life, I suggest to leave this world and never come back."

"How dare you!" raged Echirion, "I'll destroy you! I'll rip your soul out and force it to experience a never-ending nightmare!" disregarding its injuries, Echirion charged at Kenshin, intending to carry out its dark threat.

Kenshin jumped up just as Echirion was about to reach him; he jumped so fast that it was like he disappeared. The demon stopped in surprise as Kenshin seemed to vanish. In midair, Kenshin drew his sword.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style!" shouted Kenshin as he began his descent towards the demon and struck Echirion on the head with his sword, "Ryutsuisen!"

**Ryutsuisen: Dragon Hammer Strike**

Echirion collapsed to the ground from the devastating force of Kenshin's attack. The demon was severely damaged, but still alive.

"You _are _Himura Kenshin," said an amazed Riku, "hero of the Meji era."

"Am I really that famous?" Kenshin asked, a look of innocent curiosity on his face.

"Well," Riku said reluctantly, "I…I shouldn't say anything. I mean, well, you are from the past, so I shouldn't say anything that could affect the flow of time."

"You shouldn't worry about such things," said Kenshin, "such matters as time, the past and future, they have their own ways to taking care of themselves, that they do."

"I guess so," said Riku.

Malcolm meanwhile had opened his backpack and taken out a glass jar full of what appeared to be white dirt.

"Another object that The Moochick asked me too gather," said Malcolm, "Diamond Soil, taken from the meadows of Flutter Valley, and blessed by Queen Rosedust herself."

"How's a jar of dirt going to help?" Lance asked.

"It's not ordinary dirt," said Malcolm as he took the lid off the jar, "that's for sure." he then poured the Diamond Soil onto Echirion, "as I told Nate, demons such as this creep here have a means of cheating death. If we were to destroy its body, its twisted black soul could come back in a hundred years or so. This way it will be completely destroyed."

The Diamond Soil had then began pulsing with white magic and was covering Echirion's body, "no!" shouted the demon, "no!"

"Looks like the tables have turned," said Riku, "now you get to experience what fear is all about."

"NOOOOO!" the demon shouted once more as the Diamond Soil completely covered its body, then vanished.

"That's that," said Malcolm as he put the empty jar into his backpack and closed it.

"We'd better get moving," said Riku after he downed a Potion, healing his arm, then he tossed one to Lance, who drank it and healed his injuries and regained his stamina.

They all hurried down the tunnel, until they found a fork. Riku and Aiden's instincts told them to choose the one on the left, so that's where they went.

"I just hope Sora and Kairi are alright," said Riku, "Donald and Doofy to."

"I just hope Sara, David and Denise are alright," said Lance.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Nate.

* * *

…a few minutes ago…

"You cannot defeat me!" shouted Rydotial, "die!" it then shot a massive black flamethrower at Denise and Kairi. They both dodged it, then dodged more black fireballs.

"You really ought to work on your aim," said Kairi in a taunting manner, as she blocked a fireball with her Keyblade. Denise was directing Ruby Inferno to shoot fireballs and flamethrower attacks of her own, blocking and canceling out the black fire.

But then one of the black fireballs got through and hit Ruby Inferno on her right wing. Denise then cried out in pain as her right arm began to smoke. She looked and saw a burn mark on her arm.

"You alright?" Kairi asked as she placed her hands around the burn mark and began to Heal it.

"It's not bad," said Denise through gritted teeth, though Kairi could tell that she was lying, "but I'll admit, The Moochick was right; if a Stand is hurt, the user is also hurt. But seriously, I'm alright."

"You won't be for long, human filth!" exclaimed Rydotial. The female demon then shot several black fireballs at Kairi, forcing her to dodge them before she could finish Healing Denise. Kairi then had to dodge a black flamethrower.

"You really ought to stop that," said Kairi, "playing with fire can get you burned."

"Funny," said Rydotial, "I thought the ones being burned were you!" it shot another black flamethrower at Kairi, but she jumped up, used the Superglide ability and flew behind the demon.

But before Kairi could attack, Rydotial spun around and backhanded Kairi in the face, the demon's hands were alit with black fire, resulting in Kairi's face being burned partly.

"No!" shouted Denise as Kairi hit the ground.

Already, Kairi's healing magic was at work repairing the damage to her face, but the force of the demon's attack had her unable to move.

"I'm going to burn you to ashes," said Rydoital as it glared at Kairi, "starting with that pretty little face of yours." it then looked at Denise, "doesn't that just fill you with rage? Doesn't the fact that I'm going to torture your friend make you want to rip me apart?"

Kairi could tell that the demon was trying to make Denise so mad that she would lose all control and fall to the darkness, but Kairi was unable to do anything about it.

Fortunately, Denise wasn't one to easily fall to the darkness, "damn right I'm angry, but not angry enough to lose my marbles."

"Pardon me?" a slightly confused Rydoital asked, clearly expecting Denise to attack in a blind fury.

"Monsters like you don't deserved to be pardoned," said Denise as a red aura surrounded her body, while the red phoenix form of Ruby Inferno also became charged with red energy.

"What?" exclaimed Rydoital, "what is this!"

"Creatures that force others to be angry cannot be forgiven," said Denise, her body blazing with righteous outrage, "for as long as people are angry, they cannot know the peace and joy of serenity. You whom spread violence and discord must be destroyed so others can know calm and peace!"

The red energy around Ruby Inferno condensed into her beak, "Red Crossfire!" shouted Denise, and Ruby Inferno shot a massive blast of fire that was shaped as an ankh at the demon. The blast hit Rydotial square on and forced it into the wall, burning nearly every inch of the skin of the demon.

It collapsed to the ground in a smoldering heap, while Denise fell to the ground in exhaustion, at the same time Ruby Inferno vanished.

By then Kairi had healed herself enough so she could move. She hurried towards Denise, "I'm alright," said Denise, "just tired. Being a Stand user can really wear you out."

"I can see that," said Kairi as she helped Denise up.

But then Rydotial was getting up as well. The female demon was severely damaged, its body still smoking and burned all over, but it still looked like it wanted to fight, and it was angry.

"You'll pay for this, bitch!" snapped Rydotial, "I'll slow cook you until you're well done! Then I'll eat you!"

"I hope I give you food poisoning!" spat Denise.

Just then Riku, Aiden, Nate, Lance, Malcolm and Kenshin ran into the chamber.

"Kairi!" shouted Riku and Aiden.

"Denise!" shouted Lance and Nate.

"We're alright," said Denise.

"Things were just getting interesting," said Kairi.

"I'll bet," said Lance, "oh, that's Sara's dad there, and that guy is Kenshin, he's here to help."

"Do you know who he is, Kairi?" a still amazed Riku asked, "that's _the _Kenshin Himura."

"You're kidding!" said Kairi as she remembered her Japanese history. She then looked at the redheaded samurai as he walked towards the burned demon, and she recognized the features. "It is him. But how…?"

"That's the weird part," said Malcolm, "Kenshin said he was brought here from his time to help, by beings whom choose to remain anonymous."

"I'm sure we'll get some answers later," said Riku, "right now I just want to watch."

"Believe me," said Aiden, "this is going to blow your minds wide open."

"You are a demon who delights in spreading rage among innocents," said Kenshin to Rydotial, stating the fact rather than asking.

"So what if I am?" Rydotial asked, "emotions such as serenity and calm are nothing but illusions. All life is born with rage, especially humans, whom excel at it. Especially you, samurai. Oh yes, I can see you for whom you are, _Battousai _the manslayer!"

"What are you talking about?" Denise asked.

"Kenshin Himura fought on the winning side of a war that changed a nation forever," said Riku, "according to history, Kenshin single-handedly killed thousands, possibly tens of thousands."

"But when the war was over," said Kairi, "Kenshin threw away his old sword and took up one that could never kill a human, a reverse-blade sword. He swore to protect the innocent, and never kill again. He then wandered the land helping those who couldn't help himself, and that's just the beginning."

"Don't say anything else," said Riku, "we may end up changing history, even if it does involve the greatest of all samurai."

"I am not that special," said a smiling Kenshin, "even though I chose the life of a wanderer, and the sight of smiling people whom have been helped brings me great joy, I have always wanted the life of peace, for that is what all warriors seek.

"Then again, in any war, the true winners are those whom the warriors fight for, is it not?"

"It is," said Riku, while Kairi and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"Pathetic!" snapped Rydotail, "there is no such thing as peace!" it then summoned several Mega Shadows and sent them at Kenshin, whom stood his ground before the oncoming Heartless.

"Watch this," said Nate to Denise, "you're about to see something amazing."

Kenshin drew his reverse-blade sword, Kenshin spun around and destroyed all the attacking Mega Shadows with one strike, before returning his sword to its scabbard.

"The god-like speed of Hiten Mitsurugi," said an amazed Kairi, "awesome!"

"I humbly suggest that you leave this world and never come back, that I do," said Kenshin to Rydotail. "Otherwise, I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you."

"You don't mean that," said Rydotail in a sultry tone, as if trying to seduce Kenshin, "you wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?"

"First of all," said Kenshin, "you are not a girl. Second, even if you were, you would still be trying to hurt innocent people, and for that you must be stopped. I have sworn to never kill a human, but my vow doesn't apply to demons."

"You bastard!" screeched Rydotail. Disregarding its injuries, the female demon rushed at Kenshin, "I'll burn you into ashes!"

Kenshin then drew his sword and slashed at the demon, then followed up with a strike with the scabbard, "Hiten Mitsurugi style! Soryusen!"

**Soryusen: Double Dragon Strike**

Two welts appeared on Rydotail's torso, forming an X mark. The female demon collapsed.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Awesome!" said Riku.

Kenshin merely smiled in appreciation as he sheathed his sword.

"Now what?" Denise asked.

"Now," said Malcolm as he took out a glass sphere from his backpack, one that held a ball of white fire, "we get rid of this thing."

"Demons such as the ones we've been facing can cheat death," said Nate to Denise, "Mr. Lancaster has items that can get rid of them once and for all."

'Let me guess," said Aiden, "Diamond Fire?"

"Ignited from focused sunlight from the Sunstone in Flutter Valley," said Malcolm, "and blessed by Queen Rosedust." He held the sphere above Rydotial and pressed a hidden switch, causing the white fire to fall onto the female demon.

"No!" shouted Rydotial as the Diamond Fire spread over its body, "you can't do this to me!"

"He just did," said Lance, while Malcolm returned the empty glass sphere to his backpack.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Rydotal as its body was completely covered by the white fire, and it vanished.

"That's three down," said Malcolm, "The Moochick said there would be a fourth before we'd get to Zabuchrion."

"The Moochick never said anything about this," said Denise as Kairi finished Healing her, then healed herself, "oh, he probably forgot to tell us."

"He does that a lot," said Nate as everyone hurried down the tunnel. They came to another fork in the tunnel. Trusting their senses of where Sora went, Riku, Kairi and Aiden picked the left tunnel.

"I just hope Sora, Sara and the others are alright," said Kairi.

* * *

...a few mintues ago...

"Nothing your pathetic brains can produce can defeat me!" snapped Hujiot, "die!" it then used its wings to create a black tornado that hurtled towards David, Donald and Goofy.

The three of them dodged the black tornado, while Donald countered with a Thunder spell, and David countered by directing Topaz Skye to blast back with a gale-force wind gust.

Hujiot dodged both attacks, then sent another blast of black wind at them. Goofy blocked it with his shield, then countered by throwing his shield at the demon. Hujiot countered by blasting the shield out of the air with a flap of its wings.

"Well that ain't fair!" said Goofy.

"All's fair in hate and war!" snapped the demon as it sent another blast of black wind at Goofy.

Donald countered it with a Blizzard spell, "don't you mean 'love and war?'" the feathery wizard asked.

"There is no such thing as love," said Hujiot, "a mere illusion. Only hate is real."

"Liar!" shouted David as he directed Topaz Skye to send a tornado of his own at the demon, whom then canceled it out with a black tornado, then sent another at David. Topaz Skye took the blast and was knocked down, while David was also forced to the ground as well.

"I'm alright," said David as he struggled to get up, but he had a fractured left ankle and a dislocated right shoulder. "The Moochick was right, if a Stand gets hurt, the user is hurt."

"Pathetic!" said Hujiot, "just like your fantasies of love."

"I'll show you who's pathetic!" snapped Donald, "take this!" he sent a massive fireball at the demon. It blasted it back at Donald.

Goofy recovered his shield and got in front of Donald just in time to block the fireball, but they both got scorched in the process.

"As I said," taunted the demon, "pathetic. Abandon the illusions and lies of love. Embrace the truth of hate. Hate can shatter mountains and nations. Hate can bring about the extinction of entire races and worlds. Hate is unending, unquenchable, indestructible."

"I beg to differ!" said David, "hate is strong, but love is stronger, for love can end wars, love can turn worlds, and most of all, love can create life."

A yellow aura had engulfed Davids' body, while Topaz Skye also had taken on a bright yellow glow.

"What!" exclaimed Hujiot, "what is this?"

"But monsters like you," said David, "monsters that can only feel hate, are the reasons why there is so much misery in life. It is you that are the causes of war and injustice, for revolutions and pogroms against innocent people. It is you that needs to face reality. Well this is your wakeup call!"

The yellow energy had condensed in Topaz Skye's front paws, "Yellow Cyclone!" shouted David, and a huge yellow tornado shot towards and surrounded Hujiot. The demon was tossed about and smashed repeatedly into the cavern walls and floor.

When the yellow tornado faded, the demon was battered and heavily bruised, and had several broken bones. David then collapsed from exhaustion, while Topaz Skye vanished.

"You okay?" Donald asked as he and goofy helped David up.

"Just tired," said David, "these Stands really take it out of you."

Just then Hujiot started to get up. The demon had taken a lot of damage, but it was still in the fight.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Donald, "dog-gone demon! Stay down!"

"It is you who should be on the ground," said the demon, "begging for mercy."

"Like we could expect mercy from you," said David.

Just then Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Lance, Nate, Denise, Malcolm and Kenshin ran into the room.

"David!" shouted Denise.

"I'm alright," said David, "just tired. Oh, you found Mr. Lancaster."

"He was completing a task from The Moochick," said Lance, "oh, that's Kenshin, he's here to help."

Kenshin walked forward and faced Hujiot, "you are a demon who delights in spreading hate," he said it as a fact, not a question.

"So what if I am?" Hujiot spat, "hate is the only truth to the world. There is no such thing as love!"

"I beg to differ," said Kenshin, "you cannot have hate without love, for one wouldn't know what love or hate is without the other, that they wouldn't. I believe that people can overcome their darker feelings and work towards a better, brighter future without hate, a world where everyone can live with those they care about."

"Pathetic words from a pathetic human," said Hujiot, "let's see what your precious love can do against this!" it then summoned several Invisibles.

"Watch this," said Kairi to David, Donald and Goofy, "it's going to blow your minds."

Kenshin was soon surrounded by Invisibles, but with one strike of his reverse-blade sword, he destroyed all the attacking Heartless.

"Hiten Mitsurugi," said Riku.

"Wow!" said Donald.

"Gwarsh!" said Goofy, "that sure is somethin'."

"I could barely keep up with him," said David, "he moved so fast."

"I know," said Denise, "it's like he's a demigod or something."

"I'm not a deity," said Kenshin as he smiled, "just a wandering samurai who has learned to use god-like speed, that I am."

"You insolent human!" exclaimed Hujiot, "I will skin you alive!" It jumped up and used its wings to rush at Kenshin, intending to carry out its dark threat.

Kenshin held out his sword, still in its sheath, and thrust the sword out of the sheath by pushing on the hilt guard. The sword left the scabbard at such a speed that it hit Hujiot right between the eyes with the force of a fastball.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style," said Kenshin, "Hiryusen."

**Hiryusen: Flying Dragon Slash.**

Hujiot was stunned by the surprise attack and fell to the ground. Kenshin walked over and retrieved his sword.

"That was awesome!" said David.

"It gets better," said Malcolm as he took from his backpack a glass cube that contained a small white tornado.

"Let me guess," said Lance, "Diamond Wind?"

"Collected from the highest peak at the far end of Flutter Valley," said Malcolm, "and blessed by Queen Rosedust."

"He's making sure that this creep," said Nate, pointing at Hujiot, "can't cheat death and come back in a hundred years."

Malcolm stood over Hujiot and released the Diamond Wind from the cube. The white tornado settled on and spread over the demon's body.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Hujiot, "nothing can defeat hate!"

"Keep saying that," said David, "if it'll make you happy."

"NOOOOO!" shouted the demon as it was completely covered by the Diamond Wind, and vanished.

"That makes four," said Malcolm as he returned the empty glass cube to his backpack.

"How many more subordinates of Zabuchrion will we have to face?" David asked as Donald healed him and Goofy, then healed himself.

"The boss demon is next," said Malcolm as everyone hurried down the tunnel. They then came to a large set of doors, but they were locked.

"Sora, Sara and the others are on the other side," said Kairi, "I can feel it!"

"Then let's not waste any more time!" said Riku. He kicked the doors, but they didn't even budge.

"Let me do it!" shouted Lance. He charged at the doors and hit them with his shoulder, but he just bounced back.

Nate and David then charged at the doors, but they bounced back.

"Boys," said Kairi in a disapproving tone.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Aiden asked. He aimed his Keyblade at the door and shot a beam of Alchemic energy at it, unlocking it, just as Riku, Donald, Goofy, Lance, Nate and David were about to ram it. The four of them crashed through the doors to reveal…

**The end of chapter 8. Next chapter, it's an all or nothing struggle as our heroes fight to save the world from the vengeful Tirnac. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Depths of Darkness

Last time we saw the individual battles between our heroes and the subordinate demons under Zabuchrion's command. Nate, Lance, Denise and David used their Stands in a way that seriously hurt their demonic opponents, but it was the timely arrival of Kenshin and Malcolm that saved them, as well as Aiden, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. But will they be able to save Sora, Sara, Megan, Spike, all the Little Ponies and all of Ponyland?

_Note: in this chapter, circumstances will have Sora use his Final form, which I know several readers have been bugging me about. Well, I try my best to give my readers what they want, so here it is._

'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 9: The Depths of Darkness**

"I hate to admit it," said Sara as she and Sora stood back to back, while the throngs of Heartless surrounded them, "but this is one sticky situation."

"I've been in worse," said Sora, "I'm more worried how the others are doing."

They would have had further to say, but then they were too busy destroying all the attacking Heartless that were trying to destroy them. Sora fought with his Keyblade, while Sara blasted the attacking Heartless with spheres of light.

Zabuchrion looked at them with vicious glee, anticipating that Sora and Sara would be finished within moments.

But then Sara pulled a fast one, or rather, she pulled out from her pocket the red, heart-shaped locket and opened it, releasing The Rainbow of Light. The ribbon of magic circled the room several times, destroying scores of Heartless with each pass.

"No!" snapped an outraged Zabuchrion, "you cannot do that!"

"I think we already did," said Sora as the last of the attacking Heartless were destroyed, and The Rainbow of Light returned to the locket in Sara's hands.

"Curse that Rainbow of Light!" exclaimed Tirnac through the mirror, "I will crush it into oblivion!"

"You won't be able to do anything," said Sara, "as long as you're stuck in that mirror. Oh, wait, you're in limbo, but it's the same thing. You're trapped and we're free, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at Tirnac.

"Your insolence won't save you!" said Zabuchrion, "Lord Tirnac may still be imprisoned in limbo, but not for much longer," said Zabuchrion, "Midnight grows nearer. The fear and despair of all the Little Ponies weaken the barrier between this world and limbo by the second. Soon, Lord Tirnac will be free, but you two fools will not be here to see it," he looked at the mirror, "Lord Tirnac, do I have your leave?"

"You have it, Zabuchrion," said Tirnac, "destroy the whelps, they are becoming annoying."

"I obey, Lord Tirnac," said Zabuchrion

"Is that all?" Sora asked in a taunting tone, "'annoying?' I thought we'd be vexing by now."

"You won't be much of anything before too long," said Zabuchrion, "I'm going to destroy you two with my bare hands."

"Bring it on, creep!" said Sara. "Once we beat you, we'll find all the Little Ponies and free them!"

"Is that so?" Zabuchrion taunted, "well then, try me. I will give both of you one free attack, one where I will not block or avoid. If you can defeat me with that one attack, then the way to your precious Ponies, and Megan, will be shown to you without any reprisals."

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Sora asked cautiously.

"You'll just have to trust me," said Zabuchrio, "so go on, take your best shot."

"It's our best chance," said Sara as she began charging up a huge ball of white Light, "we have to take it." She then threw the ball of light at the demon. It endured the attack as if it were nothing more than a spitball.

"Nice try," said Zabuchrion in a tone that dripped with mock sympathy, "but it wasn't good enough," it glared at Sora, "your turn, Keyblade Wielder."

"You want my best?" Sora asked, "you got it!" He reached within and called forth the power of his Final Form. The Drive activated and Sora's outfit took on a white hue with an edged theme. He now carried both the yellow and blue forms of Ultima Weapon.

Sora then charged at Zabuchrion and aimed to cut the demon in half. But then Zabuchrion dodged the double Keyblade attack.

"You cheater!" exclaimed Sora as he kept attacking. He knew that he had to finish the fight now before the Drive ended, leaving him helpless while he regained his stamina.

"I did say that you had to trust me," said a viciously grinning Zabuchrion, "but then, demons are notorious for being dishonest." It then countered with a slash of its clawed hands. Sora blocked the razor-sharp claws with his Keyblades, then struck back, finally delivering a deep cut to the demon's left side.

But then the Drive ended, causing Sora to revert back to his normal attire, one Keyblade, and leaving him in a weakened condition.

"Pathetic!" spat Zabuchrion. He backhanded Sora into the wall.

"Sora!" exclaimed Sara. She ran over to him.

"I'm alright," said Sora as he tried to get up, but due to the fact that he had just been thrown into a rock wall, he found moving rather painful. "Okay, I'm not alright, but I will be soon," he tried to cast a Heal spell, but for some reason his magic wasn't working.

It couldn't be the aftereffect of the Drive, he had worked out that disadvantage during the training he, Riku and Kairi had been doing back home. No, something else had happened.

"Felling under the weather?" Zabuchrion asked in a taunting manner, "unable to use any spells? You'll find that your magic has been disabled. I have the power to neutralize human magic with just a touch. It should wear off in a few minutes, but you'll be dead by then."

"No!" said Sara as she got between the demon and Sora, "I won't let you!"

"Stand aside, little princess," said Zabuchrion, "if you wish to live just an instant longer."

"Sara, get out of here!" said Sora as he finally managed to get back up. His Keyblade had vanished when he hit the wall, but Sora summoned it back and prepared to fight. He was still hurting and he couldn't use his magic, but he was ready to make a last stand anyway.

"No, I won't run away!" said Sara. She threw several Light balls at the demon, but they either bounced off or fizzled on contact.

"How pathetic," said Tirnac, "and here I was worried at the power of The Five."

"What five?" Sora asked.

"You might as well know," said Zabuchrion, "you won't be able to use the information. This child is but one of five who possess Stands," it pointed at Sara.

"No, I'm not," said Sara, "David, Denise, Nate and Lance, they have Stands, but I don't."

"Oh but you do have one," said Zabuchrion as it stalked closer to her, "you possess the strongest of The Five, but it is fortunate that you will die before it manifests."

"You're talking like Sara and her friends are a superhero team," said Sora.

"In a way they are," said Zabuchrion, "or rather, that they are destined to have great power, and to use that power to fight the darkness, much in the same way you Keyblade Wielders do.

"Even more so, due to Sara's pure heart, she has rare magic that makes her an honorary princess, a Princess of Heart."

With that, Sora new that the cat was out of the bag, for he and the others also knew that Sara was a Princess of Heart, but they didn't want to tell her since Sara had so much more to deal with.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sara asked, "what does my being some kind of honorary princess have to do with the Little Ponies, or my friends?"

"Your magic as a Princess of Heart can be used to banish the darkness from world," said Zabuchrion, "or, it can be forceably used by dark souls to spread the darkness. But this is something that cannot be allowed to come to pass. Your magic is something we demons cannot touch, nor can we allow it to fall into the hands of those who would be rivals. I will destroy you and The Keyblade Wielder, ending two prophecies at the same time; the prophecy of The Five, and the prophecy of the seven Princesses of Heart."

"What prophecies?" a confused Sara asked, "you're not making any sense!"

"You've said too much, Zabuchrion," said Tirnac, "destroy them both before they attempt anything irksome. I want my return to be without incident."

"It shall be done, Lord Tirnac," said Zabuchrion.

"No!" said Sara as she held up the locket and was about to release The Rainbow of Light, when a small form ran up and grabbed it out of her hands.

"I have the locket, master!" exclaimed Kichot, "I have The Rainbow of Light!"

"Well done, Kichot," said Zabuchrion.

"Give that back, you little creep!" exclaimed Sara.

"Not on your life, human," said Kichot, "shall I destroy it, master?"

"Yes, destroy it," Zabuchrion said idly.

"No!" shouted both Sora and Sara.

Kichot then tried to crush the locket, but it then sent out a pulse of rainbow colored magic that blasted the short demon into the other side of the chamber. The locket fell to the ground unharmed.

Sara tried to run and grab it, but Zabuchrion got in front of her.

"Enough fooling around!" snapped the demon. It raised it's clawed hand, "die!" It brought the clawed hand down to slice into Sara's face, but something stopped the claws before they touched her, something that turned out to be a glowing white hand that belonged to a ghostly human female. She had long, white hair, very white skin and wore white Greek-style armor.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Zabuchrion.

"Looks like I have a Stand after all," said a surprised yet happy Sara, "and I know her name; Crystal Star!"

The ghostly humanoid female warrior smiled and nodded at Sara, then reached back with her free hand and punched the demon in the face hard enough to send it skidding to the floor several yards away.

"NO!" shouted Tirnac, "now all of The Five have their Stands! You swore that this wouldn't happen, Zabuchrion! You have failed me!"

"I have not failed, Lord Tirnac," said Zabuchrion as it got up. Its left eye was swollen and was bruising a nasty purple, "I will destroy The Five, and the Keyblade Wielders as well."

"Not gonna happen!" said Sora. By now his magic had returned and he used a Heal spell. But then Sora remembered that his pockets were loaded with Potions and Ethers, but what's done is done.

"You fools think you have a chance against me," sneered Zabuchrion.

"This coming from the one who just had its own words handed to it," said Sara as she recovered the red locket, "you still want to fight? come and get us."

"I will," said Zabuchrion, "just as soon as I slip into something more comfortable." The demon then began to change, growing four feet taller and sprouting two more arms and legs, all of the limbs growing more claws. Six octopus-like tentacles shout from its back, while a pair of scorpion tails grew out of its lower back. Its mouth, already full of fangs, grew larger and sharper.

"You already know my name," said the transformed Zabuchrion, "but you don't know that I, like Lord Tirnac, am an acolyte of the darkness!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," said Sora, "think fast!" he threw a Strike Raid at the demon. It missed, but hit Zabuchrion on the back of the head on its way to Sora's hand.

Sara then directed Crystal Star to attack. The female warrior Stand punched the demon in the face again, her fists moving like spheres of light.

Zabuchrion took the punch, the punched and kicked Crystal Star several times.

Sara cried out in pain as she felt every blow that Crystal Star took.

"You alright?" Sora asked as he used a Heal spell on Sara.

"The Moochick was right," said Sara, "if a Stand gets hurt, the user feels it."

"Then let's not give this creep a chance to hurt you again!" said Sora. He rushed at the demon and used an Ars Arcadium attack, followed up by a Ragnarok strike.

This damaged Zabuchrion somewhat, but it was still in the fight. He tied to backhand Sora again, but he used a Dodge Roll to get behind the demon and sliced off one of the scorpion tails.

Sara then directed Crystal Star to kick the demon several times in the head, then punched it in the arms, breaking one of them, then the Stand kicked the demon twice in the legs, breaking one of them.

"Your persistence is useless!" shouted Zabuchrion as it tried to grab Sora, who Dodged Rolled again and cut off the other scorpion tail.

But then Sora's luck ran out and he was caught by the demon and thrown to the ground. The demon then picked Sora up and threw him against the wall again.

"Useless I say!" shouted Zabuchrion, "useless!"

"No!" said Sara, "it's not useless, for as long as people keep trying, they can accomplish anything, even miracles!" It was then that her body began glowing white, while Crystal Star also began glowing.

"No!" said Zabuchrion, "it cannot be!"

"Don't waste any more time, Zabuchrion!" shouted Tirnac, "destroy her!"

"Destroy this!" shouted Sara, "White Barrage!"

Crystal Star then began punching and kicking Zabuchrion so fast and so hard her movements were like white blurs. Finally, after delivering four hundred or so strikes, the demon fell to the ground.

Sara also collapsed to the ground, but from exhaustion, while Crystal Star vanished.

Sora had recovered from the last attack and ran over to help Sara, "you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"What a rush," said a slightly dazed Sara.

Just then Zabuchrion also stood up. It looked like it had just gone several rounds with a professional boxer, but was still ready to keep fighting.

"As I said," taunted the demon, "useless!"

Just then the doors leading to the surface crashed open, spilling Riku, Donald, Goofy, Lance, Nate and David onto the chamber floor.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi as she ran into the room, followed by Denise, Aiden, Malcolm and Kenshin, all of whom had to step over the disoriented Riku, Donald, Goofy, Lance, David and Nate. The six of them finally picked themselves up and rushed in.

"Sara!" exclaimed Malcolm as he ran ahead of the group.

"Dad!" shouted Sara as her father ran up and embraced her and she embraced him back, "Dad! Where were you!"

"I'm sorry, Sara," said Malcolm, "I should have been there for you and your mother, but The Moochick said I had to get a few things that would help, and they did help."

"Why didn't the Moochick tell us that you had been there to see him?" Sara asked, "oh, he probably forgot."

"Sora, what's happening here?" Riku asked.

"That thing is Zabuchrion," said Sora as he pointed at the demon, who was stunned at the sight of the new arrivals, "it's using all the Little Ponies to rip open a hole into limbo."

"The demons are using the fear and dispare of the Ponies to weaken the fabric of reality," said Sara, "they're going to free Tirnac at midnight!"

"Tirnac!" Malcolm exclaimed, "he's alive!"

"And very, very annoyed," said Tirnac. Through the mirror, the demonic centaur glared at Malcolm, "you I do not know, but I can sense the stench of Megan on you, so you must be her mate."

"Where's Megan?" Malcolm asked, "Sara, where's your mother?"

"I sent her away," said Zabuchrion as it snapped back to reality, "her and the little dragon. They haven't been harmed, yet."

"Their deaths shall be by my hand," said Tirnac, "the time of my return grows closer. Soon, the girl Megan and all of Ponyland shall taste my wrath!"

"Hell no!" said Denise, "not on our watch!" at that Lance, David and Nate nodded in agreement.

"We'll stop you before you ever set foot in Ponyland!" said Donald, while Goofy, Riku, Aiden and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Don't 'cha mean hoof?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, that," said Donald, "right."

"As if you insects could stop my return," said Tirnac, "I may not know you personally, but I know what you are, Keyblade Wielders and Stand Users. I know the prophecies that say that you will go on to drive back the darkness on hundreds of worlds. I intend to nullify those prophecies."

"What prophecies?" Kairi asked.

"Apparently our destinies have been predetermined," said Riku.

"Well that sucks," said Aiden, while Nate and Lance shook their heads in agreement, "I don't want my future to be mapped out by someone else."

"The future can be whatever you want it to be, that it is," said Kenshin, "there is no fate but what we make."

"I know you as well, samurai," glared Tirnac at Kenshin, "I know the darkness in your heart."

"Riku, Kairi," said Sora, "is that…?"

"Kenshin Himura," said Kairi, "he's here to help."

"As if a single samurai can stand against the darkness," said Zabuchrion, "especially one who has slain so many. Isn't that right, _Battousai_ the manslayer?"

"I may have killed," said Kenshin, "I killed so many people, all in the name of a cause I believed in, that I did. But what's done is done. I am no longer the _Hitokiri Battōsai. _That part of me ceased to exist when the Tokugawa dynasty fell and the Megi era began. I am just a wandering samurai now who has been given the chance to preserve light in a world that has been threatened by darkness."

"You are nothing but a pathetic human!" snapped Zabuchrion, "and all humans are nothing but fodder to be slaughtered!" ignoring its injuries, it rushed at Kenshin, its remaining clawed hands thrust out to stab hum, "Die, Battosai!"

Kenshin waited until the last second before sidestepping the claws, then spun 180 degrees around and striking Zabuchrion's venerable side. All of this happened in less time it took to blink twice.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style!" said Kenshin, "Ryukansen!"

**Ryukansen: Dragon Spiral Strike**

Zabuchrion then fell over and didn't get up again.

"Wow!" said Sora.

"That was cool!" said Sara.

"Merely speed and maneuverability," said Kenshin as he sheathed his reverse-blade sword and smiled at Sora and Sara, "nothing to boast about."

Just then a rock came out of nowhere and hit Kenshin on the head. He fell to the ground, a dazed look on his face.

"You okay?" Malcolm asked as he helped Kenshin up. The wandering samurai had quickly regained his composure.

"Never better, that I am," said Kenshin, "now, let us finish what we came here for."

"Right," said Aiden. He then looked at Malcolm, "I hope you've got something that can get rid of that thing," he pointed at the disabled form of Zabuchrion.

"I do indeed," said Malcolm. He then reached into his backpack, but then frowned as he failed to find what he was looking for, "what…no! Where is it! I had it!"

"Had what, dad?" Sara asked.

"The Moochick sent me to Flutter Valley to find several items that would destroy the demons," said Malcolm, "each item was blessed by Queen Rosedust. I had an item for each of Zabuchrion's subordinates, and one for the boss demon itself, but I can't find the item. I must have lost it somewhere."

"We can go back for it later," said Riku, "right now I think we need this thing in one piece."

"He's right," said Lance, "I can sense that the tunnels here go on for miles in all dirrections. It'll take forever to find where Mrs. Lancaster, Spike and the Little Ponies are."

"Then let's get some help," said Nate, he walked over to the still unmoving Zabuchrion and grabbed it by the neck, "alright, creep, start talking!"

Zabuchrion responded by laughing manically.

"That wasn't what I was hoping to hear," said Nate.

"You fools," said Zabuchrion, "you pathetic, impudent fools. You may do whatever you wish with me, but it matters not, for my task is complete!"

"What are you talking about?" Sara demanded, "tell us where you took my mom!"

Just then a very loud bell rang out.

"At last!" said Tirnac, "midnight!"

"It is 12:00 o'clock," said David as he checked his watch, while everyone else with a watched checked theirs and confirmed.

A second bell rang out.

"The fabric of reality has been sufficiently weakened," said Zabuchrion, "at the stroke of midnight…"

A third bell rang out.

"…Lord Tirnac will return to this world!" the demon started laughing again as a fourth bell rang out.

"We have to do something!" said Donald as a fifth bell rang out.

"But what?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know," said a frantic Sara, as a sixth bell rang out, "I don't know."

"The mirror!" said Sora as the seventh bell rang out, "destroy the mirror!"

"On it!" shouted Kairi and Riku. They both threw their Keyblades at the enchanted mirror as the eighth bell rang out. The two Keyblades smashed into the mirror and shattering the enchanted glass into countless pieces.

Riku and Kairi then caught their Keyblades, "seven years of bad luck my ass," said Riku as the ninth bell rang out.

"I don't think it's over," said Aiden, "how come that bell is still ringing?" the tenth bell sounded.

"Because the mirror isn't the means for Lord Tirnac's return!" said Zabuchrion as the eleventh bell sounded, "it was just a means for observation and communication."

The twelfth bell rang out and the air above the chamber ripped open, forming a portal to a world full of gray fog. From the portal emerged Tirnac in all his demonic glory.

"At last!" shouted Tirnac as he stepped through the portal, "after twenty-five years, I am free!"

**The end of chapter 9. Next chapter, it's do or die time as our heroes face the beast himself. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Heights of Light

Last time our heroes were reunited again in the main chamber of the demon base. Sora and Sara fought as best they could against Zabuchrion, but to no avail. But then Riku, Denise and everyoen else made it, as well as Kenshin, whom helped defeat, but not destroy, Zabuchrion. Before the demon could be properly vanquished, the fated hour struck and the true evil was released from limbo. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: The Heights of Light**

"At last!" shouted Tirnac as he stepped through the portal, "after twenty-five years, I am free!"

"No!" shouted Sara, "you won't be free to terrorize this world again!" she held up the red locket, "my mom sent you into limbo before, and so can I!" she opened the locket and released the Rainbow of Light. The ribbon of magic then shot towards Tirnac.

"Not this time!" said the demonic centaur, "I will no be banished again!" he raised one hand and shot a beam of pure blackness at the Rainbow of Light. The two beams of magic, light and darkness, met and canceled each other out.

"What just happened?" a shocked Denise asked.

"Did that overgrown bull just destroy the Rainbow of Light?" Nate asked.

"No," said Sara as she held the locket in her hands, "I can feel its magic, it's still here," she looked at Tirnac with fear-filled eyes, "but it doesn't work on him, not any more."

"And it will never work again," said Tirnac, "I have learned from that mistake of the past. Not only am I immune to the accursed Rainbow of Light, but I have also gained mastery over its opposite."

"You mean…that black magic you just used," said Sara, "it's…"

"Yes!" Tirnac shouted triumphantly, "I have gained full power over the Rainbow of Darkness!"

"Big deal!" said Sora, "we've dealt with all sorts of baddies who say they've mastered the darkness, but my friends and I are still here."

"All those Villains who say they can control The Heartless and the darkness," said Riku, "we've faced them all and won. Just because you're a demon doesn't make much difference."

"Actually it does," said Malcolm, "remember, demons have no hearts, therefore they can go deeper into the darkness than any human Villain can."

"Your words of supplication will not avail you, mortal!" said Tirnac, "all of you shall die, and this world will embrace the darkness!"

"No!" said Sara, "no way am I going to let that happen!"

"We won't let it happen either!" said Lance as he and Nate stood to Sara's left, while David and Denise stood to Sara's right, "we'll stop you somehow!"

"So will we!" said Sora as he, Riku, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons and Kenshin drew his reverse-blade sword.

"You fools have no chance against me!" said Tirnac.

"We'll still try!" said Aiden.

Sora then had an idea, "Donald, do you know any spells for locating someone?"

"Uh-huh," said Donald, "but how's that gonna help us?"

"Maybe we'll find somethin' that can beat Tirnac," said Goofy.

"Or maybe find someone lost," said Riku as he realized what Sora was thinking, "or several people," he then looked at Malcolm, "do you have anything of Megan's with you?"

"I have her favorite bracelet in my pocket," said Malcolm as he took out a silver bracelet, "she gave it to me for luck when I went to see The Moockick."

"Zabuchrion said that Megan and Spike were in separate cell somewhere," said Sora, "but I'll bet their right next to each other, so if we can find Megan, we'll also find Spike, and he can still sniff out the Little Ponies."

"What good will that do?" Denise asked, "the big bad demon is on the lose in the world."

"But if we can find and free everyone," said Sara, "and get them up to the surface, then they'll be out of harms way, and if the worst should happen, they'll have a chance to get as far away from here as they can."

"That's what I was thinking," said Sora, "Donald, Goofy, go with Malcolm and find Megan and Spike."

"Right!" said Donald and Goofy. Donald then cast the locating spell on the bracelet and they, with Malcolm, ran towards a tunnel that would lead them to Megan and Spike.

"You do not have permission to leave my presence!" shouted Tirnac after them.

"Permission this!" shouted Aiden as he aimed his Keyblade at Tirnac and shot a beam of Alchemic energy at him. The demonic centaur took the blast and shrugged it off like it was a paper cut.

"Your pathetic Alchemy is no match against the forces I command!" said Tirnac. He aimed his hand at Aiden, "Behold the power of Darkness!" A beam of black magic shot at Aiden.

Aiden countered by shooting another beam of Alchemic energy at the dark beam. The two beams met in the air and were nearly equal. But the black beam quickly overwhelmed the Alchemic beam and broke through, shooting towards Aiden.

He dodged it, while Riku shot several blasts from his Dark Aura. Tirnac took the blasts like they were nothing, then shot a black beam at him.

Riku blocked the black magic with his Dark Shield, but his defenses were quickly overwhelmed. He would have been engulfed by the black magic, but Kairi pulled him out of the way, while Sora shot several Thunder spells at Tirnac.

The demon withstood the spells, then shot two beams of darkness at Sora and Kairi. They dodged the beams with inches to spare.

"We need a better strategy!" said Riku.

"How about this!" said Nate as his Stand, Sapphire Torrent, appeared and shot several spheres of water at Tirnac. The spheres of water made contact, and the demonic centaur was finally hurt.

Topaz Skye appeared in front of David and sent several wind blasts at Tirnac, while Ruby Inferno appeared before Denise and shot several fireballs, and Emerald Mountain appeared in front of Lance and made several rocks shoot towards the demon. Each elemental attack managed to hurt the demon.

Crystal Star then appeared in front of Sara and rushed at Tirnac, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks, each blow damaging the demon.

"You've got your Stand!" said a surprised Denise.

"I know," said Sara, "isn't she cool!" Crystal Star then gave the other Stands a smiling thumbs up, while the four animal Stands nodded in acknowledgement.

But Tirnac was still in the fight, "your persistence is futile! I am indestructible!"

"Nothing is indestructible!" said Kenshin, "and at the same time, nothing is futile. With hard work, dedication, a little luck, and love, anything is possible, that it is," he then sheathed his sword and faced Tirnac with his hand poised over the hilt of the sword, "even defeating a monster like you!"

"What's he doing?" David asked.

"_Battōjutsu_," said Riku, "he's betting this next attack on a draw of his sword."

"If you wish to die, then so be it!" shouted Tirnac, "feel my power and perish!" He then shot a beam of darkness at Kenshin.

Kenshin drew his sword just as the beam was about the hit him. But he drew his sword in a way that the curve of the draw cut through the black magic. Kenshin then used his god-like speed to charge at Tirnac and struck the demonic centaur several times in one specific spot on the demon's torso.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style!" said Kenshin, "Ryusousen!"

**Ryusousen: Dragon Nest Strike**

Kenshin then jumped back as Tirnac doubled over in pain.

"Looks like hitting the demon several times in one spot is just what we to do!" said Riku. He then rushed at Tirnac as the demon was recovering. The outraged demon tried to stomp on Riku with his hooves, but Riku was too fast. Riku then jumped up and hit the demon in the spot that Kenshin had struck before.

Kairi then ran and attacked just as Riku had finished, hitting the demonic centaur in the same spot.

Sora then ran up and delivered an Ars Arcadium and Ragnaroc combination to the target spot, while Aiden delivered a strike of his own.

All along, Sara and her friends were channeling their respective collared energy to their Stands and preparing to attack.

"Aim for that spot!" said Sora, "it's our best chance!"

"Then let's make it count!" said Lance, "Green Temblor!" Emerald Mountain then sent a massive shockwave at Tirnac that hit the demon in the torso, focusing on the wounded area.

"Blue Tsunami!" shouted Nate. Sapphire Torrent shot a wall of water at Tirnac that was most concentrated on the target area.

"Red Crossfire!" shouted Denise. Ruby Inferno shot an ankh-shaped blast of fire at Tirnac, hitting the demon in the target area

"Yellow Cyclone!" shouted David. Topaz Skye shot a tornado that landed right on the target area.

"And here's the kill!" shouted Sara, "White Barrage!" Crystal Star then punched and kicked Tirnac in the target area several hundred times. This finally caused Tirnac to fall to the ground.

Once all the attacks were delivered, Sara and her friends collapsed to the ground from exhaustion as their Stands vanished again.

"They'll be fine," said Aiden as he, Sora, Riku and Kairi helped Sara and her friends stand up.

"I really think we're getting stronger," said Denise, "I'm not as tired as I was the last time."

"Me neither," said Nate.

"I've got my wind back already," said David.

"Same here," said Lance.

"Zabuchrion did say that we were meant to do great things," said Sara, "that we were destined to be a team, a Five."

"Then I guess that's who we are," said Nate, "The Five."

"You won't live to fulfill any prophecies!" exclaimed Tirnac as the demonic centaur got back up.

"Oh come on!" said Denise, "how much more do we have to do?"

"Nothing," said Kenshin as he sheathed his sword, "we've done enough."

"Have you lost it!" Lance shouted, "that thing is still coming at us!"

"We need to come up with another plan, fast!" said Sora.

"And make it a good one," said Aiden.

"No," said Riku, "Kenshin is right, we're done here."

"It is not over!" snapped Tirnac, "not until I say it is over! And it is over, your you! Behold the power of Darkness!" He aimed his hands at our heroes, but instead of the darkness shooting out from the hands, it suddenly shot out from his torso where everyone had been hitting him. Tirnac shouted in agony as the dark magic continued to leak from his body.

"Now what?" Nate asked.

"I think I get it," said Sora.

"So do I," said Aiden, "all those attacks in one spot, it really weakened his body at that one point. He said that his body had absorbed the Rainbow of Darkness."

"And darkness is a force unto itself," said Riku, "it doesn't like to be contained in any vessel, especially one like a demon. So now the Rainbow of Darkness has a way out."

"And it's going to take Tirnac with it," said Sara.

Large, purple cracks had appeared on Tirnac's body, radiating out from the wound, and the cracks grew as more dark magic escaped. All that darkness was flying around the ceiling of the chamber, eventually flowing to a tunnel that lead deeper into the bowls of the world.

"This cannot be!" exclaimed Tirnac as the cracks covered his whole body, "I am Tirnac! Lord of Darkness! I cannot die!"

"Those who live by darkness shall perish by darkness, that they will," said Kenshin, "farewell."

"NOOOOO!" exclaimed Tirnac before his body exploded. The huge mass of black that was the main entity of the Rainbow of Darkness hovered in the air before retreating deeper into the tunnels.

"Is it over?" Nate asked.

"I hope so," said Sara.

"Me to," said Sora.

"Right now I just want to find everyone that's been taken and go home," said Lance.

"Same here," said Riku, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

They all left the chamber to find Donald, Goofy, Malcolm, Megan, Spike and all the captured Little Ponies. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden focused their powers and managed to get an idea on where Donald and Goofy where.

But as they left the chamber, they forgot that it wasn't empty. The severely wounded Zabuchrion was still on the floor, and it wasn't alone.

"Master," said Kichot, "master Zabuchrion."

"Get me out of here, Kichot," said Zabuchrion.

* * *

It took a while, but Sora, Sara and the others caught up with Donald, Goofy and Malcolm just as they reached Megan and Spike. There was joyous moment as Sara was reunited with her parents, and Megan and Malcolm were reunited with each other.

With Spikes' nose, our heroes found where all the captive Little Ponies were, and within minutes, all of them were freed.

"Good grief!" said Kairi, "they're all exhausted." True enough, every Little Pony was emotionally drained from all the fear and despair they had been forced to undergo.

But Sara had the answer. She called her Stand and began charging up their power, "here's something I just thought up," said Sara as Crystal Star raise her hands, "Healing Light!"

Crystal Star then sent out a pulse of white light that restored all the Little Ponies.

"That was cool," said Lance.

"And here's the best part," said Sara as she embraced Galaxy.

"What part?" Riku asked.

"All unicorns in Dream valley have a special power," said Galaxy, "we call it 'winking,' and since all of us are here, I think we can get everyone home."

"What are you talking about?" Aiden asked as Galaxy and every unicorn Pony closed their eyes and their horns glowed brightly.

With a flash, everyone was out of the tunnels and back at Paradise Estates. The sky was brightening as the sun began to rise.

"Oh," said Kairi, "winking is like teleporting."

It was then that Sora noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Kenshin?"

"Did we leave him behind?" Sara asked.

"He was with us when we winked," said Galaxy.

"He must have returned to his world and time," said Malcolm, "he said that he was here only to help, nothing more."

"That's a shame," said Riku, "I would have liked to have had more time to get to know one of the greatest samurai, maybe even the greatest."

"He was a great Samurai," said Kairi, "but we were lucky to know him, if only for a while, as a real human being."

"You're right," said Sora.

* * *

Kenshin then found himself back in the field of stars. "I am to assume that I was successful?" he asked.

"Indeed," said the fourth Ethereal, "the crisis has passed and the ways to the future are no longer clouded by darkness."

"The destinies of the two groups," said the fifth Ethereal, "The Keyblade Wielders and The Five, they are now free to choose their paths in life. But they have already chosen to stand against the darkness, and that, in my opinion, is the right choice."

"What will happen to them?" Kenshin asked, "now that their futures are no longer in danger?"

"That is something we cannot tell," said the second Ethereal, "but what we do know is that they will go on to do great things; they will visit many worlds and save countless souls from the darkness."

"Very soon Sora and his companions will travel to another world that is threatened by the darkness," said the first Ethereal, "while Sara and her companions will continue to develop their powers, and eventually go on a journey of their own."

"But at some point in the future," said the third Ethereal, "the two groups will cross paths again. It may be in a year, five years or even ten years, but they will meet again."

"Then I have no regrets of leaving them, that I don't," said Kenshin, "though I have no power to see into the future, I know in my heart that I will see them again."

"The power of the heart knows no bounds," said the second Ethereal, "and now, it is time to send you back to your world."

"Must you remove my memories?" Kenshin asked, "though Sora, Riku and Kairi are from the future of my world, they did not say anything that would change the destiny of my world, or my personal destiny."

"Regrettably we must," said the second Ethereal, "our vows demand that we keep out existence as much a secret as possible."

"I understand," said Kenshin, "so be it, I have no regrets," he smiled, "but if you need me again to stand against the darkness, I am at your service, that I am."

"You have our unending gratitude," said the fourth Ethereal, "a pitiful reward for the service you have rendered."

"I ask for nothing except the chance to help those who need help," said Kenshin.

"No doubt you will be given many such chances in the future," said the fifth Ethereal, "both in your time, and on other worlds."

"The time has come," said the first Ethereal, "farewell, brave samurai."

"Farewell," said Kenshin. He bowed, and vanished.

The next thing Kenshin knew, he was back at the crossroads between Kyoto and Tokyo. For a moment he was confused, as if he was trying to remember something important that had just happened to him.

But Kenshin couldn't think of what it was, but he felt that whatever he wanted to remember, he had done some good and had helped a lot of people who needed to be helped.

With that, Kenshin started towards Tokyo, unaware of the wild adventures to come.

* * *

"He will be alright," said the third Ethereal, "Kenshin will survive all of his adventures and live out his life with those he loves."

"But what of Sora and his companions?" the second Ethereal asked, "even though they are destined to return to their universe, they will have to pass through more trials and tribulations before they reach their goals. Must we allow them to suffer? Can we not help them return home?"

"We cannot," said the fifth Ethereal, "our vows prevent us from interfering with the course of destiny on such a minor level. Sora and his friends must complete their journey."

"They must be allowed to continue," said the first Ethereal, "there are more worlds that are in danger of falling to the darkness. The Keyblade Wielders need to travel to these worlds."

"But how much longer must they be lost before they return home?" the third Ethereal asked.

"Not much longer," said the fourth Ethereal, "though they do not know it, they will return home soon. How soon, I cannot tell, but they will return home."

"Until then we can only watch," said the first Ethereal, "watch and wait. I wish we can do more, but we can't. That is how it is."

"Then we will watch and wait," said the second Ethereal. And watch and wait they did.

* * *

"Well I'm just glad that everyone's safe and that it's over," said Denise.

"It's not over," said Riku, "it may never be over."

"As long as there is darkness in people's hearts," said Sora, "The Heartless will still be a threat."

"And there could be other demons," said Kairi.

"Just our luck," sighed David.

"But we've taken the first step," said Sara to her friends, "we all have what it takes to keep this world safe from the darkness."

"Our Stands," said Nate.

"Exactly," said Sara.

Just then Sora saw something that made his jaw drop. From the sky came half a dozen Ponies that flew on butterfly wings.

"The Flutter Ponies!" said Megan.

"You told me that they rarely leave Flutter Valley," said Sara.

"Unless it's of great importance," said Megan.

"Guess this counts as something important," said Aiden.

The six Flutter Ponies landed on the lawn. They appeared to be somewhat smaller in size than the other Little Ponies and colored much more brightly, as if their bodies shone with a powerful magic.

One of the Flutter Ponies had yellow skin whose mane and tail were light pink. Her simbol was roses.

"Queen Rosedust," said Megan as she, Malcolm, Spike and all the Little Ponies bowed. Sara and her friends also bowed, shortly followed by Sora and his friends.

"It has been far too long, Megan," said Queen Rosedust in an odd British accent, "far too long indeed. My fellow Flutter Ponies have been aware of the situation regarding the demons and The Heartless. We would have given more assistance, other than providing the items for your husband, but it required all of our magic to keep our valley safe," she looked at Malcolm, "I take it that the blessed elements were helpful?"

"Very much so, your majesty," said Malcolm.

Queen Rosedust then looked at Sara and her friends, "I can tell that you and your friends have discovered your true powers. The prophecy of The Five has come true."

"What prophecy?" Denise asked.

"The demons said something about a prophecy," said Sara, "and something about me being some kind of princess."

At that Sora and the gang gulped nervously.

"It was foretold long ago," said Queen Rosedust, "that five ordinary children from Earth would be chosen by destiny to wield extraordinary powers," she looked at Nate, "the power of Water," she looked at David, "the power of Wind," she looked at Denise, "the power of Fire," she looked at Lance, "the power of Earth," she looked back at Sara, "and the power of Light."

"Our Stands," said Sara.

"The prophecy said that you would discover your Stands during a time of great crisis," said Queen Rosedust, "when the forces of darkness threatened to consume the world. It was also said that great heroes from beyond time and space would arrive to give assistance," she looked at Sora and the others, "and I'm please to see that that part of the prophecy came true as well."

"You here that?" said Donald to Goofy, "she said we're 'great' heroes, not 'junior,' great."

"Guess we are great," said Goofy.

"Okay," said Nate, "we've gotten our stands and defeated the darkness."

"Does that mean it's over?" Lance asked.

"I'm afraid this battle was only the beginning of a greater conflict," said Queen Rosedust, "one demonic threat has been averted, but other demons are sure to come to destroy this world," she looked at Sara, Lance, Nate, David and Denise in a serious tone, "it's up to you Five to Stand against the darkness."

"For how long?" David asked.

"For as long as you can," said Queen Rosedust.

"Just our luck," sighed Denise.

"Well there is one thing that we can do to make Dream Valley safe from the darkness," said Sora, "or at least from The Heartless."

"We can find this world's Keyhole and seal it," said Riku.

Just then Sora's Keyblade, as well as Riku's, Kairi's and Aiden's, appeared and dragged then towards the meadows.

"Is this normal?" Aiden asked.

"Sort of," said Sora.

They then saw a large white form in the air, "another big Keyhole," said Kairi.

"It's going to take all of us," said Riku.

"I'm ready," said Kairi while Sora nodded in agreement.

"What do I do?" Aiden asked.

"Just follow our lead," said Sora as he, Riku and Kairi aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole. Aiden aimed his and beams of white light shot from the four Keyblades and intersected at the keyhole. It vanished with a bright flash and a loud 'Click!'

"And that's that," said Riku.

"What did we just do?" Aiden asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Sara, for she and everyone else had followed the Keyblade Wielders.

"We just sealed this world against The Heartless," said Sora, "they won't be able to come back in such large numbers again."

"It won't stop any demons from coming again," said Kairi, "but I think you guys have that covered."

"I think we do," said Nate.

"So do I," said Sara, "now, if someone would just tell me what my being some kind of princess means, I'd feel that much more confident about the future."

"We might as well tell her," said Sora to Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy, "Zabuchrion said she was a Princess of Heart, and if the demons know, it's only a matter of time before Maleficent knows."

"She has the right to know the truth," said Riku, while Donald nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you on that," said Aiden, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell her," said Kairi. She then looked at Sara, "in a way, you are a princess, Sara; a Princess of Heart."

Sara blinked in surprise and confusion, "okay, I'm a Princess of Heart. What does that mean?"

"It means you have a very pure heart," said Kairi, "I should know, mine's just as pure. It also means you're linked with others with pure hearts, and you all have a special magic that can bring light to the world and hold back the darkness."

"But it also means that there are others," said Riku, "those who serve the darkness, that will try to use that magic for foul means. Our enemies already tried to use one set of Princesses of Heart to plunge our universe into darkness, and now there's another set, and they're sure to try again."

"And you think your enemies will come after me someday," said Sara in a slightly depressed, but understanding tone.

"They won't be coming any time soon," said Sora, "they don't know that you're a Princess of Heart."

"And we just sealed this world," said Riku, "so we don't have to worry about any major Heartless invasions, so I don't think Maleficent will be interested in this world for a while. And besides, Sara, you and your friends are strong enough to protect each other, or you will be soon enough."

"Your Stands are awesome!" said Aiden.

"They are," said a smiling Sara, "I think I'm getting a handle on this whole Princess of Heart thing. I know now that I'm not ordinary at all, that I'm special in a great way, and my friends are special too."

"Really special," said Lance as he, David, Denise and Nate walked over, "and don't worry about Sara."

"No way any baddie is getting a single filthy hand on my BFFL!" said Denise, "we've got that Hannah Montana concert to go to."

"We'll keep this world and Sara safe," said David.

"Darn right!" said Nate.

"You're right," said Sora, "I think you guys are going to be okay."

Just then the flickering and transparent image of King Mickey appeared in front of Sora and the others.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Aiden," said King Mickey, "we got the Moogle's message and found you."

"Good old, reliable Moogles," said Sora.

"Maleficen't spell sent us off course again," said Riku.

"We know," said King Mickey, "Master Yen Sid and I had to work all night to find you, but we're ready to try again. We're to get you home this time."

"Let's hope so," said Kairi.

"We can only try and hope," said King Mickey, "we'll send you the portal, it should be there in a minute or so."

"We'll be ready," said Sora. With that the image of King Mickey vanished.

"You're leaving already?" Sara asked.

"We have to," said Kairi, "I wish we could stay some more, but our families are worried sick by now."

"Again," said Riku, "We really ought to make some means to call home from another universe."

"I've no one to worry about," said Aiden, "but I'm as anxious to go as Sora and the others are. We've got places to go, people to meet and worlds to save."

"What he said," said Sora, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," said Lance. Everyone then said their goodbyes. A few minutes later the portal appeared.

"Here we go again," said Kairi, "oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." With that she stepped through the portal, followed by Riku, Aiden, Donald and Goofy. Sora waved goodbye to Sara and her friends, and stepped through the portal.

But instead of arriving back at Disney Castle, Sora found himself in a seaside village populated by humans.

"At least this time we didn't land atop each other," said Riku as he, Kairi, Aiden, Donald, Goofy and Sora took in the sights around them. They were in a side alley of a medium-sized village that had a modest sized harbor. Seagulls flew overhead on the salt breeze.

"This is getting ridiculous!" said Kairi, "how much longer are we going to be bouncing around existence?"

"Until The King finds a way to successfully remove Maleficent's curse," said Riku.

"At least there's people," said Aiden, "real, human people. Not that I have anything against the Little Ponies, but I'd rather choose human company."

"Ahem!" said Donald as he and goofy looked at him in an annoyed manner.

"Umm…no offense implied," said Aiden.

"I think we should try to find out where we are," said Sora, "what this world is called, and anything else that might help us. We could be here for a while."

"Right," said Riku, "we'll scout around this village, ask a few non-conspicuous questions, and we'll meet back here in an hour or so."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Kairi, while Aiden, Donald and Goofy nodded agreement. Sora and Kairi went up one street, while Aiden, Donald and Goofy went up another and Riku went up a third street.

* * *

Back in Dream Valley, while Sara and her friends were celebrating with the Little Ponies, they had no idea that the darkness was still a presence in the world.

Kickot had dragged Zabuchrion up from the tunnels and had taken shelter from the sunlight under an outcropping of rock.

"My wounds will heal," said Zabuchrion, "I will have my revenge, Kichot! I will make every Little Pony in this wretched world suffer the likes of which that would make hell seem like paradise!"

"Yes, master Zabuchrion," said Kichot.

"Then I will destroy The Five," said Zabuchrion, "I will rip their souls out and devour them! Then I will turn their bodies into mindless slaves!"

"Of course, master," said Kichot.

"Then I will find those Keyblade brats and destroy them, one piece at a time!"

"Of course, master."

Just then a Dark Corridor appeared. From it emerged Pete, several canine-type Heartless, and Rakel Mindblighter, a Hakonian whom Maleficent has given the task of hunting down and destroying Sora and the others.

Rakel had waist-length black hair with indigo highlights and was braided. Her eyes were dark green that were behind horn-rimed glasses. She wore a green blouse and jacket over a tan skirt and high-heals. She looked to be in her late teens, but like other Hakonians, she was gifted with extended youth and dark powers.

She looked around with an intense, frantic, almost obsessive look on her face. Rakel had a reason to be this way. Not just to please Maleficent, for failure would surely mean her destruction. No, Rakel was nearly obsessed with finding Sora and the others because they had harmed the one man in all of existence that she loved, or at least, was in lust with.

During the final battle on Arcadium Prime, outside the State capital of Central, Sora and the others fought against Rakel and he beau Reddik Nightshade. The battle ended with Reddik wounded from a backfired curse that left him in unbearable agony and disgrace.

Rakel, whom happened to be afflicted with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, vowed to destroy the Keyblade Wielders, and set off with relentless intent to fulfill her promise. Pete was with here not just to help find and destroy their prey, but to make sure that Rakels' OCD didn't get the best of her, a task he was doing his best to uphold without getting on her bad side.

But right now Pete had other things on his mind, "them Keyblade brats were here, alright," he said as he looked around, "I can smell them."

"They were here," said Rakel, "I can sense them as well." She then saw Zabuchrion and Kichot, "You! Demon! Did you see four human children whom had Keyblades?"

"They were the ones who did this to me," said Zabuchrion, "they destroyed my subordinates and my superior, Lord Tirnac. I can tell that you are disciples of darkness. This world is contaminated by Light. Together, we can pull this world into the darkness where it belongs, and together, we can destroy the Keyblade Wielders!"

"He looks tough," said Pete, "but someone put him through the wringer just now. Who do you think did it? Sora? Riku?"

"Does it matter?" Rakel asked. She then extended her senses to find out what happened, "there was a great struggle, a clash between Light and Darkness, and Darkness lost. I can sense that this world's Keyhole has been found and sealed.

"This world is so full of Light it is sickening. No doubt that Maleficent would want to destroy it, but that is not why we are here. Sora and his friends are no longer on this world," she looked at Zabuchrion, "did you see where they went to?"

"No," said Zabuchrion, "but together, we can find and destroy them." the demon fully intended to use these newcomers to achieve its revenge, then discard them like worn out tools.

But Rakel had other ideas, "then you are of no use to us," she aimed her hand at Zabuchrion and power up a blast of dark magic, "goodbye."

"NOOOOO!" shouted Zabuchrion, but the ruthless Rakel shot her dark magic at the demon, destroying it.

"I should have used a different manner," said Rakel as she calmed down somewhat, "creatures like that can cheat death if they're not destroyed properly. That one will most likely come after me in a hundred years or so, but I can't worry about that," she looked at Pete, "we can't afford to take a crippled demon with us, it would have slowed us down, that that is something I cannot allow."

"I'm not arguin' with you," said Pete, "but what about that pipsqueak?" he pointed at the cowering Kichot.

Rakel glared at the trembling demon, "what's your name, creature?"

"Kichot, oh great and terrible one," said the demon, "Please, do not destroy me, I am only a D-class demon. I am no threat to you. I merely wish to live."

"You look like someone who can take care of someone's personal needs," said Rakel, "and that you can move fast when you want to."

"Oh yes, great one," said Kichot in a more positive, more submissive tone, daring to hope that it wouldn't be destroyed, "I can do all that you ask of me without complaint. And if I displease you, I will take whatever punishment you think is appropriate."

"Then you're coming with us," said Rakel, "I am in need of a servant whom knows its place. And who knows," she looked at Pete, "we might just make a proper demon out of it."

"We'll have to work really hard," said Pete, "and that's just to give this shrimp a backbone. You really want that slowin' you down?"

"I won't be bothered," said Rakel. She then cast a spell that changed Kichot somewhat, "at least now it can tolerate sunlight. Come! The trail isn't getting any hotter if we just stand here." She opened a Dark Corridor and went through.

"Let's go, pipsqueak!" said Pete to Kichot, "ya' don't want to make her mad on your first day on the job."

Kichot horridly ran after Rake, followed by the dog-type Heartless, with Pete bringing up the rear. The Dark Corridor vanished after them.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy met back at the side street after an hour of looking around and asking questions of the people in the village.

"We're in a world that's has a lot of water and islands," said Sora, "we're on one of them."

"There are four major oceans," said Kairi, "North Blue, East Blue, South Blue and West Blue."

"There's also an area of the ocean called The Grand Line," said Riku, "a sea and a chain of islands full of wild weather and sea creatures. The creatures on the normal oceans aren't what we'd call normal either."

"That's nothing to what I learned," said Aiden, "I heard that somewhere in The Grand Line is huge treasure trove, big enough to make whoever finds it rich beyond their wildest dreams."

"I also heard of this treasure," said Riku, "it was hidden by one of the most wealthiest, famous and powerful pirates the world had ever known. He died saying that whoever can find the treasure can have it. There's thousands of pirate crews sailing the oceans, all of them hoping to find the treasure."

"You think we'll run into these pirates?" Kairi asked.

"We've faced pirates before," said Goofy.

"We can handle them!" said Donald.

"I don't think so," said Sora, "the pirates in this world, from what I heard they're nothing like Captain Hook, or Barbosa. Some of them are pretty weird, weirder than Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I also heard that some pirates here have strange powers," said Riku, "like the kind you'd read in a manga."

"You think they'll be a problem for us?" Aiden asked.

Just then several screams rang out in the air.

"I think trouble has found us regardless," said Riku as he, Sora, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons.

Our heroes ran out to the main street to find that the village was being attacked by Heartless. Sora and the others could see dozens of Pirate and Air Pirate-type Heartless, along with the occasional Neo Shadow and Large Body.

"It never ends, does it?" said Aiden, "oh well," he put his Keyblade away long enough to press his wrists, "alright then, let's do this!"

Our heroes ran forward to help the villagers and destroy the attacking Heartless.

Sora and Kairi had just helped a woman and two children to the safety of a side alley, and were just about to attack a group of Pirates, when Sora saw a lumbering Large Body running towards them.

But before he and Kairi could do anything, the Large Body was destroyed. Something punched it in the back hard enough to destroy it, something that turned out to be a human fist that was attacked to something long an flesh colored, something that turned out to be a very long arm.

"What the…!" said both Sora and Kairi.

The long arm retracted and became a normal arm that belonged to an 18 year old boy that stood several yards away. He wore a red-sleeveless shirt and blue denim shorts and sandals. He wore a straw hat with a red band. He had black hair and friendly black eyes. A long scar was below the left eye.

The boy ran up to Sora and Kairi, "hey, you two okay?"

"We're fine," said a confused Sora.

"We could have handled that Heartless," said Kairi, "but thanks for the help."

"No problem," said the boy as he smiled widely, "these things, they're called Heartless?"

"Yeah," said Sora. He then abruptly asked, "who…what are you?"

The boy smiled and laughed heartily, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but you can call me Luffy. Everybody does!"

"Luffy?" a confused Sora asked.

"Yep!" said the boy, Luffy, "and I'm going to be King of the pirates!"

**The end of Volume 4.**

Alright! This fic is done! But the adventure goes on as Sora and the gang have found themselves in the world of Onepiece! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And be sure to stay tuned for the next action and comedy packed fid in the series.

Coming soon…

**Beyond the Door to Light ****Volume 5: Legend of the Straw Hat Crew**

See you then!


End file.
